Un encuentro un tanto embarazoso
by Hey Caroline
Summary: Negó con la cabeza, casi riendo. La situación lo ameritaba. Es decir… ¡Vamos! ¿En serio? ¿Conoces a una hermosa mujer mientras da a luz a su hija, por equivocación? Eso sólo podía pasarle a él. Long Fic.
1. Un encuentro

**Hola chicas/os :) Primero que nada, quería comentarles que con éste fic no quise ofender a ninguna madre soltera. Sostengo que las madres o los padres solteros son las personas mas fuertes y más valientes, y que gracias a ellos, a pesar de no contar con la ayuda de su pareja, muchos chicos pudieron salir adelante. Asi que este fic va para todos ellos :)  
****Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro. La historia es puramente mía, por favor, que se mantenga así. Gracias.  
¡Ojalá les guste!**

* * *

**Un encuentro un tanto embarazoso**

Nuestra historia comienza cuando una muy, pero muy joven Bella, está a punto de dar a luz a una pequeña niña, sola.

Sola porque el padre de dicha niña la abandonó con dos meses de embarazo. Sola porque ese hombre nunca la quiso.

Sola, desesperada, nerviosa y llorosa, sale de su departamento en el centro de Nueva York lo más rápido que su estómago de ocho meses y medio se lo permite, le grita que pare a un taxi, de esos amarillos y negros tan feos. Porque, verán: ella estaba por tener a su hija. Sola, por si no lo sabían.

—¡Señora! No va a dar a luz en mi taxi, ¿verdad? —el pobre conductor se encontraba en un estado de horror un tanto intenso. _¿Qué teme, que le manche el tapizado?_ Pensó Bella, que nunca había sido una persona con muchas vueltas.

—¡Pero, no, hombre! MANEJE —chilló. ¿Lo ven? Sin vueltas. Estaba adolorida, sudorosa y las contracciones llegaban cada pocos segundos.

Él hizo lo que le dijo, condujo tan rápido que ella tuvo que sostenerse del asiento para que su estómago no chocase contra algo. No objetó nada con respecto a la velocidad, puesto que no estaba tan segura sobre lo que le había dicho al tipo, y realmente, _realmente _no quería tener a su hija en un sucio taxi.

Cuando llegó al hospital, todo el mundo comenzó a movilizarse ante sus ojos, abiertos como platos.

—¡Señorita Swan! ¿Ya es hora? —una enfermera medio boba, medio novata, preguntó.

—¡No, Cindy, usualmente tengo contracciones por diversión! ¡No te explico cuán divertido es! —gruñó. La chica, asustada, le trajo corriendo una silla de ruedas y la llevó hacia la sala de partos.

Comenzó a llorar, sentía dolor, su vida pasó repentinamente frente a sus ojos. Pensó, como tantas veces antes, que la niña crecería sin un padre, sin nadie que la subiera a sus hombros, ni que le enseñara a conducir, o que tuviera celos de sus novios.

Claro que ella podía hacer todo eso, pero no de la forma en que un padre lo haría; porque una madre no es un padre, por más que lo intente.

Y a pesar de todo lo malo que había vivido, a pesar de una infancia difícil, de una vida complicada, de un novio que terminó abandonándola embarazada, ella trataría de darle todo a esa niña no nacida, todo. Lo juró en su mente mientras dos enfermeras más competentes la subían con cuidado a la camilla, y se lo juró al doctor cuando checó los centímetros de dilatación. Éste la miró con cariño y le dijo:

—Estoy muy seguro de que lo harás, Bella.

Ella asintió, orgullosa, con el rostro repleto de gotitas de sudor por el esfuerzo y el dolor. Allí, en esa camilla de hospital pulcra e impersonal, en donde seguramente habían nacido miles de niños y niñas con dos padres que los amaban, pensó que su situación era horrible, pero también que podía ser peor. Sintió un agradable calor en el pecho al pensar en su bebita, y en cuánto deseaba verla, abrazarla, tenerla para siempre en sus brazos y protegerla de todo, de todos. Se dio cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser su situación. Aún más difícil que los pasados meses, aún más difícil que superar pérdidas irreparables. Mucho más complejo que cuidar de sí misma desde que tenía memoria. Más que eso, iba a ser difícil como no poder dormir tranquila por los siguientes dieciocho años, por lo menos. Difícil como hacerlo sin nadie a su lado para compartir su dolor, su angustia, su felicidad, su orgullo por una niña a la que iba a darle todo lo que tenía a su alcance y lo que alguna vez podía llegar a tener.

_Dolor. _Dolor profundo desde el centro mismo de su ser. Se abrazó el estómago y soltó un gemido.

—Estas lista, Bella. A la cuenta de tres, quiero que respires hondo y que pujes lo más fuerte que puedas.

Ella asintió y escuchó contar al médico, intentando tranquilizarse. Inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar.

En medio de la décimo quinta exhalación, y torturante, torturante dolor, una persona entró a la habitación como una ráfaga de viento, aunque en ese instante Bella no fue capaz de notarlo.

El hombre de cabello cobrizo, ahora tapado con un gorro de enfermero y cubierto con ropas finas y pulcras de esas que usan los doctores al entrar al quirófano, y guantes, miró a la parturienta, asustado. _No era_.

—¿Usted es el padre, señor? —preguntó Cindy.

Él negó con la cabeza débilmente, horrorizado, pero no pudo hacer más que dejarse arrastrar hacia el lado izquierdo de la camilla de esa mujer, quién, en medio del griterío de "¡puja!" y de la voz del doctor contando las respiraciones, no se dio cuenta que le tomaba la mano a ese desconocido con una fuerza descomunal.

Él, notando que la chica estaba completamente sola, se quedó. Se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar –porque, en realidad, lo estaba-, pero le dijo a la mujer que todo estaba bien, que ya iba a pasar.

Ella lo miró, extrañada, en el pequeño lapso entre una contracción y otra. Él clavó sus ojos verde esmeralda en los de ella, color marrón, brillantes, emocionados.

Y aunque estaba desarreglada, sudada, despeinada y cansada, a él le pareció hermosa.

Le sonrió dulcemente, mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano, ella le devolvió el gesto inmediatamente, justo antes de que una fuerte contracción hiciera a un grito de dolor brotar de sus labios.

—¡Vamos, Bella, es la última, puja! —dijo el doctor. Ella chilló, esforzándose al máximo por sacar al pequeño bultito de su interior, Edward la vio anonadado, sin saber cómo calmarla, pero siguió aportando su mano para que ella la lastimara todo lo que quisiera. Así de masoquista fue su pensamiento.

Un agudo llanto colmó la habitación. Bella se recostó en su almohada con cansancio, mirando el lugar desde donde salía el sonido. ¡Se llevaban a su hija! ¿Dónde? ¡Ella quería a su nena!

Miró a su costado y vio al misterioso hombre sostener su mano. Le preguntó, desesperada:

—¿Mi bebé? ¿Por qué no me dejan verla?

—La están limpiando, ahora te la van a traer —susurró con ternura. La pobre mujer estaba exhausta. Tomó el borde de su camisa y le secó el rostro dulcemente. Ella sonrió.

—Me encantaría saber quién eres, pero antes: gracias —murmuró.

—Edward Cullen, esta situación es un poco extraña.

—Dímelo a mí. Soy Bella —frunció el ceño, confundida sin poder evitar ese característico brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

—Hola, Bella, felicitaciones.

Se sonrieron por unos segundos, analizándose, midiendo el nivel de rareza de la situación, dándose cuenta de que no tenía límite. La voz del médico distrajo sus pensamientos:

—Bella, su hija está en perfectas condiciones, no tiene de qué preocuparse. Ahora se la voy a dar, y luego las enfermeras se la llevarán a la unidad neonatal para que permanezca un día en incubadora, pero mañana ya pueden irse ambas a casa, si no hay ningún inconveniente.

—Gracias, doctor.

Él le entregó al pequeño bultito que se movía parsimoniosamente dentro de una mantita rosa. Ella lo acomodó en su pecho con muchísimo cuidado. ¡Era tan diminuta! Miró las pequeñas mejillas y la boquita abierta, y sus ojos grandes que se habían abierto de un segundo a otro. Movía los bracitos lentamente, y se le cerraban los párpados. Su madre la miró como si fuera el mismísimo centro del universo.

—Hola, chiquitina, no te vuelvas a dormir… ya lo hiciste nueve meses, déjame ver tus ojitos —susurró con un amor desmedido, acariciando la mejilla de su hija con un dedo—. Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes? Desde el primer momento. Me alegra que ya estés aquí.

Sonrió, lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Edward miraba la escena conmovido, sintiendo que invadía un momento íntimo. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando un murmullo, a penas una exhalación, por parte de la hermosa mujer, Bella, lo detuvo:

—No tienes por qué irte, ¿quieres verla?

Él la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, confundido. La sorpresa lo invadió cuando se percató de ese calorcito que se había instalado en su pecho, ese fulgor que resplandecía en su corazón. Nunca fue capaz de olvidarlo.

—Claro... —hablaban en susurros, preocupados por disturbar a la recién nacida.

Ella sonrió y se la entregó cuidadosamente, sintiendo que algo le faltaba a penas desprenderse de ella. Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

Edward miró a la niña con sorpresa. Nunca había sostenido a un bebé tan pequeño, tan frágil. Tenía sus ojitos cerrados otra vez, y toda la piel de su rostro y cuerpo estaba arrugada y rosácea. Unos finos pelos oscuros crecían en su cabeza. Rió quedamente, porque más que pelo parecía el penacho de un pajarito.

Bella adivinó el porqué de su risa y lo acompañó.

—Ese cabello se le va a caer, todos los bebés nacen con un poco —informó. Él asintió, sonriente.

—Es hermosa, Bella. Se parece a ti —miró a madre e hija, compárandolas—. ¿Cómo la vas a llamar?

Ella se ruborizó, pero sonrió enormemente, viendo a su hija orgullosa y murmuró:

—Sophia. Sophia es su nombre.

Edward rió.

—Es lindo, va con ella. ¿_Sophie_?

—Sí, así le voy a decir.

—Realmente me encanta, Bella.

Acarició la cabeza de _Sophie_, justo cuando una enfermera se la pidió para llevarla a la incubadora.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron con tristeza, Edward le tomó la mano y sonrió cálidamente, tranquilizándola.

—No te preocupes, estará bien.

Ella asintió, tomó a su hija de nuevo por un segundo, besando su cabeza y se la entregó a la enfermera, renuente. Miró la puerta por donde había salido la mujer hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrársele. Edward le tocó la mejilla con suavidad, y luego la besó con cariño.

—Felicidades, Bella, descansa. Te veré luego.

Movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, adormilada, y Edward salió de la habitación.

Corrió por la mitad del hospital, hasta llegar al cuarto que buscaba, y en el que debería haber estado hacía una hora.

Entró atropelladamente y todas las personas que estaban en la habitación lo miraron. Algunos enojados, otros sorprendidos y la protagonista, su muy querida y chillona hermana, estaba _realmente _furiosa.

—¿¡DONDE ESTABAS!? —gritó. Edward se encogió en su interior, pero le respondió con valentía:

—Si te cuento lo que me pasó, no me vas a creer.

—PRUÉBAME —gritó de nuevo, hecha una furia. Edward sonrió, apenado, y le relató cada detalle de la historia, desde que entró a la habitación equivocada, hasta que sostuvo a una pequeñita rosada y cálida en sus brazos.

—Estaba sola, Alice, no la podía dejar. No había nadie, ni un familiar, ni su novio, o marido, o hermanos. Nadie. Lo siento, no pude hacer nada. Perdóname por perderme el nacimiento de mis sobrinos.

Ella lo miró calculadoramente, vio a su madre y a su padre a un costado, luego volteó la cara hacia el otro y vio a Jasper, a Rosalie, a Emmett. Unas ganas de llorar tremendas la invadieron.

Comenzó a sollozar desesperadamente y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Todos la miraban asustados, extrañados y, Edward, sabiendo lo que pensaba, sonrió con dulzura y la abrazó.

—No pasa nada, _Eddie_ —susurró Alice, sorbiéndose la nariz, pasando su mano por las lágrimas para borrarlas de su rostro. Miró a su familia y sollozó: "¡Es que yo los tengo a todos ustedes, y esa pobre muchacha no tiene a nadie! ¡Lo siento, esto debe ser la depresión post-parto! ¡¿Cómo es que se llama la chica?!

Edward rió por el último comentario y musitó: "Bella"

—¡Bella! ¡Pobre Bella! —lloró— Tiene nombre de ser amiga mía.

Todos rieron quedamente por sus ocurrencias, pero preocupados por la situación de una mujer que en la vida habían visto. Así era su familia, cariñosa y preocupada por cualquier ser humano de ese planeta, cuánto menos metros cuadrados los separaran de esa persona, más preocupación.

Su madre suspiró, triste, y susurró: "Pobrecita", al tiempo que Carlisle tomaba su mano en un claro gesto de apoyo.

Edward quiso cambiar de tema, porque temía que notaran cuánto le habían afectado _el mundo _esas dos mujeres, le sonrió a Alice y dijo:

—¿Dónde están mis sobrinitos?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, se los llevaron a incubadoras, los puedes ver después. Ahora, jovencito, ¿qué estas esperando para ir con ella? ¡No querrás que despierte sola!

Toda su familia comenzó a gritarle que se fuera _ya mismo_ y que lo verían después. Él no supo si reír o quejarse. Estaban todos dementes. Salió de la habitación luego de plantar un beso en la frente de Alice y caminó hacia la cafetería, Bella no despertaría hasta luego de un rato, estaba exhausta.

Se preguntó por qué su hermana estaba tan campante, fresca como una lechuga, luego de dar a luz a gemelos. Su respuesta fue: _así es Alice._

Negó con la cabeza, casi riendo. La situación lo ameritaba. Es decir… ¡Vamos! ¿En serio? ¿Conoces a una hermosa mujer mientras da a luz a su hija, por equivocación? Eso sólo podía pasarle a él.

Compró un café y jugo. No sabía de qué sabor prefería Bella...

—Deme uno de cada uno —la mujer que atendía lo miró con extrañeza.

Así que compró todos.

Se sentó en una alejada mesa del lugar, pegada a un ventanal que aportaba luz y daba un sentimiento de paz inmenso. Y pensó. Pensó cuán poco podía conocer una persona a alguien y comenzar a quererla. Tenia pruebas, pruebas vivientes. Él, por ejemplo. Se quedó en una especie de trance, mirando una pequeña mancha marrón oscuro en la madera de la mesa, sin ver nada realmente. _Sophie... _Era tan pequeñita, tan frágil, tan hermosamente parecida a Bella. Y Bella... bueno, Bella era única. Única en el sentido de que nunca nadie había provocado cariño, admiración, maravilla y valor en él como lo había hecho ella. Y todo eso con sólo mirarlo a los ojos una vez. Sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón, así que cuando su reloj le avisó que había pasado una hora allí sentado, fue caminando hacia la habitación de la muchacha, encontrándola sin problemas.

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y espió hacia adentro. Bella estaba sentada en su cama, con profundas ojeras debajo de los ojos, pero con un brillo de felicidad en ellos. Miraba hacia su costado, a una ventana bastante grande, por la cual se podía ver todo el sur de la ciudad. Tenía sus finos brazos sobre su estómago y cuando él entró a la habitación, sus pupilas se clavaron en _sus_ brazos, llenos de cajitas de jugo.

Luego posó su mirada en los ojos verdes de él. Y sonrió, sonrió como hacía mucho no sonreía.

—Volviste —dijo.

Él copió su gesto y asintió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Para qué es todo ese jugo?

Edward rió.

—Para ti, _mami_ —dijo cariñosamente. Bella rió con dulzura.

—¿Crees que no tuve suficientes idas al baño estos últimos tres meses? Estás equivocado, esa bebita aplastaba mi vejiga de manera incordiosa.

Él rió más fuerte.

—No sabía cuál era tu preferido, así que te traje todos.

Bella lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, y luego soltó una carcajada.

—¿Esa es tu solución? —rió— Gracias, pero podrías sólo haber traído de manzana, a todos les gusta sabor manzana.

—A mí no.

—Oh, pero tú eres un caso especial. Tú vas a partos de personas que no conoces.

Ambos sonrieron.

—No fue a propósito, pero créeme, no lo lamento en absoluto.

—Yo tampoco, gracias por dejarme apretar tu mano hasta dejarla sin circulación, fue muy amable de tu parte.

—Cuando quieras —sonrió de lado, cosa que no ayudó mucho a sus hormonas de ya-no-tan-embarazada.

Ella lo invitó a sentarse, mientras tomaba una cajita de jugo de naranja de todas las que él había traído. Vaya que tenían sabores de jugo en ese hospital.

Cuando estuvo acomodado en el sofá rosado de la habitación, la miró fijamente por un minuto y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Lo pensó por un segundo antes de responder, algo incómoda con su flácido estómago.

—Vacía.

Edward le sonrió con ternura y colocó un mechón de pelo color caoba detrás de su oreja. Ella se estremeció disimuladamente. _¿Qué me pasa? ¡Acabo de ser madre, por Dios!_

—Ahora puedes abrazar a tu bebita.

—Sí, ahora sí —sonrió. Luego de unos segundos, se vio obligada a soltar:— ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa que me tiene algo… intranquila?

—Claro, adelante.

—¿Qué hacías aquí vestido de enfermero? ¿Dónde debías estar realmente?

Él se puso un poco nervioso.

—Lo que ocurrió fue que… hubo una confusión.

—Ajá…

—Bueno, yo debía estar en el parto de mi hermana, Alice y…

Ella lo interrumpió:

—¿No fuiste al parto de tu hermana porque te equivocaste de habitación?

Él la miró avergonzado y asintió.

—¡Yo le dije a la enfermera que no era el padre! Pero me arrastró hasta aquí, y vi que estabas…

—¿Sola?

Frunció el ceño tristemente. Pensaba que ya había aceptado todo el asunto, pero el dolor volvía y volvía. La perseguía.

—Lo lamento.

—No, no te preocupes, lo estaba.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación.

—No está bien —dijo, luego de un rato.

—¿Qué es lo que no está bien, Edward? ¿Que un padre abandone a sus hijos, o que abandone a su novia embarazada? No, claro que no está bien. Pero la vida no es justa, la gente tampoco lo es, ni _buena._

Él asintió y se arrodilló al lado de la camilla, sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas.

—Aún hay gente buena. Permíteme que te ayude en lo que pueda.

Ella negó con la cabeza, obstinada.

—¡No voy a aceptar limosnas, si eso es lo que insinúas!

—¡Claro que no insinúo eso! —frunció el ceño.

—Entonces… ¿qué?

El ambiente en la habitación cambió de helado a cálido de un segundo a otro, ambos lo notaron.

—Mi _amistad_ —sonrió con dulzura. Ella clavó sus ojos en los de él y supo instantáneamente lo que él había querido decir: _Mi amistad, por ahora._

Bella lo pensó por un segundo, mirándolo a los ojos, preguntándole con la mirada si era cierto. Asintió, sonriendo tímidamente.

—¿Amigos, entonces?

—Amigos.

Él tomó con su mano derecha la suya y bajó y subió el brazo lentamente, sintiendo cómo una descarga eléctrica le recorría cada poro de su cuerpo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo :D ¿Les gustó? ¿Me dejarían un review? ¡Gracias por leer!  
****Tengo adelantados capítulos, así que subiré cada semana. Nos leemos el martes que viene, espero les haya gustado y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al escribir (:  
Besos enormes!**

**Caroline**


	2. Bells y Eddie

**¡Hola! Abajo les cuento por qué subí antes. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía mía mía, por favor: digamos que NO al plagio, por todos los autores y autoras en proceso :) ¡Gracias!**

**Ojalá disfruten, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Bells & Eddie**

—¡Edward...! —susurró algo fuerte, intentando que despertara sin sobresaltarse— ¡Edward!

El muchacho de ojos verdes estaba acostado de una manera bastante incómoda en el sofá de la habitación de hospital. Se había quedado dormido la noche anterior, y ahora ella estaba arrodillada a su lado, zarandeándolo por los hombros.

—¿Qué… qué?

Lo miró con cariño.

—Te quedaste toda la noche, tonto —sonrió, peinando un cabello que estaba sobre sus ojos.

Él asintió y se pasó la mano por el pelo, con el cuello adolorido.

—Creo que necesito un corte de cabello… y una nueva columna vertebral.

Bella rió y se puso en pie, mirándolo fijamente. Tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos y su camisa estaba toda arrugada.

—Y una camisa limpia.

Él le dio la razón, sonriendo, y pasó sus ojos por su figura curvilínea, sin ser demasiado disimulado.

Estaba vestida con un jean y una camisa suelta, pero aún se podía ver el suave contorno de sus piernas esbeltas, y él se quedó bastante… embobado.

Un chasquido de dedos lo sacó de la ensoñación.

—¿Quieres que modele para ti? Si quieres lo hago, pero te aviso que no es muy sexy lo que quedó de mi estómago inflado —dijo sarcásticamente, con una sonrisa trazada en su fino rostro.

Él sonrió, pícaro, la ignoró y le preguntó:

—¿Dónde está tu hija?

—Sophie está con la enfermera, ahora me la va a traer. Y dijo que nos podremos ir a casa.

Su mirada era de completa felicidad, y Edward la imitó.

—Dame tu teléfono, Bella.

Ella lo miró fijamente, confundida, y comenzó a recitar su número.

—El aparatito, dámelo.

Lo observó con confusión, sacó el celular de su bolso, se lo dio y preguntó:

—¿Para…? —pero él ya estaba tomándose una foto, anotando su número y el de la casa de sus padres. Luego sacó del bolsillo de los pantalones de mezclilla su teléfono y le sacó a Bella una fotografía rápidamente, a lo que ella protestó.

—¡Hey! ¿Me ves con aspecto apropiado para una foto? ¡Por favor! —intentó sacarle el aparato de la mano para borrar la imagen, pero él se lo impidió.

—Ahora sí dime tu número. ¿Me ves a mí con aspecto para una foto? Saliste hermosa.

Ella le dijo el bendito número, falsamente hastiada. Siempre tenía aspecto para una fotografía, siempre estaba igual de hermoso, a pesar del cabello despeinado o la camisa arrugada. Tuvo la necesidad de taparse el rostro de vergüenza por sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes? Tengo una hija ahora, se supone que debo ser algo más madura y no estás ayudando.

—Oh, ella no está presente. Podrás madurar luego.

Cuando entró la enfermera y los encontró riendo como dos amigos de toda la vida, sonrió tímidamente y dijo:

—Bella, aquí está tu hija. El doctor acaba de firmar el alta, así que, cuando estés lista, pueden irse.  
Bella casi corrió hacia ella y tomó a la bebé en sus brazos con cariño y cuidado, temiendo dañarla. Acercó su rostro al de ella y le dijo:

—Hola, chiquitina. Qué linda te ves hoy.

Y besó su frente y acarició su suave cabecita. Los finos pelitos oscuros que tenía el día anterior ya no estaban, porque los habían cortado a petición suya. Su pequeño rostro estaba menos hinchado que el día anterior, y le habían anunciado que cambiaría radicalmente en el transcurso de los días.

La pequeña bostezó tiernamente, formando una "O" perfecta con sus labios y los tres adultos en la habitación rieron, encantados.

Edward tomó la manito diminuta entre sus dedos, maravillándose por la fuerza con la que la niña apretaba la punta de su dedo índice.

—Bueno, debo irme, Bella. Felicidades, y mucha suerte. Nos vemos para los chequeos de Sophie.

Ella asintió y saludó a la enfermera, Angela, con un beso en la mejilla. Había estado tanto en el hospital en esos ocho meses que se había convertido en su amiga.

—Gracias, Ang, nos vemos.

Bella comenzó a tomar sus cosas de la habitación y las de Sophie, que había traído en una pañalera blanca con dibujos de ositos rosados.

Edward le sacó la pañalera de la mano, sin poder creer que ella pensara que la dejaría ir a casa sola.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward?

—Te llevo a tu casa, ¿qué clase de amigo sería dejándote ir en taxi?

—Uno… ¿normal?

—Oh, no. No soy normal, creí que había quedado claro.

—Cierto —rió Bella, dándole un beso en la mejilla —. Gracias por todo, de verdad.

—Un placer, Bella —le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió, caminando con su hija y Edward por los pasillos del hospital. Las enfermeras los miraban con sendas sonrisas y les deseaban suerte. ¿Daban la impresión de ser una familia? Sí, Bella era la madre, pero Edward _parecía _el padre. La manera que observaba a Sophie y a Bella provocaba esa ilusión. Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, sonrientes, sin darse cuenta de nada. Edward le hacía arrullos a Sophie, que lo miraba, babeando un poco su pequeña barbilla.

Llegaron a un Volvo plateado y resplandeciente y Bella se quedó muda.

—¡Wow! Sophie, tenemos un amigo ricachón —fingió que le hablaba a su hija, mientras sonreía y le limpiaba la cara suavemente con un pañuelo.

—Oh, ya cállate. Sophie, nunca le creas a esa mujer, cuando comienza a hablar cosas sin sentido… no hay quien la pare.

—¡No le des malas ideas desde ahora! —reprochó divertida, y luego agregó como una canción de cuna hacia la pequeña, quién no tenía idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor— Siempre escucha a mami, nena. Mami tiene razón siempre, si no olvidas eso cuando seas mayor, podrás enseñárselo a _Eddie_.

Edward rió.

—¡Eddie no, por favor!

—¿No? Bueno.

—Gracias.

—De nada, _Eddie_.

Su rostro era el de una niña traviesa, y él no pudo hacer más que reírse y decirle que subiera al auto con un ceño fingidamente fruncido.

Condujo lentamente hacia el apartamento de Bella.

—Edward, ¿tienes miedo de que la abuela te gane en lentitud? ¡No hace falta ir tan despacio!

—Lo siento, es que temo chocar. Por Sophie.

Bella lo miró con ternura.

—Si vas a velocidad media no nos estrellaremos contra nada, confío en ti.

Él sonrió y aceleró sólo un poco.

Llegaron al departamento de Bella bastante tiempo después, más del que usualmente se necesitaba. Edward aparcó a un costado de la calle con una lentitud que a Bella le resultaba exasperante. Bufó y rodó los ojos, y él, aún cuidadoso, sonrió como un bobo y la ignoró.

Tenía unas ganas atroces de cargar a Sophie hasta la casa y mimarla, era tan dulce, tan pequeñita… Pero no quería sacarle la oportunidad de llegar la primera vez con su hija a su casa, por lo tanto no se la pidió.

La tarde anterior, luego de hablar por horas, había descubierto que ella era una mujer fuerte, muy fuerte para su edad, y que había hecho lo mejor que podía los últimos meses para cuidar de su hija, trabajando e intentando reposar a la vez. Edward no era capaz de imaginar todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para hacer todo sin ayuda de nadie. Unas repentinas ganas de tomarla de la mano lo invadieron, la necesitaba, y no tenía idea del porqué.

Lo hizo, aunque no estaba seguro si eso la molestaría. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y apretó su mano suavemente. Sonrió como un bobo mientras subían por el ascensor hasta el piso siete, donde estaba su apartamento.

La miraba fijamente, pensando quién y por qué la habría dejado sola. ¿Era idiota, acaso? Sí, debía ser muy estúpido como para renunciar a ella y a todos los posibles hijos que pudiera tener. Era _maravillosa. _Edward jamás había conocido a una mujer que exhalara dulzura y cariño e inteligencia. Nunca nadie como ella. Su madre y su hermana eran mujeres excepcionales, claramente, pero Bella era… ni siquiera podía ponerlo en palabras.

Suspiró y la miró a los ojos, pensativo. Desde que le había sostenido la mano, o más bien ella a él por primera vez, supo que no la dejaría. Lo supo, simplemente. Luego de pasar tiempo con Bella se dio cuenta de que ese cariño no duraría poco, y que quizás hasta se convirtiera en un _para siempre. _Y creyó saber cuál era su nueva meta en la vida, porque el rostro brillante de esas dos mujeres se estaba volviendo algo imprescindible para él.

* * *

Pasaron la tarde hablando del tema que era el central en la vida de Bella desde hacía casi nueve meses: Sophie.

—Entonces… ¿cuál es el plan, _Bells_? —ella lo miró con divertido reproche.

—¿Bells? ¿En serio? —susurró, mientras alimentaba a Sophie, quien estaba en camino de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Él rió quedamente, entre dientes.

—Si tú, tonta, me dices Eddie, creí que debía tener un apodo estúpido listo para ti. Claro que fue difícil encontrar uno que quizás te molestara, porque tu nombre es demasiado anticuado.

—¡Hey! —le tiró un pañal a la cabeza, riendo. Estaba limpio, por suerte para él. Lo atajó en el trayecto y la miró sonriente — Sí, mi nombre quizás sea anticuado. ¡Pero el tuyo también! Jane Austen lo utilizó en "Sentido y Sensibilidad", ¡por favor!

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Los libros de Jane Austen son sobrecogedoramente aburridos, no cuentan.

Bella rió y negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que él prefería los volúmenes entretenidos de ciencia ficción, y que muchas veces leía libros de historia, pero jamás de Jane Austen. Jamás. Ese era uno de los muchos temas que habían discutido la tarde anterior, y era con el que más se habían divertido. Tenían opiniones muy distintas con respecto a la lectura, y sus disputas de eso merecían ser filmadas. Bella tenía una personalidad vibrante que hacía a Edward reír a cada segundo, no paraba de hablar. Cuando se ensañaba con algo, no había quién la pudiera persuadir de lo contrario. Él, en cambio, tenía una forma de hablar tranquila, aunque decidida, y lograba lo que pocos podían hacer: dejar a Bella sin palabras.

—Sí que cuentan para probar el hecho de que tu nombre es anticuado, y de todas formas tiene un estúpido apodo, bastante molesto.

Edward protestó un poco pero terminó asintiendo con la cabeza, resignado.

—Esta bien, tú ganas. Por ahora.

Ella sonrió enormemente y depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla, que hizo que él se sintiera secretamente feliz.

—Voy a acostar a Sophie, y ahora te respondo la pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta?

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, bufando.

—Me preguntaste cuál era el plan, Edward. Concéntrate —rió, y se dio cuenta de que él estaba tan ocupado mirando como dormía su hija que no le prestó atención. Lo miró con ternura y cruzó la sala para ir a la habitación que tenía preparada para la beba. La recostó en la cunita, repleta de mantas, almohaditas y peluches color rosa que le había comprado, le dio un beso en la frente y salió, llevándose consigo el aparatito que le avisaría cuando llorara.

Dejó la puerta entreabierta, bastante nerviosa por dejarla sola, y se fue a la sala, donde Edward la esperaba sentado en el sillón. Cuando se instaló a su lado con un suspiro y lo observó fijamente, él le devolvió la mirada y preguntó:

—Ahora sí. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Bella rió y le dijo:

—Menos mal, pensé que tenías alguna clase de amnesia severa. ¿El plan para Sophie? —Edward asintió, sonriendo por el comentario anterior— El plan es tomarme al menos tres meses en la Editorial para estar con ella, y luego tendré que conseguirle una niñera, o llevarla a una guardería, supongo. Desde que supe que estaba embarazada, comencé a ahorrar para su educación. Lo sé, es algo pronto, pero estando sola será más difícil.

Él asintió, comunicándole que comprendía perfectamente y luego de un minuto dijo:

—Ya no estás más sola.

Sonrió cálidamente. Bella lo abrazó, dándose cuenta de cuán aliviada estaba con su presencia allí.

—Gracias, Eddie. Eres un sol.

—De nada, Bells. Brillaré sobre tu cabeza todo lo que quieras.

Y ambos rieron, porque sus días iban a tener mucha luz a partir de entonces.

* * *

**¿Vieron? Lo subí hoy porque soy rebelde :D Tenía pensado hacerlo el martes, pero me di cuenta (algo tarde) de que el martes estoy viajando, entonces se me iba a complicar. ¡Sorpresa! :D  
Dios mío, a veces me sorprende lo fluffy que puedo llegar a ponerme. ¿No son tiernos? Siii lo soon :D ¿Les gustó?¿Me dejarían un review? Las quiero mucho, gracias a todas y cada una por sus hermosos comentarios y su aliento, trato de responder todos, lo siento si se me pasa alguno :) Ustedes son unos soles, les daria un Edward a cada una. **

**¡Garacias y nos leemos pronto!**

**Caroline.**


	3. Las mujeres Cullen

**Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Las mujeres Cullen**

Muy entrada la madrugada, una cansada y ojerosa madre primeriza se levantó al oír el llanto de la pequeña Sophie.

—Shh… chiquitina, ¿por qué no dejas a mami dormir un poco? ¿Tienes hambre de nuevo? —la acercó a su pecho para darle de comer, pero la niña lloró más fuerte— No, no tienes hambre, definitivamente.

La recostó boca abajo en sus brazos y le propinó suaves palmaditas en la espalda, tarareando una vieja canción de cuna.  
El llanto fue cesando gradualmente, hasta que lo único que se escuchaba en el apartamento eran los suaves gorjeos.  
Finalmente, Sophie se quedó dormida con la cara enterrada en el estómago de Bella.

La castaña suspiró, aliviada, y fue a su cuarto con la niña aún en sus brazos.

—¿Vas a dormir con mamá? —susurró con ternura— Sí, yo creo que sí.

Sophia colocó la manito en su boca y emitió un ruidito muy dulce entre sueños, provocando una sonrisa enorme en el rostro de su madre, mientras ésta la acunaba en su pecho y se recostaba en la cama blanca y vacía.

Era tan pequeña que cabía justo en el hueco de su cuello, y se sentía tan cómoda teniéndola allí…

La silenciosa y rápida respiración, el aleteo de colibrí que era su corazón, el calor de su cuerpito sobre sí, todo contribuyó a que su propia respiración se calmara, su corazón se ensanchara desbordante de amor y que quisiera envolver a su nena con el calor que sabía que iba a darle para siempre. Se durmió pensando en ella, sin ser consciente de que seguía completamente alerta a sus movimientos.

Esa primera noche que pasaba con ella la había dejado exhausta, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa y feliz a la vez.  
Sabía que ser madre soltera sería difícil, o que, en el mejor de los casos, no sería fácil, pero ver la carita pacífica de su hija al cuidarla hacía que todo el asunto fuera más sencillo y más lindo. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía tanto amor junto, y no lograba describir lo que pasaba por su mente o su alma.

Su corazón saltaba asustado cada vez que Sophie se movía o emitía algún sonido, y se paralizaba de terror cuando lloraba.  
Bella tenía en cuenta que eso era normal siendo madre primeriza, pero a la vez estaba claro que, aunque el sentimiento de miedo cuando la niña gemía suavemente aminoraría, nunca sería lo mismo de nuevo. Desde ese momento en adelante, no volvería a dormir completamente tranquila por temer que le pasara algo a su bebé.

Enfermedades, accidentes, robos, secuestros. Todo transitaba por su mente como fantasmas poco visibles, pero seguían allí, acechando.

¿Qué pasaría cuando alguien le rompiera el corazón? ¿Sería capaz de arreglarlo, aunque ni siquiera fuera capaz de arreglar el suyo propio?

Temía ser una mala madre, y cometer errores irreparables, errores que las harían infelices.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que era imposible vivir con miedo, así que la abrazaba y agradecía al cielo por tenerla. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

A la hora del alba, cuando los únicos rayos de sol que golpeaban la ventana eran suaves y no proporcionaban tanto calor, y los pájaros cantaban cerca de Central Park, una muy pequeña Sophie abrió sus ojitos, que aún tenían un color indefinido por el poco tiempo que hacía que habían aprendido a mirar, e hizo los únicos ruidos que era capaz de hacer, sin llorar aún.

Cuando su manito se levanto a penas y golpeó el pecho de su madre suavemente al caer, Bella se despertó, un poco sobresaltada. Abrió los ojos y bostezó con cansancio. Miró hacia su derecha, desde donde el reloj despertador marcaba las seis y media de la mañana. Acarició la cabeza de Sophie y le susurró:

—Hola, chiquitina. ¿No quieres dormir un rato más? —la niña chilló un poquito, sin saber que eso era un rotundo "no" para su pobre madre.

Ésta se sentó en la cama con lentitud y se pasó la mano por el cabello, enredado por haberse acostado sin secarlo. Bufó, molesta por no haberlo peinado siquiera, y miró los ojitos muy abiertos de su hija. Tenían un tono azul grisáceo.

Levantó su camiseta del pijama y acercó a la pequeña a su pecho, observando cómo succionaba y cerraba los ojitos.

Le acarició la cabeza suavemente y acomodó la mantita que estaba enrollada a su alrededor.

—Te quiero tanto… —le dio un beso.

Cuando Sophie terminó de comer, fue a la cocina a preparase té, mientras aún la tenía en brazos. Hizo una nota mental para comprar uno de esos pequeños arneses para llevarla.

La mañana pasó rápidamente, recibiendo llamados de compañeros del trabajo, enterados de que había dado a luz y con la intención de felicitarla. No conocía muy bien a ninguno, ya que había llegado a New York sólo un año atrás, y en los últimos cuatro meses se le había recetado reposo, por lo tanto no había ido a trabajar. Atendió cada llamada cortésmente, y les agradeció que se acordaran.

Cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar por unos minutos seguidos, decidió que debía limpiar a Sophie. El doctor le había dicho que podía bañarla, pero sin que el agua tocara el cordón umbilical, que debía caerse en unos diez días. Prefirió limpiar su cuerpito con toallitas húmedas para que la niña no se enfriara, y colocó alcohol y gasas en el ombligo, como la enfermera le había indicado.

Para las diez de la mañana, Sophie volvía a dormir en su cuna plácidamente, y Bella se había sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza recostada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, sin dormir, pero algo abstraída.

Su descanso fue interrumpido por un fuerte y decidido golpe en la puerta. Levantó su cansado y desarreglado ser y lo arrastró hasta la entrada. Cuando abrió, su ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa.

—Lo siento, Bells. Mi hermana es bastante… insistente. Y bueno, mi madre. Y Rosalie.

Un coro de "¡Hola, Bella!" y "¡Callate, Edward!" proveniente de tres hermosas mujeres la dejó muda.

—Eh… ¿hola? —dijo. Miró a Edward confundida, y éste clavó sus ojos intranquilos en los de ella.

Bella rió nerviosamente, peinando su pelo con las manos, e intentó ser una buena anfitriona al decir:

—Pueden pasar, si quieren.

—¡Gracias! —dijo la más baja de todas, con cabellos disparatados, cortos y negros y vestida como si estuviera a punto de modelar en una pasarela, entrando a la sala— Yo soy Alice, ella es mi madre, Esme —señaló a la mujer de cabello color caramelo—, y ésta es Rosalie, la novia de mi hermano Emmett —y una rubia despampanante se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, sonriente.

Bella intentó grabar los nombres en su mente, tratando de no pensar en lo extraño que era todo el asunto. Tres mujeres, familiares de Edward específicamente, acababan de _invadir _su hogar, solo para… ¿conocerla?

—Hola, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, ¿quieren sentarse? Si me hubieran avisado que venían podría haber preparado galletas, lo siento —observó a Edward con reproche y a las tres mujeres con disculpa.

Un barullo de "¡No te preocupes!" y "¡Fue nuestra culpa!" inundó la habitación. Bella sonrió, sabía por qué habían ido a su casa. Querían inspeccionar el terreno. Le cayeron bien instantáneamente.

Edward entró último por la puerta, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras susurraba:

—Lo lamento, ésta es mi familia —rió—. No podían esperar para conocerte.

Bella asintió sonriente, no le molestaba que hubieran ido.

—¿Quieren algo para tomar?

Alice negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro y dijo:

—No te preocupes, Bella. Vinimos a conocer a la _amiga _de mi hermano, nada más.

Dijo la palabra "amiga" con una incredulidad hilarante. Bella rió y miró a Edward, mientras se sentaba a su lado en uno de los sofás color marrón. Él le tomó la mano, preguntando:

—¿Sophie?

—Duerme.

—¿Te dejó dormir a ti?

Bella negó, cansada.

—Para nada.

Esme, Alice y Rosalie escuchaban la charla, escépticas. Se miraron entre sí sin que Edward o Bella lo notaran, y sonrieron. Tenían la impresión, o más bien la certeza, de que ellos dos no estarían mucho tiempo siendo solamente _amigos. _Ya saben… hablaban como si estuviesen casados. Y la forma en que se miraban… bueno. Decía suficiente.

Comenzaron a preguntarle sobre el nacimiento de su hija, los pormenores del embarazo y cómo lo estaba llevando hasta ahora. Ella respondió el cuestionario con amabilidad, y riendo sin parar por los comentarios que le hacían, y las comparaciones con el embarazo de Alice.

Pasaron charlando un largo rato, entre preguntas superficiales, y otras no tanto –llegaron a preguntar hasta del padre de Sophie, y Bella simplemente respondió: "Se fue". Todas le comentaron que era un imbécil y Edward tomó su mano con tristeza y la besó en el dorso -lo cual hizo que su corazón saltara, por cierto.

Para la hora del té, Esme ya le estaba diciendo:

—Bella, cariño, mañana hay un almuerzo familiar en casa. Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir.

Y sonrió encantadoramente, con verdadero cariño hacia la bonita muchacha de la que su hijo era incapaz de despegar los ojos.

Ella la miró con sorpresa, y luego volteó la cara hacia Edward. Éste sonrió, pidiéndole que fuera.

—Eh… ¿Sophie sería un problema?

—¡Nunca! —dijeron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo. Bella rió.

—Bueno, muchas gracias… pero no quiero interrumpir.

—No lo harás, Bella. Ahora eres parte de la familia, y Sophie también. ¡Seguramente será la mejor amiga de Maggie y de Landon! —dijo Alice, emocionadísima—. Mis hijos —aclaró.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué hermosos nombres! Lamento muchísimo que Edward se perdiera su nacimiento por mi culpa, Alice, en serio.

—¡Sh! Ni lo menciones, Bella, por favor. Ahora… creo que Sophie está a punto de despertar.

Todos la miraron, su familia, acostumbrada, sonrió, pero Isabella clavó sus ojos en Alice sin entender.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Alice predice cosas, usualmente tiene razón. Tiene presentimientos que casi siempre se cumplen. Es extraña, lo sé. Corre si quieres.

Alice tomó un almohadón del sofá y se lo aventó a Edward a la cabeza. Todas rieron.

Un segundo después, el llanto de Sophie se escuchó desde su habitación, y Bella observó a Alice con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa que resultaba bastante graciosa de ver.

—Ahora vuelvo —susurró, confundida porque, al parecer, Alice sí podía… presentir cosas.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Rosalie susurró:

—¡Es encantadora!

—¡Lo sé! —dijo Esme, sin poder ocultar su emoción.

—Edward —todas lo miraron, mientras Alice decía: —¡La dejas ir, y te las verás conmigo!

—¡Y conmigo, hijo!

—¡Y yo patearé cúbicamente tu trasero, Cullen!

El susodicho rió entre dientes y dijo:

—No pretendo hacerlo.

Rosalie, Esme y Alice se abalanzaron sobre él gritando lo más bajo que pudieron, intentando no hacer ruido para no alarmar a Bella, y le propinaron abrazos y besos. Su madre casi llora, susurrando con orgullo: "Mi niño está enamorado". Edward rodó los ojos a lo último.

Cuando volvió, con Sophie en sus brazos despierta y gorjeando, cada uno estaba sentado en su lugar y aparentando tranquilidad.

Al ver a la pequeña bebé, un coro de _¡Aww! _colmó el cuarto. Sophie estornudó, y Rosalie casi salta de emoción.  
Todas se abalanzaron hacia Bella, proporcionando arrullos y caricias para la niñita. Bella dejó que la tomaran en brazos y, para su sorpresa, la pequeña no lloró.

—¡Tenemos tres _pimpollitos _en la familia ahora! —casi sollozó Esme, emocionada, mirando fijamente a Sophie. Alice y Rosalie chillaron alegremente, lo cual hizo a Bella reír, anonadada con esa gente que se había colado en su tranquila vida y la estaba convirtiendo en algo _mejor_. Extraño, retorcido, muy, pero muy loco, pero _mejor. _Sophie observaba a las mujeres gritonas con los ojitos abiertos, sin asustarse, solo observando, lo cual sorprendió bastante a su madre. Parecía tener, en vez del común miedo que debería, una especie de curiosidad hacia los chillidos de las Cullen.

Cuando todas la sostuvieron hasta estar satisfechas, Edward reclamó a la pequeña.

—¡Denme a la niña, ustedes, absorbe-bebés! —todas rieron, y Bella lo miró con ternura mientras tomaba a Sophie en sus brazos. Lo hacía con tanto cariño, con tanto cuidado que parecía _su padre_. Intentó desechar ese pensamiento de su mente lo más rápido posible, pero no se iba.

Edward miraba a su nena como si fuera lo único en el mundo, y eso hacía que su corazón saltara de felicidad. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto? ¿Sería porque él era ridículamente apuesto, bueno e inteligente? Sentía algo mucho más fuerte que una amistad por él, y ese lazo que los unía, aunque hacía tan poco tiempo que se conocían, era demasiado fuerte para ser normal. ¡Había estado en el nacimiento de su hija, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué se suponía que debía sentir?  
Sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose que no podía pensar en ella misma en ese momento, ahora tenía a Sophie.

Mientras tanto, Alice Cullen observaba la expresión en el rostro de Edward al sostener a la bebé, y cómo brillaban sus ojos al ver a Bella. Y la miraba a ella, que estaba abstraída, con la vista fija en su hermano y ambas manos posadas en su corazón. Bella no se había dado cuenta, pero Alice sí lo había hecho.

Y ya no le quedaba ninguna duda.

—¡Bienvenida a las mujeres Cullen, Bella! —chilló abalanzándose hacia la confundida muchacha y estrujándola en un abrazo.

* * *

**Hola chicaaas :) Gracias por los reviews, son todos muy bonitos! Si las chicas que dejan comentarios sin cuenta quieren hacerme alguna pregunta o que les responda, dejen el mail y yo gustosa lo hago :)**

**No puedo estar más agradecida con ustedes por leer :) El capitulo que viene les va a encantar, van a ver. **

**Las quiero!**

**Caroline**


	4. Explícame qué me has hecho

**¡Hola! Aquí esta el cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste :) Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia, buena, mala, asquerosa, horrorosa o bonita, es mía, me encantaría que siguiera siendo así, por favor :) ¡Gracias!**

* * *

**Explícame qué me has hecho**

Ese día sábado en el cual la pequeña Sophie cumplía cuatro días de vida, Bella se despertó con unas ojeras profundas, aunque esta vez sí había secado su cabello antes de dormirse por lo cual estaba lacio y brillante.

A sus cortos veintitrés años podía decir con seguridad que era feliz, realmente feliz. Tenía un trabajo estable en el ámbito que siempre había soñado, el literario, y a una niñita recién nacida que le hacía compañía, y a quien amaba con todo su corazón. ¿Podía pedir algo más?

Considerándolo algo egoísta, pensaba que sí había algo que necesitaba: un padre para su hija.

Y cada vez que ese _asuntillo_ pasaba por su mente, había una sola persona que se presentaba para el papel. Edward, Edward, Edward. Sólo Edward, y eso le parecía completamente absurdo, ilógico, _inmoral. _

Pero ese _estúpido _hombre completo, perfecto (quería golpearse al pensar así de él), seguía apareciendo en su mente y en su casa y, para su desgracia –o quizás no tanto-, en su corazón.

En su pobre y adolorido corazón. ¿No le parecía suficiente al universo que ya la hubieran roto una vez, como para darle la oportunidad a alguien para que lo hiciera de nuevo? Al parecer no.

¿Edward sería capaz de lastimarla? Ella no lo creía probable. _Imposible_, se dijo.

Pero de todas formas ese miedo atosigante de enamorarse de él, perdidamente, y que no funcionara, y lastimar a su hija, y lastimarse ella de nuevo; ese miedo la percudía, la pinchaba a cada segundo. Y ya estaba harta de tenerlo, no podía más.

—¡Que pase lo que tenga que pasar! —le dijo a Sophie mientras la lavaba, aunque no era como si ella la estuviese entendiendo— ¿Tú no quieres tener a un papá como Edward? —la pequeña gorjeó suavemente, mientras Bella le curaba el cordón umbilical con delicadeza— Sí, yo también quiero que tengas un papi como Edward. Es más, quiero que _sea _Edward. Pero no le digas nada, es un poco tonto que mami piense eso, ¿no crees?

Sophia la miró con sus ojitos de color indefinido, pero balbuceando un poco. Bella rió y besó la pequeña nariz.

—Vamos a vestirte, hija, porque mamá ya esta divagando.

Le colocó un pequeño enterito rosado que era tan diminuto como ella y la envolvió con una mantita del mismo tono, antes de ponerla en su cuna mientras ella se vestía.

Se maquilló un poco y, cuando quedó satisfecha, se enfundó su tapado negro con botones, tomó a Sophie en brazos, y ambos bolsos: uno para su hija y otro para ella. No se olvidó del pequeño moisés portátil que le había regalado una vecina muy amable, porque su hija ya tenía cinco años.

Se aseguró de que todas las aberturas del departamento estuvieran bien cerradas, las hornallas apagadas y salió cerrando con llave, lo cual fue algo complejo ya que en un brazo sostenía el pequeño cuerpito de Sophie y en el otro dos bolsos. Tuvo que dejar los bolsos en el suelo para hacerlo, y cuando fue capaz de agarrar todo de nuevo, se vio con bastante dificultad para presionar el botón del ascensor.

_Esto será más difícil de lo que creía_, se dijo y salió fuera del edificio, saludando con una sonrisa al Sr. Lewis, el portero.

—¡Su bebé es preciosa, Bella! —le gritó antes de que ella se alejara mucho.

—¡Gracias, señor Lewis, ya se la voy a traer para que la conozca! —y el hombre rió. Quería a Bella como a una hija, la había ayudado a subir y a bajar del ascensor con su enorme barriga los meses pasados, y había sido tan amable como para llevarle la correspondencia hasta la puerta, dado su estado.

Bella se encontraba pensando que tendría que comprarle algo bonito en agradecimiento, cuando la bocina de un _estúpido _Volvo plateado la sobresaltó.

—¡Qué demo…! ¿Edward? —el Volvo estacionó justo frente a ella, una mujer algo _sobrecargada_ tiesa en la vereda, y su propietario se bajó con una sonrisa— ¡Edward! ¡Casi me haces maldecir frente a Sophie! ¿Qué _diantres _estás haciendo aquí?

—En realidad sabes que Sophie no entiende una sola palabra de lo que decimos, ¿cierto? —rió y Bella frunció el ceño.

—¡Entiende el _sentido!  
_  
Edward sonrió, la abrazó, besó su mejilla y tomó los bolsos y el moisés rápidamente.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No te dije que te iba a venir a buscar?

Ella negó, confundida.

—Lo siento, supuse que estaba implícito.

—Íbamos a dar un paseo, es temprano para ir a tu casa todavía, y _no_, no estaba _implícito_, Eddie.

—Claro que sí. Bueno, ¿vamos a dar un paseo? —el comentario hizo que Bella riera y rodara los ojos, comenzando a caminar de nuevo. Edward no le prestó atención y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Y… dime, ¿pudiste dormir algo? —preguntó él mientras miraba hacia el cielo justo cuando un pájaro pasaba sobre sus cabezas.

—Un poco.

—Bella… —dijo, a modo de advertencia, mirándola.

—Bueno, no mucho. ¡No se queda quieta un segundo! El médico dice que son cólicos. ¿Los cólicos duran para siempre? —lloriqueó, haciendo un puchero.

Edward sonrió con ternura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No, cariño, no duran para siempre. ¿Has pensado en contratar algo de ayuda?

—¿Estas loco? ¡No! Quiero cuidarla por mí misma, ¿qué clase de madre sería sino?

—Una que puede dormir.

—Bueno, no. Si no dormir es el precio que tengo que pagar para estar con ella, está bien, lo haré.  
No es para tanto.

—Entonces deja que yo vaya a ayudarte.

Edward esperaba algo nervioso un _no _rotundo, pero Bella, en cambio, lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De ir a estar con Sophie y cuidarla contigo, _ayudar_, estoy de vacaciones en el colegio.

Edward enseñaba piano en una bonita escuela primaria cerca del centro de Nueva York, también era bastante prestigiosa.

—Lo sé, _Eddie_, ¿pero estás seguro de que quieres malgastar tus vacaciones de invierno cuidando de un bebé? Créeme, no es tan divertido como parece.

—Oh, ya cállate, no las malgastaré. Quiero estar con Sophie y contigo —e hizo un puchero que casi le provoca a Bella un paro cardíaco. Ella, en vez de morir allí mismo, le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente y sonrió.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras, no objetaremos nada, ¿verdad, chiquitina?

Cuando Sophia bostezó, ambos adultos se miraron sonrientes y Edward la acercó más a su costado.

Caminaron sin idea de a dónde se dirigían por un rato, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque algo deshabitado con canteros de pequeñas florecillas que, al parecer, sobrevivían al invierno y árboles enormes, antiquísimos, de hojas secas amarillas, marrones, doradas. Eran todo un espectáculo.

—¡Qué bonito! —susurró Bella, porque Sophie se había dormido.

Edward la miró fijamente por un segundo y musitó:

—Lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida.

Bella volteó el rostro hacia él, sonriente, sin darse cuenta de que él no se estaba refiriendo precisamente al parque, y luego miró a Sophie y le acomodó la mantita, concentrada en que no tuviera frío.

Se sentaron uno a cada lado de un banco que se encontraba justo en el medio del parque, mientras Edward la seguía observando con una sonrisa y, como ella sintió sus ojos clavados en su rostro, le devolvió la mirada.

Quedaron viéndose mutuamente por un minuto, sonriéndose, hasta que Bella le sacó la lengua y puso los ojos bizcos, haciéndolo reír, mientras él intentaba por todos los medios no despertar a Sophie con el ruido. Trató de estar serio nuevamente –no lo consiguió del todo, pero algo es algo- y puso la cara que más hacía reír a Alice y a Rosalie: su rostro todo rojo e inflado y tenía la rara capacidad de desviar los ojos para los costados en sentido contrario y entonces Bella no pudo soportarlo más, se tapó la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra le entregaba a Edward la bebé y se iba corriendo un poco más lejos, siéndole imposible evitar las fuertes carcajadas que él de todas formas escuchó. Vio con una sonrisa cómo ella se apoyaba contra un árbol sin poder parar de reír, miraba hacia arriba e intentaba respirar con normalidad, pero cuando volvía a clavar la vista en el rostro de Edward comenzaba a carcajearse otra vez.

A él se le ocurrió que era maravillosa. Allí, con la fina espalda medio recostada en un árbol gigantesco, su abrigo negro que se ajustaba a su perfecta cintura y riendo hacia el cielo, lejos de Edward para no despertar a la niña que yacía en sus brazos. Estaba así a causa de él, por cierto.

Tuvo la súbita idea de que quería hacerla reír de esa manera todos los días por el resto de su vida, porque verla así de feliz, fuera por su cara de idiota o no, valía la pena como objetivo para siempre.

Dejó a Sophie en su moisés y caminó despacio hacia Bella, que intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad y se secaba las lágrimas de risa que habían caído por sus mejillas. Cuando llegó frente a ella, la miró sonriendo y le pasó los pulgares por el rostro sonrosado. Ella sonrió más.

—Estúpido —susurró con cariño, él soltó una pequeña carcajada, asintiendo—. Haz hecho que se me corriera el maquillaje.

—Estás perfecta.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero sonrió, sin embargo. Cada uno perforaba los ojos del otro con los propios, con una pequeña sonrisa, pero ya no estaban riendo.

—¿Ya te agradecí por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotras?

Edward asintió.

—Sí, lo hiciste. No sé porqué, pero bueno. ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando él se acercó tanto a su cuerpo que podía sentir su respiración. Asintió.

—¿Qué me hiciste?

—¿Que… qué te hice? —susurró, confundida. Él sonrió.

—¿Me embrujaste?

Ella negó, sonriendo nerviosa. Se estaba imaginando a dónde quería llegar, y le encantaba _demasiado _la idea.

—¿Eres algún tipo de vampiro absorbe-almas?

Bella rió y le dijo que no con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces cómo has hecho, explícame, para que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti o en esa pequeña bebé rosadita ni por un segundo? ¡Ni uno! —susurró, cada vez más cerca de sus labios.

Ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo y terminó la distancia entre sus rostros, posando suavemente su boca en la de Edward. Él la tomó de la cintura y ella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo más a sí misma. El beso comenzó siendo gentil y suave y fue acelerando a medida que ambos se daban cuenta de cuánto se necesitaban. Escucharon a unos metros el llanto de Sophie y sonrieron con los ojos cerrados mientras se separaban. Bella miró sus ojos, luego hacia abajo, avergonzada, y negó con la cabeza para luego volver a soltar una risita. Edward hizo que lo viera de nuevo tomándola por la barbilla y depositó otro beso en su boca sorprendida.

Ambos sonrieron enormemente y él la tomó de la mano, yendo hacia la niña que lloraba quedito, queriendo llamar la atención.

Bella agarró el bolso y sacó un biberón que había preparado esa mañana. Aupó a Sophie susurrándole un arrullo, se sentó en el banco y la alimentó, con la mirada de Edward posada en ellas, feliz.

—Te quiero —dijo Bella, repentinamente, observando a Edward y levantándose para darle un pequeño beso en la boca. Él la miró, sorprendido, y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja y, antes de que ella pudiera sentarse de nuevo en su lado del banco, la tomó y la abrazó, con cuidado de no aplastar a la pequeña en medio.

—Yo te quiero más —susurró en su oído, y ella rió.

—¿No crees que es hora de ir a la casa de tus padres? Son las doce.

Él asintió, sin poder borrar la sonrisa boba de su rostro, y tomó los bolsos en un brazo, y el otro lo posó en los hombros de Bella, mientras caminaban hacia su auto.

Todo lo que había ocurrido en la pasada media hora les resultaba completamente extraño, irracional, ambos lo sabían, ambos lo estaban pensando. Era una locura, de esas que vives como volando, sin un solo pie en la tierra. Pero al mismo tiempo sentían que ese era su lugar en el mundo, que allí y nada más que allí querían estar, y el aire de normalidad que se respiraba hacía que, irónicamente y muy dentro suyo, se sintieran nerviosos.

Llegar a la casa de Carlisle y Esme les tomó otra media hora, Bella iba en el asiento trasero porque cargaba a Sophie y Edward manejaba, mientras le murmuraba cada cinco minutos que iba a comprarle a la pequeña una silla para auto.

—Ni se te ocurra —era la respuesta de ella cada vez que volvía a sacar el tema. Él no le prestaba atención, iba a comprar la sillita de todas formas.

Cuando cruzaron una valla blanca con un pequeño buzón en forma de casita para pájaros, Edward le dijo:

—Llegamos, Bells.

—Llegamos, Sophie—susurró Bella. Edward sonrió.

Bajaron del auto, Edward cargando los bolsos y Bella llevando a la niña, y caminaron lentamente por el sendero de piedra que llevaba hasta la puerta de los Cullen.

Sin que fuera necesario tocar la puerta, Esme salió a recibirlos justo cuando pisaban el último escalón del pórtico.

—¡Hola, Bella! ¡Ay, que hermosa que está Sophie! —chilló Esme, emocionada. Edward fingió estar ofendido.

—Hola, mamá —dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Bella lo miró y contuvo la risa, y Esme le sonrió:

—Hola, bebé. Lo lamento.

Los hizo pasar y dejar sus abrigos. Esme tomó a Bella de la mano e inmediatamente la llevó hacia la cocina, el centro de reunión femenino de esa casa, en donde Alice y Rosalie esperaban para chismosear sobre Dios sabe qué. Edward rodó los ojos y se fue a la sala, en donde los hombres siempre se ocultaban de la charla de mujeres en la que temían estar incluidos.

—Hola, hijo, ¿ya te arrancaron a la chica de las manos?

Edward asintió malhumorado, sentándose en el sofá al lado de Jasper y Emmett –quienes jugaban un tonto videojuego de autos y lo saludaron con un escueto "Hey, tonto"- y tomando una cerveza de la mesita de café.

—¡Hola, Bella! —chilló Alice al verla entrar en la cocina de la mano de Esme.

—¡Hey, Bella! —saludó Rosalie, cuando pudo mirarla, ya que estaba muy ocupada dándole de comer a Landon, quien escupía la leche sobre su babero.

—¿Cómo están, chicas? Mira lo lindos que son estos niños... —Bella se acercó a Maggie con Sophie en brazos y le tocó la pequeña cabecita.

—¿No es increíble que hayan nacido el mismo día? ¡Serán como hermanos!

Bella asintió, sonriente.

—Gracias a ellos nos conocimos, eso es lo increíble.

Rosalie le dio la razón, mirando fijamente a Landon.

—Bueno, _Bellita_—dijo Esme en tono bajo, sólo para que ellas escucharan—, cuéntanos, ¿qué estuvieron haciendo con Edward? Porque él estaba aquí antes de irte a buscar y eso fue hace como… —miró su reloj de muñeca— dos horas.

Rosalie sonrió diabólicamente, y Alice la imitó. Bella, la pobre interrogada, sonrió de forma culpable.

—Fuimos al parque, nada más —mintió.

Las tres mujeres alzaron las cejas con incredulidad.

—¿Nada más?

—¿Estás completamente segura, Bella? —dijo Alice, apuntándola con un biberón. Bella rió.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero no hagan escándalo —se sonrojó.

No podía creer que les fuera a contar el episodio de aquella mañana a tres casi desconocidas –locas de remate-, pero sentía muy en el fondo que ocultárselos sería inútil, y a demás, las quería. Pasar una tarde entera hablando con ellas le había demostrado que de verdad la consideraban parte de la familia, y no quería perder eso. Eran personas extraordinarias, por más dementes que estuvieran.

—Nos besamos —todas chillaron tan fuerte que los tres bebés comenzaron a llorar, asustados. Se tomaron un minuto para calmarlos antes de susurrar fuertemente:

—¿En serio?

Bella asintió, balanceando a Sophie en sus brazos.

—En realidad, yo lo besé.

—¡Así se hace, Bella! —dijo Rosalie, riendo. Esme estaba que explotaba de felicidad, y a Bella le pareció que Alice estaba por ponerse a saltar y a aplaudir como una niña pequeña. Sonrió al pensar eso.

—Pero él iba a hacerlo de todas formas, no es para tanto.

Se sentía algo avergonzada. Sus acompañantes rieron.

—¿Y cómo fue? —preguntó Alice, exaltada. Bella miró a Esme cohibida. Era la madre, por dios.

—No te preocupes, querida, yo también fui joven y con Carlisle éramos terribles.

Todas rieron a ese comentario, divertidas por la soltura de Esme.

—Bueno, él puso una cara que casi hace que me muera de risa, y me alejé un poco dejándolo con Sophie porque estaba durmiendo, y no la quería despertar con el estruendo. ¡Era demasiado, no sé cómo aprendió a hacerla!

—Se la enseñó mi marido —dijo Esme, rodando los ojos.

—¿Esa que hace que parezca que su cabeza va a explotar? —preguntó Rose, y cuando Bella asintió, ella y Alice comenzaron a reír frenéticamente.

Esme bufó, divertida pero fingiendo que le molestaba.

—Odio cuando hace eso —le dijo a Bella, mientras las otras dos seguían riendo.

Bella sonrió. Cuando Alice y Rose se calmaron un poco y se limpiaron las lágrimas del rostro, Esme le pidió que continuara.

—Entonces no sé, me vio ahí parada y decidió venir. Dejó a Sophie en el moisés, y comenzó a decirme… bueno, me dijo que no podía sacarnos —señaló a Sophie y a ella misma— de su cabeza, y… estaba muy cerca, lo besé. ¡Pero él estaba por hacerlo! —se defendió. Las tres mujeres casi comienzan a chillar de nuevo, pero se dieron cuenta de que los bebés dormían, así que chillaron en susurros. Bella rió: estaban todas mal de la cabeza— Ah, y le dije que lo quería. Y el también.

Esperaba que entre los chillidos no escucharan lo último, pero ellas escuchaban _todo.  
_  
—¿¡En serio!? —dijo Alice, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Rose miraba a Bella con una sonrisa monumental. Esme estaba a punto de llorar.

—¡No llores, Esme! —dijo Bella, conmovida, algo risueña.

—¡Es que estoy tan feliz! —todas rieron, mientras la mayor de las cuatro iba en busca de un pañuelo. Alice y Rose abrazaron a Bella, y al darse cuenta, rieron: las tres tenían a sus pobres bebés en brazos.

—¡No aplasten a mis niños! —dijo Alice.

—¿Los podemos acostar en alguna parte ahora que están dormidos?

—Claro, cuando Esme supo que iba a tener gemelos, decoró un cuarto entero sólo para ellos. Y ahora, para Sophie. Agregamos otra cuna.

Bella les sonrió, conmovida.

—¿De verdad hicieron eso?

—¡Pues claro, querida! —dijo Esme al entrar de nuevo en la cocina— Ye dije que eras parte de la familia. ¿Les preparamos la comida a los ineptos de nuestros chicos?

Todas rieron y asintieron, fueron a dejar a los niños en la habitación y cuando volvieron, Esme las esperaba con tres delantales en sus manos. Cada una agarró el suyo y se pusieron manos a la obra.  
Las cuatro tenían un don especial para la cocina, y eso era algo que Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y Edward agradecían con pasión. Sobre todo Emmett, el oso, el que cada vez que iba a la casa de una persona la dejaba sin víveres.

—Aún no saludé a Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett, chicas. Espero que no se ofendan.

—No te preocupes, son conscientes de que solemos arrastrar a nuestros dominios a las invitadas, y son más conscientes de que no _deben _entrar aquí, a menos que quieran que les demos cosas para hacer.

—Y no quieren —agregó Alice, señalando con una cuchara de madera, con la que estaba revolviendo la salsa.

Rose negó con la cabeza, apoyando lo dicho por Alice y Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Igualmente, los sacaríamos de aquí, porque les pides que doblen una servilleta en triángulo y encuentran la forma de doblarla formando un círculo. Y lo peor es que no saben cómo llegaron hasta allí, así que… —apuntó Rosalie, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Todas rieron y Esme dijo:

—Eres mala, pero sí, prácticamente tienes razón.

Rieron más fuerte.

Escucharon que la puerta de la cocina se abría y cuatro hombres enormes con cara de asustados entraron a la habitación.

—Hola, amor… ¿tenemos hambre? —dijo Emmett mirando a Rosalie, y estaba tan nervioso que lo último pareció una pregunta más que una afirmación.

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí y luego a ellos, unos escondidos detrás de los otros, y les provocó tanta gracia la imagen que comenzaron a reír histéricamente.

—Salgamos de aquí antes de que las brujas nos cocinen en sus calderos —dijo Jasper en susurros que podían escucharse perfectamente.

Las chicas rieron más fuerte, y ellos comenzaron a sonreír.

Esme rodó los ojos y tomó dos cuencos de madera, en donde colocó unos cuantos chips para que comieran.

—¡Parecen niños! ¡Carlisle, me sorprende de ti! —Carlisle la miró, escéptico, con una sonrisita traviesa— No, qué digo, no me sorprende en absoluto. Ahora vayan, coman y no vengan a molestar. ¡Ah! Y pueden poner la mesa.

Todos gruñeron, pero al ver los ceños fruncidos de sus mujeres comenzaron a escucharse coros de  
"¡Sí, amor!" y "¡Ya mismo!". Y salieron como bólidos de la cocina.

—Ya veo por qué no los quieren aquí —dijo Bella. Todas asintieron y siguieron cocinando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luego de que Bella saludara a Emmett –lo cual la perturbó un poco, aunque logró que se riera al preguntarle si le gustaba su hermano-, a Jasper y a Carlisle, todos se sentaron a la mesa ovalada del comedor que casi nunca usaban, excepto cuando eran un batallón de gente muerta de hambre; Esme sirvió la comida con una sonrisa mientras su marido les contaba a todos un estúpido chiste que algún doctor sin nada que hacer le había transmitido.

—Horrible, papá. Terriblemente malo —rió Edward, y Carlisle lo acompañó, asintiendo.

—Era para romper el hielo —se excusó.

—Creo que, en esta familia, el hielo estuvo y siempre estará roto, no hace falta nada _extra _—Alice le comentó a Bella por lo bajo, quién rió, feliz, mientras empezaban a comer la pasta que ellas mismas habían preparado.

—¡Esto está buenísimo, chicas…! ¡Y mamá! —exclamó Emmett con la boca repleta de comida; su madre le propinó un golpe juguetón en la cabeza, sintiéndose insultada.

—Cierra la boca, cerdo —reclamó Rosalie, y todos rieron, incluso Emmett, quien seguía degustando su pasta. Su mujer negó con la cabeza, resignada.

—No cambiará, Rose, no sé para qué lo sigues intentando —apuntó Edward, mirando a su hermano mayor con diversión. Bella le sonrió y él la miró cariñosamente, rodando los ojos.

—Nunca digas nunca —murmuró la rubia mientras le dirigía una mirada amenazadora a Emmett. Él tragó saliva, abriendo los ojos con miedo.

—Basta, comamos en paz.

Esme podría haber acallado a un batallón de cavernícolas hambrientos con esa mirada. Bella sonrió, tomándole la mano a Edward, anonadada por estar allí entre medio de una familia _de verdad. _Estaba algo sorprendida, también.

Cuando los platos estuvieron vacíos y las copas llenas de vino, Carlisle exclamó:

—¡Propongo un brindis por Bella y Sophie, las nuevas integrantes de la familia!

Todos rieron y alzaron sus copas, gritando "¡Por Bella y Sophie!"

Edward, que no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz, dijo:

—¡Brindo por la familia!

—¡Por la familia! —corearon, bebiendo.

Al finalizar la velada, todos se despidieron de Bella y de su hijita como si las conocieran desde hacía años. Hubo abrazos, besos y efusivas promesas de almuerzos y salidas al Spa con las mujeres. Bella simplemente no podía creerlo.

Edward le abrió la puerta del coche y la ayudó a acomodar a Sophie sobre ella, mirándola con una risa plasmada en el rostro. La besó en los labios y ella sonrió.

Cuando estuvo acomodado en el asiento del piloto y emprendió el camino hacia el centro de la ciudad, Bella exclamó:

—¿Qué haces? Así no llegas a mi departamento, Edward.

—Claro que no, haremos unas compras.

Ella frunció el ceño, consternada.

—¡Eres más testarudo que yo!

—Imposible, cariño. La única persona más testaruda que tú es mi queridísima hermana, yo estoy unos cuantos niveles más abajo.

Sonrió con sorna y Bella bufó. Agachó la cabeza hacia Sophie y, como si Edward no estuviese allí, dijo:

—Edward es el más testarudo, tenlo en cuenta, sobre todo cuando traigas un novio y debas presentárnoslo.

Él abrió los ojos.

—¡Ella no va a tener novio hasta que yo me muera! ¡No, señor!

Bella se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida. Había dicho eso como una simple broma, ni siquiera lo meditó. Estaba implicando a Edward en su futuro lejano, y él también lo hacía. Y estaba celoso de la niña como si fuera suya.

Al pensar en ello, sonrió, a punto de llorar. Edward la observó por el espejo retrovisor, pero no dijo una palabra, temiendo haberla lastimado de alguna forma. No sabía cómo, pero sentía que había dicho algo malo. O tal vez algo bueno, porque allí estaba ella, llorando con una sonrisa en su rostro. _¿Acaso no es hermosa? _Pensó. _¿Acaso no es todo lo que siempre quise?_

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí n.n Me encantaría que me hicieran saber su opinión en un review, ya saben :D Gracias por el apoyo y las sugerencias, los comentarios y las cosas bonitas que me dicen :) Pueden tirarme tomates tambien, no me voy a ofender jajaj**

**Gracias EN SERIO, por todo.**

**Las quiero!**

**Caroline**


	5. De desesperación y segundos nombres

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es de mua, por lo que espero que siga así. NO al plagio. **

* * *

**De desesperación y segundos nombres**

—¡No vas a pagar todo eso, tú, derrochador! —ella chilló, enojada. Él no le hizo ni un poquito de caso y siguió buscando su tarjeta de crédito en la billetera, sonriente.

—No hagas pucheros… Eres extraña, cariño. ¿Tú no quieres un hombre que te financie los sueños, como la mayoría?

Bella notó que la cajera miraba a Edward algo babeante. Frunció el ceño y se acercó celosamente a él. Le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de la boca y le dijo en un susurro:

—Yo sólo te quiero a ti.

Cuando salieron del local, ningún cliente tenía una sonrisa más extensa que la de Edward Cullen.

Un empleado del negocio de artículos para bebés seguía a la pareja, arrastrando un carrito repleto de cajas y bolsas, casi todas para la pequeña Sophie, y varios regalos para Maggie y Landon.

—Esto es demasiado —murmuró Bella, consternada. Edward la miró con una sonrisa.

—Nunca será demasiado para esta princesita —besó a la bebé que movía los bracitos acostada en su coche.

Un estremecimiento de felicidad recorrió a la castaña. Era maravilloso lo que podía ocurrir en sólo cuatro días.

—Puedes dejar el carrito aquí, muchas gracias —le dijo Edward al empleado. Éste sonrió y volvió al local, recorriendo el largo trecho desde el lugar del aparcamiento en donde habían logrado dejar el auto hasta el negocio, con un poco de dificultad. Era sábado por la tarde y el centro de la ciudad estaba repleto.

—¡Edward! —gritó Bella de pronto, quedándose estática frente a la puerta del copiloto.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —la miró asustado, con la sillita rosada para auto en las manos.

—¡Tengo que anotar a Sophie en el registro! —chilló, desesperada.

—¿No lo hiciste?

—¡Pasaste los últimos días conmigo, me hubieras visto hacerlo! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¡Soy una mala madre!

Un par de personas veían a la pareja con un cochecito, parada al lado de un Volvo repleto de cajas y bolsas a su alrededor, ambos gritando como desquiciados. Edward se dio cuenta de ello porque bajó la voz, se acercó a Bella, la abrazó y le dijo al oído:

—Claro que no eres una mala madre, tonta. Lo siento, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

—¡Pero la niña no existe, Edward! ¿Qué si le pasaba algo? —lloró, poniendo las manos sobre su rostro horrorizada. Él le acarició la cabeza, se separó de ella y tomó a Sophia en sus brazos y la colocó justo frente a los ojos de su madre.

—Ésta es Sophie Swan. Al parecer —observó a la bebé por un segundo con una pequeña sonrisa— va a tener los ojos verdes; su madre es Bella Swan y es —miró a Bella— la mujer más hermosa que pisó este mundo —ella rió llorosamente—. Mira lo que hiciste, hiciste un milagro. Tú solita. Ahora vamos a ir a inscribirla en el registro, y todo va a estar bien, y nada habrá pasado. No llores… por favor, no llores —la abrazó despacio, con la pequeña en medio. Ella sonrió tristemente y besó a ambos.

Edward secó sus lágrimas y besó su frente. Bella sostuvo a la niña mientras él terminaba de colocar la sillita en el auto, y cuando todo estuvo listo y cargado, fueron hacia el registro civil. Bella tenía todo el papeleo en su bolso. Lo había preparado antes de que Sophie naciera, no podía explicarse a sí misma qué había ocurrido para olvidar algo tan importante. Quería golpearse la cabeza contra el tablero del auto.

Edward pareció ver su rostro de desesperación, porque comentó:

—Bella, estás a tiempo aún. Hay ocho días de plazo para inscribirla, hoy es el cuarto. A ver… ¿Sophia Swan? ¿Sin segundos nombres?

—Oh… No lo sé ¿crees que necesite un segundo nombre? Es más bonito. Sophia… Swan. No lo sé… ¿Rebecca?

—Sophia Rebecca Swan…

—¡No, no! No me gusta. ¿Qué tal Sophia Juliet Swan?

—No... creo que no van muy bien.

—A ver. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu abuela preferida, Ed?

—Elizabeth —dijo, sorprendido.

—Sophia Elizabeth Swan. Me gusta —sonrió. Los labios de él se le curvaron involuntariamente, pensando lo que eso significaba.

—¿De verdad, Bella? —se emocionó, intentando fijar la vista en la carretera y dejar de mirarla anonadado.

Ella asintió.

—Ajá. Es un nombre hermoso. ¿Te gusta como queda?

—Me encanta.

La observó a los ojos con dulzura.

—Gracias —susurró.

Bella se volteó y arropó a Sophie en su sillita.

—Sophia Elizabeth Swan. Ese es tu nombre, cielo. ¿Te gusta?

La bebé gorjeó dulcemente y ambos se miraron con una hermosa sonrisa trazada en sus rostros.  
Para llegar al registro civil desde el centro comercial había que cruzar la tediosa autopista, que en determinados horarios estaba completamente a rebalsar. En ese horario, por ejemplo.  
Bella se ponía más y más nerviosa conforme transcurrían los minutos. Estaban varados, había un enorme embotellamiento de casi un kilómetro a causa del accidente provocado por un conductor ebrio.

—¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan idiota para conducir un camión estando ebrio? —chilló Bella, exasperada y con algo de desesperación. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese hombre maldito hubiese chocado con ellos? Sophie… tan pequeña. No quiso ni imaginarlo.

—La pregunta sería cómo puede ser que alguien sea tan imbécil para _conducir _estando tomado. No solamente un camión —dijo Edward, cansado de esperar y bastante indignado. Si le hubiera ocurrido algo a Bella o a Sophie por un hombre así… lo hubiera matado. Él mismo, con sus propias manos. Lo hubiese perseguido hasta encontrarlo y asesinarlo dolorosamente.

Bella asintió, dándole la razón.

—¿A qué hora deja de atender el registro?

—A las siete. Son las cinco y media, tenemos tiempo. Llegaremos, no te preocupes.

Ella estaba con la cara apoyada en su mano derecha y los ojos cerrados.

—Me duele la cabeza —anunció con la voz algo débil, estrechando más los párpados para disminuir el dolor. Hacía calor dentro del auto, y el tráfico avanzaba muy despacio, cuando avanzaba. Las personas no dejaban de hacer sonar el claxon inútilmente.

La mano fría de él se posó en su frente, examinándola por si tenía fiebre.

—Tienes un poco de temperatura. Cuando estos muchachos se decidan a mover el maldito camión, paro en una farmacia a comprarte un analgésico —dijo, bajando la calefacción y arropando mejor a Sophie.

—No, no… primero inscribamos a Sophie, luego tomo uno en casa. Deja la calefacción, se va a enfermar la nena.

La miró apretando los labios, sin discutir para que no le diera más dolor, y le acarició el pelo.

Luego de unos minutos más, los autos comenzaron a moverse con más rapidez, y pronto pudieron pasar el accidente, con un suspiro de alivio por parte de ambos.

Llegar al enorme edificio de mármol color blanco no les costó mucho más. No había mucha gente, puesto que era sábado por la tarde, y tardaron poco y nada en darle los papeles a la encargada de la oficina pertinente y recibir la fecha en que el documento de identidad iba a ser enviado a la casa de Bella.

Sophie lloriqueaba un poco en su sillita porque tenía hambre y a Bella se le habían acabado los biberones.

—Lo siento, chiquitita, ahora llegamos a casa.

Edward sonrió con la vista fija en la carretera, endulzado como cada vez que Bella hablaba con Sophie como si ella la entendiera. Luego se le ocurrió una pregunta que no le había hecho a la castaña aún.

—Bells… ¿por qué "Sophia"?

Ella lo miró con un creciente sonrojo plasmándosele desde las orejas hasta el cuello.

—¿Es necesario que te lo diga? —preguntó, mortificada.

Él rió y asintió.

—Sobre todo ahora que el hecho de hacerlo te avergonzó.

—Mierda.

—Ajá. Dime, ¿qué puede ser tan malo? ¡Has dicho una mala palabra delante de Sophie! —exclamó, fingiendo horror. Ella no le prestó atención.

—Oh, créeme, me odiarás.

Su risa retumbó por todo el interior del auto.

Bella lo miró, exasperada.

—Por una película.

—¿Eh? —dijo él, intentando no volver a reír.

—¡Le puse el nombre a mi hija por una película! ¿Feliz?

—Aún no. ¿Por cuál película? —rió.

—Mphmhph… —gruñó Bella.

—Lo siento, cariño, no hablo cetaceo.

—Cartas a Julieta.

—¿¡Cartas a Julieta?! —exclamó, comenzando a reír estrepitosamente de nuevo, sin poder creerlo.

—Es mi favorita —dijo ella, queriendo excusarse.

—Oh, es una bonita película —le murmuró Edward, acariciando su rostro con ternura. Intentó dejar de reír, y lo logró bastante bien.

—La protagonista se llama Sophie, y es una chica excepcional. Deja de burlarte —lloriqueó.

—No me burlo, es un nombre hermoso. Y la película es bonita. No te tortures, cariño.

Bella sonrió un poco y se dio vuelta para mirar a su hija.

—¿Ves? A Eddie le gusta tu nombre, estoy segura de que él se ocupará de golpear al que se burle de ti alguna vez por su procedencia.

Edward rió y asintió mientras decía:

—Nadie se atreverá a hacerlo nunca, chiquitina. Serás tan fuerte y hermosa como tu mamá.

De lo que nadie se dio cuenta, fue que a Bella le había rebotado el corazón desde allí hasta la luna, y tenía ese sentimiento de _necesitar a alguien para siempre_ que le aturullaba los sentidos.  
_Edward. ¿Qué me hiciste tú a mí?_

* * *

_Holaquetaaaaaaaaaaaaal. Miren, para las que preguntaron, ACTUALIZO LOS VIERNES. Excepto en situaciones como esta, que actualizo quizás un día antes o uno despues, pero como ya tengo el capi, prefiero actualizar antes n.n Mañana viajo (de nuevo -.-) por eso subo hoy. ¡Son tan lindas con los reviews que me dejan! Gracias y gracias de nuevo, no puedo dejar de sonreir cuando los leo. (Aw, rimó) Eeeeeeen fin.  
_

_¡Perdon por subir un capítulo tan corto, prometo que el próximo será kilométrico! _

_Gracias por el apoyo constante de muchas, y el nuevo apoyo de otras :D ¿Me dejan un review? Si tienen alguna duda sobre el capítulo, o comentario que hacer, bienvenidas sean. Las que escriben en invitado y quieren que responda, por favor MANDEN SU E-MAIL, con espacios, porque sino Fanfiction lo borra. ¡Gracias!_

_Les mando un beso gigantesco y una risa de esas que contagian, _

_Caroline_


	6. Fiebre

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía. Si alguien la ve publicada en otro lado que no sea aquí, por favor que me avise. No di ningún permiso, y creo que no daré. Gracias n.n**

* * *

**Fiebre**

Al llegar al bonito departamento, Bella caminó lentamente hacia adentro con su hija dormida en brazos, la dejó en su cuna y encendió el colgante con animalitos y música que giraba sobre ella.

Fue hacia el comedor y vio a Edward dejar todas las cajas y bolsas sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo trajiste todo tan rápido tú solo?

—Tu portero me ayudó, te manda saludos.

Ella sonrió divertida y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres un café? Voy a tomarme una aspirina —Edward caminó con ella hasta la pequeña pero bien acomodada cocina con paredes color maíz. Observó que Bella estaba pálida y algo débil.

—Yo lo preparo, Bells, ¿por qué no vas a sentarte un poco?

—Estoy bien, ¿leche y azúcar? —murmuró.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella no estaba bien por dos pequeños detalles. El primero era que al tomarle la mano, se notaba que su temperatura corporal pasaba con creces la normal. El segundo constaba en que no podía caminar en línea recta sin tambalearse, y sudaba.

—Isabella Marie Swan. Vamos a acostarte. No protestes —calló las palabras que la muchacha ya estaba por balbucear. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y siguió colocando el granulado café en el filtro de la cafetera.

Él suspiró, resignado, la tomó en brazos y la llevó en volandas a la cama, mientras ella le propinaba  
débiles golpes en el pecho.

—No —susurró—… ¡Me siento bien! —y para refutar su afirmación, comenzó a toser fuertemente.

—Te enfermaste, cariño. Descansa, yo la puedo cuidar a Sophie. ¿Confías en mí?

—Para tu desgracia, más que en nadie.

La respuesta de Bella hizo que le subiera un calorcito desde el pecho hasta el brillo de los ojos.

—Gracias —besó su frente mientras la dejaba suavemente en la cama de dos plazas y arropaba su cuerpo tembloroso. Se veía más enferma a cada segundo. La obligó a tomar el analgésico para la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza y a beberse toda el agua, luchando contra la sonrisa que quería brotar en sus labios al ver el puchero que tenía ella.

**—**Pareces una niñita cuando te enfermas, compórtate —ordenó, curvando las comisuras dulcemente. Se vio obligado a reir cuando ella transformó su puchero en una mezcla se sonrisa y ceño fruncido—. Y quédate quietita aquí, que voy a tratar de bajarte la fiebre.

Salió de la habitación como un rayo, ansioso por volver con ella. Rebuscó entre los utensilios de cocina, las organizadas montañas de recipientes de plástico, metal, vidrio, las cucharitas, los cucharones, hasta que por fin encontró una pequeña vasija perfecta para lo que se proponía. Luego rebuscó en los cajones de la sala un pañuelo de tela y lo sumergió en el tarro previamente lleno de agua helada.

—Eres un ángel, Edward —susurró Bella cuando el pañuelo húmedo y frío tocó su frente, cerrando los ojos. Él sonrió y dijo:

—Ya estás delirando.

Bella soltó una risa débil. Su rostro estaba colorado y caliente, tenía el cabello pegado a la frente por el agua del pañuelo y el vestido estaba arrugado. Aun tenía puestos los zapatos, así que Edward le quitó con suavidad las sábanas de encima para sacárselos.

—Tengo frío —lloriqueó adormilada. Él le acarició la frente y acomodó su cabello castaño y largo para que no le molestara. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y tomó su pierna delgada, desabrochando la cinta del tacón con delicadeza y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra. Para su desgracia, notó que ese vestido que llevaba era incómodo y algo ajustado. Pensó si era mejor dejarla así o colocarle un camisón, y decidió preguntarle.

—Bells, ¿quieres que te de un pijama?

Ella asintió lentamente con los ojos cerrados, y él no pudo identificar si estaba soñando, delirando de fiebre o estaba despierta.

—¿De dónde lo saco?

—Cajón —susurró, dando vuelta el rostro para ocultarlo de la luz que entraba por la ventana. Edward fue a cerrar las cortinas y se acercó a la cajonera de madera. Abrió el primer cajón y lo cerró rápidamente al ver que era su ropa interior. Quiso golpearse. ¿Era un hombre o qué? La realidad era que no le gustaba la idea de ver su ropa interior allí, precisamente. No sé si me explico.

Abrió el segundo cajón y sí, por suerte estaban sus pijamas. Encontró un fino camisón de seda. Era negro y algo pequeño, pero se veía cómodo y suave, así que lo tomó sin querer mirarlo mucho y se acercó a ella de nuevo.

Estaba en medio de la conciencia y el sueño; respondía, pero no estaba seguro de si lo hacía pensando.

—Bells, necesito que me ayudes a ponerte esto.

Ella lo comprendió y, aún con los ojos cerrados, levantó ambos brazos hacia él. Edward rió quedamente, porque pensaba que era dulce hasta cuando estaba enferma. La tomó de la cintura y logró que se sentara con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho sin mucho esfuerzo, pesaba menos que una pluma. ¿Esta mujer había tenido un bebé hacía cuatro días? Parecía increíble. Le acarició el pelo y pasó su mano cálida por su espalda, esperando encontrar la cremallera del vestido. Cuando lo hizo, la deslizó hacia abajo, abajo hasta casi el fin de su espalda y quitó los finos breteles de sus hombros con delicadeza. Su sostén azul marino de encaje había quedado a la vista, y Edward intentaba por todos los medios no ser irrespetuoso y mirar su cuerpo perfecto. ¿Qué le pasaba?

_Me vuelve loco, eso es lo que pasa,_ murmuró en su mente.

La recostó de nuevo con la cabeza en la almohada y le quitó por las piernas la parte de abajo de la  
prenda. Tomó su cintura desnuda nuevamente y la colocó contra su pecho, agarró el camisón con ambas manos y lo pasó suavemente por la cabeza de ella, los breteles por los brazos con un poco de dificultad y luego lo bajó hasta cubrirle la mitad del muslo. Tuvo el impulso de suspirar con alivio. Acarició su rostro y su cuello y la volvió a cubrir con una sábana. Ella tiritó.

—Tengo frió —repitió quedamente.

—No te puedo tapar más, no te va a bajar la fiebre si lo hago.

—Pero tengo frío —lloriqueó. Edward rió bajito y se recostó a su lado de costado, mirándola y acariciándole el pelo. Observó su rostro, ojeroso y pálido, sus pestañas oscuras enmarcando sus párpados cerrados, la pequeña nariz respingada, los labios colorados y entreabiertos. Tenía un rebelde mechón de cabello sobre la frente, estiró sus dedos y lo tomó con cuidado, peinándolo con el resto del cabello delicadamente.  
Bella, absorta en mitad del trecho entre consciencia e inconsciencia, sintió que una mano grande, suave y cálida se desplazaba desde su rostro hacia su cuello, bajaba desde el descubierto hombro derecho hasta los finos dedos, que tomó entre los suyos y besó. Comenzó a despertar lentamente, todo giraba, todo le dolía, no recordaba haber enfermado así desde que era pequeña. Quizás nunca lo había hecho porque sabía que no habría nadie que la protegiera de esa forma.  
Se volteó hacia él y abrió los ojos lentamente, con cansancio.

—Gracias por cuidarme —susurró. Él no pudo soportarlo más y le dio un beso en la boca, suave y rápido. Ella lo miró ceñuda, todo lo enojada que podía estar alguien con bastante fiebre.

—Te voy a contagiar —reclamó, posando su fina mano en la mejilla de él, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Descansa, por favor. Estaré bien, te pondrás mejor por la mañana, y Sophie duerme como un pequeño y rosadito tronco.

La castaña se durmió con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

* * *

—¡SOPHIE!

El chillido desesperado de Bella despertó a Edward con un sobresalto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —gritó asustado, pensando que le había sucedido algo al bebé.

—¡Sophie tiene un mono rosado bailando dentro de la cuna! ¡Sácalo, Edward! ¡Se va a comer mi pizza!

—¿Qué? —cuando la castaña murmuró eso con los ojos cerrados y una histeria que no concordaba con sus palabras, él le puso la mano en la frente. Estaba hirviendo. Deliraba.

Si no hubiese tenido tanto miedo de que le pasara algo por esa exagerada temperatura, hubiera reído de lo que decía. Buscó a tientas el termómetro en la mesilla de luz y se lo colocó en la boca mientras susurraba que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada. Que Sophie no tenía ningún mono en su cuna y que la pizza estaba a salvo en el refrigerador.

Cuando comenzó a balbucear algo referente a una pared que se acercaba y la aplastaba, logró que Edward se preocupara el triple.

El termómetro dio cuarenta grados. Pensó en ir corriendo al hospital, pero luego una brillante idea se le vino a la mente. Su padre era médico.

¿Acaso era estúpido? Marcó rápidamente el número correcto, queriendo golpearse por su idiotez. Bella en un día normal lo ponía tonto. Bella enferma y adolorida lo hacía ser incapaz de conectar neuronas.

—Que idiota, idiota, idiota soy. ¿Hola? Papá. Sí, estoy bien. Bella tiene fiebre, mucha. Cuarenta grados. Sí. ¿Puedes venir para acá? —le dio la dirección y cortó, bufando. Bella tenía los ojos entreabiertos y su rostro crispado en un rictus de dolor. Fue a la cocina rápidamente a rellenar el cuenco con agua fresca y enjuagar el pañuelo, se lo colocó en la cabeza y se sentó a su lado en la cama, acariciando su pierna desnuda con cariño.

—Ya va a pasar, Bella, estarás bien —susurró, besando su rostro y limpiándole las lagrimas que caían y caían de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué nos abandonó, mamá? ¿Qué hice mal? —lloró Bella. Él le encontró poco sentido a estas palabras, hasta que ella dijo: —Mami… mamá, Sophie no lo merecía… mami, no te vayas, quédate, no me dejes… ¡mamá!

Tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de despertarla. Estaba sufriendo. Eso era algo que Edward Cullen no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, verla sufrir.

—Bells… —susurró, tocándole la cara, desesperado— Despierta, cielo, despierta porque estás soñando cosas feas, no pasa nada, despiértate.

Bella lloraba y gemía y gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro colorado. A Edward se le humedecieron los ojos y siguió acariciando el cuerpo fino, no sabía si seguir intentando despertarla o tratar de que cambiara su sueño. Quizás despertarla era peor.

Así, hecha un ovillo en la cama enorme, flaca y pálida, parecía frágil. Edward sentía que tocándola podría romperla, que un susurro la haría volar como una pluma en una ráfaga de viento.

Despacito, con muchísimo cuidado, como cuando sostenía a Sophie, pasó una mano por su espalda y otra por debajo de las rodillas, haciendo que quedara acurrucada en su pecho. La hamacó lentamente, susurrando palabras dulces mientras trataba de que su propia desesperación se disipara. ¿Dónde estaban las miles de palabras por segundo que soltaba Bella cuando estaba feliz? ¿Qué había pasado con su posición fuerte y obstinada, y esa sonrisa cautivadora que nunca la abandonaba?  
Su madre la había dejado. O eso supuso. ¿Se atrevería a preguntarle algún día? ¿Quién era el bastardo que había donado el esperma tan campante y se había esfumado? Quiso matarlo por hacerla sufrir. Quiso bajarle la luna. Quiso regalarle el mundo y el cielo y cada hoja de cada árbol. La quiso para siempre, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Y entonces allí, entre sus brazos, ella susurró:

—Te amo.

A él se le paró el corazón. ¿A quién? ¿Al que la había dejado? No, no, no. Imposible. _¡Bella!_ Quiso gritar. _¡Bella por favor! ¡Yo te amo! _Y ese pensamiento casi hace que se atragante. ¿La amaba? Pero claro que la amaba, ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. ¿Era lógico? No, en absoluto. Pero… ¿Qué lo era?

—Edward, no te vayas. Te amo, te amo, no me dejes… ¡por favor! Quédate.

—No lo haré, cariño. Sh… yo te amo —Edward estaba a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea, la preocupación y la felicidad por lo que decía se mezclaban en su cabeza como dos líquidos potencialmente inflamables al ponerlos juntos. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de seguir hablando, se escuchó un golpe rápido y decidido en la puerta de entrada.

Corrió a abrir, deseando volar para poder llegar antes. Su padre lo esperaba del otro lado, y lo saludó con un escueto: "¿Dónde está, hijo?" Él lo condujo hacia la habitación y señaló a Bella. Su cara de congoja era entrañable.

Carlisle la revisó rápidamente. Tomó su presión, checó los latidos y la respiración. Su fiebre estaba en treinta y nueve grados, en ese momento.

—Bueno, la temperatura está descendiendo, estoy seguro de que es una gripe común. Yo le echaría la culpa al stress que sufrió con todo lo del embarazo, y la llegada de Sophie. Estará bien, pronto. Ahora intentaremos bajar su fiebre, quítale el camisón y llevémosla al baño, hay que sumergirla en agua tibia y esperar a que se enfríe.

Edward acató la orden rápidamente. Se sentó en el suelo del baño, mientras su padre preparaba el agua, con Bella, lánguida en sus brazos, medio dormida, medio despierta.

—¿Qué pasa? Tengo frío.

—Ahora vamos a meterte en el agua, y luego te sentirás mejor, ¿entendiste?

Ella asintió obedientemente, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Él le quitó el cabello del rostro con una caricia.

Él y Carlisle pasaron las siguientes dos horas con Bella sumergida en el agua, checando su temperatura cada quince minutos. Bajaba, ella se veía menos pálida. Al menos ya no deliraba.

Cuando estuvo seca, vestida con el camisón y acostada durmiendo en su cama, Carlisle se fue, no sin antes recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte de su hijo.

—Gracias, papá. Muchas gracias.

—De nada, sé que la quieres y la vas a cuidar. Sabes que tu madre ya empezó a planear la boda, ¿no?

—¿Lo hizo? —preguntó tranquilamente, sonriendo a penas, con cansancio— Si debo decirte la verdad, no podría verme con otra persona.

Carlisle asintió y le palmeó la espalda, sonriendo.

—Yo tampoco, Edward, yo tampoco.

* * *

_Bueeeeeeeeeeeno. ¿Y...? ¿Les gustó? Próximamente, capítulos interesantes, estan avisadas. Jajaj Las quiero, gracias por los reviews que me llenan el alma! Son todas muy lindas al tomarse el tiempito para dejarlos, GRACIAS._

_Cualquier duda, mandenme un PM. Para las que preguntaron, subo los viernes._

_¡Besos y nos leemos en el proximo! _

_Caroline_


	7. Pasado Pisado

**Éste capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga Leo (eLeTwihard). Linda, gracias por tus mensajes que siempre me sacan sonrisas gigantes. Espero que te guste el capítulo, que no es mucho, pero es algo :) Y también espero que siempre recuerdes que, como a Bella, te puede ir mal en la vida, puedes encontrarte con gente que no es muy buena, pero siempre habrá alguien que te hará sonreír. Si no te rindes, la vida no se rinde contigo. Si te va mal algo, sigue intentándolo, prueba cosas nuevas, sonríe de todas formas. Es más lindo así, ¿no? A nadie le hace bien que uno esté triste. Espero que seas _muuuuuuy_ feliz, pase lo que pase. Lo malo nunca dura mucho, ya vendrá algo mejor.**

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es miiiiaaaaaaaaaa *canta desafinadamente, pobrecilla*. Espero que siga siendo así. Gracias.**

* * *

**Pasado Pisado**

La mañana llegó en Nueva York colmada de una fría y húmeda neblina. El cielo, o lo que podía verse de él, estaba completamente gris. Una gruesa gota cayó sobre el pavimento. Luego otra. Y otra más. De un segundo a otro, llovía tanto que no podía verse uno el brazo al alejarlo del cuerpo.  
Un trueno provocó que Isabella despertara con un respingo. Miró a su lado, y allí estaba Edward, durmiendo boca abajo con el rostro cerca del suyo. Tenía el ceño fruncido en sueños, por lo que ella alargó la mano hasta acariciarle la pequeña arruguita que estaba instalada entre sus cejas. Él sonrió.

Bella observó el techo de su habitación, concentrada. Se sentía mejor, pero su garganta estaba seca y le costaba un poco inspirar por la nariz. Intentó hacerlo de nuevo, pero le fue imposible. Inhalar por la nariz estaba descartado.

Se sentó suavemente y un mareo hizo que sintiera que la cabeza le estallaría. Apretó sus sienes entre las manos y el dolor aminoró hasta que casi, casi desapareció.

Lentamente arrastró los pies hasta el baño y se asustó al ver su cara en el espejo.

—Dios… —murmuró congestionada, tocándose el rostro pálido y ojeroso suavemente.

Si pudiera recordar algo de la noche anterior… dolor de cabeza. Lo único. Un punzante dolor que no cedía con los remedios y se acallaba sólo un poco cuando el pequeño pañuelo mojado estaba en su frente. También estaba Edward, algo borroso, pero Edward al fin. Creía sentir sus manos firmes mientras le cambiaba el incómodo vestido por el camisón.

Abrazó su cuerpo con los brazos, sonriendo. Cómo lo quería…

Suspiró. Riendo quedamente, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a lavar su rostro y sus dientes, terminando por decidir que una ducha caliente le vendría bien.

El agua hirviendo pasó por su cuerpo de manera agradable, tenía la sensación de estar sucia de días, esa tan común cuando uno está realmente enfermo. Salió del baño con una toalla enroscada en su cuerpo y el cabello húmedo. ¿Le importaría si Edward estaba despierto en la habitación y la veía así?

No realmente. Ya la había visto medio desnuda, ¿o no? Qué más daba.

El cuarto estaba silencioso como una tumba.

Tomó su ropa interior del cajón y un pijama más cómodo: pantalones y camiseta. Fue hacia el baño y se cambió, y cuando volvió a la habitación, él seguía dormido.

Rodó los ojos, sonriendo, le quitó los zapatos y lo arropó. Depositó un beso suave en su mejilla y caminó, o mejor dicho arrastró los pies, hasta la habitación de Sophie.

El dolor de cabeza y la congestión persistían. No quería acercarse mucho a ella, si la contagiaba y algo grave le pasaba no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Se asomó en la cuna sin respirar. Dormía, ¿se habría despertado por la noche? Si lo había hecho, ella no había escuchado ni pío.

_Pobre Edward_, pensó, _debe estar agotado.  
_  
Sophie hacía ruiditos entre sueños, y, como siempre, provocaba que sonriera. No había nadie que la hiciera sonreír más que su hija, aunque Edward estaba bastante cerca de lograrlo.

Recostó su cuerpo en la mecedora de al lado de la cuna y se tapó con una manta. No quería estar enferma, lo odiaba tanto… Resopló, enojada.

Observó el barral de la cunita blanca. A través de él se podía apreciar el pequeño cuerpito de su hija mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. ¿Tendría los ojos verdes como los de Edward? Claro que eso no tenía sentido, pero deseó que Sophie se pareciera a él. ¿Cuál sería el color de su cabello? ¿Le gustaría leer tanto como a ella? No sabía si esas cosas se heredaban, era tan posible que sí como que no. Pensar en formar a una pequeña persona como ella creía que era mejor hizo que su corazón se llenara de alegría, pero también de preocupación. ¿Y si hacía algo mal, y entonces Sophie tenía que pagarlo? Era inocente, no podía tener la culpa de nada que ella hiciera, ya era suficientemente descorazonador para su madre saber que tendría que vivir con el dolor del abandono de un padre. ¿Él la querría si la viera? Si tomara sus deditos regordetes en su mano y escuchara los dulces gorjeos, ¿desearía haberse quedado? Lo aborrecía por haber hecho que una niña inocente sufriera por su ausencia sin tener un solo mérito para que lo hiciera.

De pronto se encontró preguntándose si su hija se parecería a su padre. _Ese bastardo…_

Deseó que no tuviera ni un solo rasgo de él, quiso que fuera toda ella, toda suya. Comenzó a sentirse egoísta, hasta que su conciencia, que resultaba ser bastante fuerte de carácter, le dijo que él no merecía que tuviera una sola peca parecida. Asintió, decidida. Sophie no lo vería, ya lo había decidido junto a su abogado, Seth. Su hija era solamente suya, y_ él _no la podría reclamar, ni siquiera conocer, hasta que ella tuviera dieciocho años y decidiera por sí misma. Había un documento legal que lo afirmaba.

Decidió que no quería seguir pensando en _el bastardo_, como le decía en su mente, así que se levantó pesadamente de la silla, observó a Sophie por última vez, la arropó bien, y fue a la cocina.

No tenía ganas ni de respirar. Debía hacer cosas, lavar ropa, limpiar la casa, preparar el almuerzo… no quería hacerlo ese día. Soltó un quejido y comenzó a preparar té, y como loca que era, puso ropa para lavar, secó los trastos limpios y barrió el suelo de la mitad de la casa, con un trapo en la mano para pasarlo en los muebles. Todo casi al mismo tiempo. Cuando terminó, se despatarró en el sofá y colocó la mano en su frente. _Oh, no._ La fiebre había vuelto.

Se insultó a sí misma con todas y cada una de las palabras ofensivas que pudieron ocurrírsele de camino a la cama. Estiró las sábanas de _su _lado y se acurrucó entre ellas, tosiendo un poco y sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo de la caja que estaba sobre la mesilla de luz. Lamentó haberlo hecho, porque Edward comenzó a despertar. Se desperezó de una forma que le habría dado ternura si no sintiera un bombo sonando dentro de su cerebro. _Bum, bum, bum._ No paraba un segundo, era una presión constante que, sumada al irritante pitido de los oídos y la congestión nasal, sentía que iba a volverla loca.

—Oh, cariño… —susurró Edward al verla acurrucada sobre sí misma con el rostro algo demacrado.  
¿Tan mal estaba? Si Edward comenzaba hablándole con algo de lástima mezclada con cariño y una desmedida preocupación, sí, seguramente no era tan lindo el panorama. Hizo un puchero.

—No quiero estar enferma —lloriqueó, sorbiéndose la nariz como una niña pequeña.

—¿Te despertaste así? Déjame tomarte la temperatura.

Bella cerró los ojos fuertemente y no contestó, lo que hizo que Edward sospechara.

—Bella… —advirtió— ¿Estuviste levantada haciendo cosas?

Ella negó con la cabeza ocultándose debajo de las sábanas. Él rió y la sacó de su escondite, mientras acercaba el rostro peligrosamente al de ella.

—¿Me estás mintiendo? —susurró fingiendo horror. Ella volvió a negar apretando los labios de tal forma que formaron una línea— Entonces voy a la cocina a traerte un té, y ver si terminó de lavarse la ropa que escucho desde aquí rebotar dentro de la máquina.

—Mierda —murmuró, vencida.

—No debías levantarte, no te vas a curar jamás.

Le habló con tanto cariño que ni siquiera pareció una reprimenda. Ella sonrió apenas. _Bum, bum, bum._ Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, suplicando al cielo que parara.

—¿Te duele? Te traeré una aspirina… Dios, Bella. Que terca, terca eres.

Ella asintió, sintiéndose una estúpida. No quería pasar por eso de nuevo nunca, era demasiado frustrante.

—Duerme, Edward, ya hiciste suficiente ayer.

Él se congeló en medio de un movimiento. ¿Ella recordaba algo de la noche anterior? La miró por un segundo, buscando alguna señal. Nada. Estaba enferma, adolorida y frustrada, nada más. No recordaba que le había dicho algo que Edward deseaba escuchar desde que la conoció. No recordaba que él también había hablado.

Escuchó a Sophie llorar, y detuvo a Bella en el momento justo en el que se estaba levantando de la cama para atenderla.

—¿La enfermedad te afectó el cerebro? —reclamó Edward con hastío. Bella asintió, y cerró los ojos. Él sonrió— Tonta —dijo con cariño, y fue a buscar a Sophie, la alimentó, le cambió el pañal y la sentó en una diminuta sillita que se hamacaba sola, para luego volver a la cocina y prepararle a Bella algo de comer, un caldo, té y aspirina.

—Gracias, cariño, en serio: no sé qué hice para que me tocara alguien como tú.

Él soltó una sonrisilla al escuchar las palabras de Bella. Le entregó una mesita con un vaso de agua, una aspirina a un lado, la taza de caldo y dos tostadas de pan integral.

—¿Te gustaría ponerle queso rallado a la sopa? —preguntó Edward, sentándose a su lado en la cama con una taza de café entre las manos. Ella frunció los labios y la nariz con asco— ¿Qué? —rió él— ¿Tan feo está? No soy buen cocinero.

—No, está muy rico, pero el queso me da náuseas desde el embarazo —gruñó con hastío hacia sí misma, mientras él elevaba las cejas con incredulidad.

—¿El queso? No comes pizza, ni… —no se le ocurría algo más que inevitablemente tuviera queso— ¿papas gratinadas? —soltó una carcajada, viendo como ella arrugaba la nariz.

—No, con queso no. ¡No es mi culpa, fue Sophie! —se excusó.

—Hablando de la pequeña princesa, la traeré —sonrió, levantándose, para luego murmurar: "eres rara", antes de salir de la habitación.

Bella sonrió con calidez. Luego frunció el ceño.

—¡Se va a contagiar! —gritó sentándose en la cama. Se escuchó la risa de Edward desde el comedor, junto con la tos de Bella. Llegó por la puerta diciendo:

—No te la acercaré, sino va a estar solita —puso cara de tristeza. Ella se recostó lentamente sobre las almohadas blandas, aún ceñuda, frustrada.

—Quiero a mi bebé —lloriqueó. Él la miró con preocupación—. Oh, ya sé que no puedo. ¡Hola chiquitina! ¿Me extrañas tanto como yo te extraño a ti? ¿Eddie te dio de comer? —habló hacia la beba con una dulzura que a Edward le llenaba de amor. Luego lo miró a los ojos fijamente— ¿Le diste de la leche que está en el refrigerador? ¿No estaba muy caliente, cierto?

—No, lo comprobé.

—¿Lo comprobaste? —alzó las cejas— Edward ¡eso era leche de mi pecho! ¿La probaste? —se carcajeó, terminando por toser de nuevo. Él le dirigió una mirada de exasperación muy propia de su persona, y ella le respondió con una sonrisa más amplia.

—Bella, es sólo leche. Prefiero probarla a que Sophie se queme la boca.

—¡Eres tan dulce! Pero mejor no le comentemos esto a Emmett.

—Ni muerto.

Ambos rieron observándose con ojos cálidos mientras Sophie gorjeaba. Edward se sentó en la cama lo más lejos de Bella que le fue posible, mirando cómo la niña estiraba las manitos con lentitud, con sus ojos grandes y grisáceos pegados a su rostro. Cuando acercó el dedo a la manito de ella, ésta rodeó su índice y lo apretó.

—¿Acaso no hiciste a la niña más linda del mundo? ¿Verdad que eres la más linda, princesa?

—No sé de donde habrá sacado lo lindo. O tal vez sí, mi mamá era tan bonita que… —y luego calló, mirando fijamente a su hija. Edward observó su expresión con cuidado: sus ojos tenían un brillo particular, uno que aseguraba lágrimas, las cejas finas fruncidas con preocupación, la boca apretada en una línea, haciendo que los labios carnosos y rojos quedaran blanquecinos. Luego de un minuto de silencio, una gota gruesa de agua salada se escurrió desde el lagrimal hasta la barbilla sin que pudiera contenerla. Se pasó la mano por la cara rápidamente, esperando que el hombre posado frente a ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. Sí lo había hecho.

Se acercó a Bella con la bebé en un brazo, gorgoteando dulcemente, ajena al mundo que la rodeaba. Con el otro brazo la envolvió, haciendo que se acurrucara en su pecho, el pelo tapándole la cara estratégicamente.

—Sería estúpido que te preguntara qué es lo que ocurre —susurró contra su cabello. Ella sonrió a pesar de la tristeza.

—Sería comprensible —contestó suavemente. Él asintió, más o menos de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada—. ¿De verdad quieres saber?

—Quiero saber todo lo que tú desees contarme.

Ella se alejó de su cuerpo, porque Sophie había comenzado a tomar su cabello caoba entre los deditos, y era cierto que se podía contagiar de la gripe, y no sería tan sencillo tratarla.

—Mamá era bonita —sonrió con tristeza, de la forma en la que se sonríe con un recuerdo feliz y lejano—. Quizás Sophie se parezca a ella. Tenía ojos verdes y el cabello del mismo color que… tú, de hecho —rió quedamente, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama, recostando la cabeza en la madera dura. Miró al techo y continuó, intentando retener las lágrimas—. Eh… cuando tenía diez años, papá se fue. No sé a dónde, sólo sé que se fue porque estaba cansado de nosotras. No, no te preocupes, ya lo superé. No quiero que tengas lástima, Edward, no la necesito… —le avisó, no porque estaba a la defensiva, realmente no quería hacer que él se sintiera mal por un pasado que nadie nunca podría cambiar.

Edward asintió, observando cómo su rostro pálido y ojeroso se sumía en el dolor de los recuerdos.

—Luego de que él se fue, comenzó a ser difícil todo, porque mi madre debía trabajar por ambos. Era mesera en un bar de Forks, ¡era una ciudad tan pequeña! ¿Alguna vez estuviste allí?

—No, jamás. Fui a Seattle por el trabajo de Carlisle una vez —respondió distraídamente, imaginando a Bella sola y triste en un pueblo pequeño.

—Luego de dos años de vivir algo ajustadas con el alquiler de la casa y el trabajo que no dejaba mucho tiempo a mi madre, decidió que deberíamos irnos a Seattle, para buscar algo que fuera mejor —susurró, al mismo tiempo que encontraba un pañuelo y se limpiaba la nariz enrojecida con él. Edward le acarició la rodilla sobre la manta, sonriendo tristemente.

—No tienes que contarme esto si no quieres, ¿por qué no descansas? Podemos hablar cuando te sientas mejor, Bells.

—Pero es que quiero —afirmó—. Pero lo haré rápido antes de que me ponga a llorar como una tonta —la observó ceñudo, y antes de que pudiera objetar algo, ella prosiguió—. Cuando nos mudamos a la ciudad, el trabajo que consiguió era agotador. Llegaba tarde en la noche y se iba temprano en la mañana. Yo me quedaba con una viejita llamada Marie cuando no estaba en el colegio. ¡La pasé tan mal allí! —observó que Edward tenía una expresión sufrida desdibujándole el rostro— Por favor… no estés triste. Ya pasó. No estés triste —rogó, acercándose a gatas para acariciarle suavemente el rostro con ambas manos, su barba de dos días y las ojeras debajo de los ojos. Necesitaba dormir.

—No lo puedo evitar —susurró, tocando casi sin hacerlo la mejilla regordeta de Sophie, adormilada en sus brazos. Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—El pasado ya pasó. Por algo es pasado. Yo lo dejé ir, déjalo también —pidió, aunque sabía que no lo había podido superar del todo. Pero Edward no tenía por qué darse cuenta de ello.

Él asintió, no demasiado convencido, y la invitó a proseguir con una mirada fija y expectante.

—Unos años después, le diagnosticaron cáncer de pulmón. Fumaba mucho, muchísimo desde que mi padre se había ido. Era realmente demasiado. Para entonces yo tenía dieciséis años. Luego de un tratamiento que no funcionó y varias operaciones fallidas, con dinero prestado de gente que tenía poco más que nosotras, murió.

Le dolió, sufrió viendo cómo las pupilas de Edward se obscurecían y cómo sus ojos se agrandaban. Su boca quedaba tiesa en un rictus de triste sorpresa y los brazos que sostenían a Sophie se tensaban.

Él abrió los labios para decir algo, pero no fue capaz. Bella negó con la cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente qué sentía, avisándole que no hacían falta palabras.

—Te quiero —fue lo único que él dijo luego de mirarla con el ceño fruncido por un minuto entero. Ella asintió y lo abrazó con suavidad. Ya sabía, ya sabía todo eso.

Sophie comenzó a gemir en ese mismo instante, y luego un agudo llanto se escuchó resonando en el cuarto.

—¿Qué ocurre, bebé? —dijo Bella, inclinándose para tomarla, luego de recordar que no podía. Eso la frustró bastante.

—Creo que necesita que le cambie el pañal de nuevo —murmuró Edward, arrullándola en sus brazos. Salió de la habitación con un "ya vuelvo" y Bella quedó sola, en silencio excepto por el ruido que hacía al respirar a causa de la congestión nasal.

Se acurrucó en las almohadas y cubrió su cuerpo con las mantas hasta la nariz, recordando la sonrisa amorosa que le dedicaba su madre cada vez que volvía del trabajo, cada vez que le daba un beso de buenas noches y cada día al levantarse en la mañana. Se encontró sintiendo su dulce perfume, rememorando el calor y la seguridad que le inundaba el pecho al estar en sus brazos, su voz diciendo miles de "te quiero" o "nunca te dejaré". No pudo soportar más las lágrimas, sintiéndose estúpida. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Depresión post-parto algo tardía? Secó el agua de su rostro con algo de rudeza, enojada consigo misma.

Edward entró a la habitación en ese momento, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

—¿Y Sophie? —preguntó Bella, agradeciendo por primera vez estar enferma, porque así, con esa congestión, no podían notársele las lágrimas derramadas.

—Tu bebé-tronco se durmió.

Bella rió por primera vez esa mañana, soltando un acusador: "¡Hey!", mientras él se recostaba a su lado en la cama, con las manos en su nuca. Era la viva imagen de la confianza, lo que la hizo reír más y golpearlo con una almohada. Le tocó a él carcajearse. Ella tuvo que pensar que no había una risa más bonita, ni nadie que pudiera sacarle las penas tan de sopetón.

—¿Podría dejar de importarte un comino tu salud, por favor? ¡Estás revolcándote en mis gérmenes, entérate!

—Ñami —murmuró Edward con sarcasmo, rodando hasta apresarla en un abrazo y acercar su rostro al suyo. Ella arrugó la nariz, intentando no sonreír. Por poco lo logra, por poco.

—Te odiaré si te contagio —susurró casi contra sus labios, apoyando suavemente las manos en su pecho. Él terminó con la distancia y la besó una, dos, tres veces. Eran esos besos dulces y pequeños los que la volvían loca. Al pensar eso, tuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos: todos sus besos la volvían loca, no sabía qué estaba pensando. Sonrió contra su boca y él le acarició el pelo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con ternura, como un ciego que vuelve a ver la luz—. Oh, al diablo con eso —rió y lo atrajo más a sí misma, plantando sus labios en los del cobrizo con fuerza. Él quedó un tanto sorprendido, pero finalmente le encantó que volviera a ser la loca Bella de siempre, o bueno, de los últimos seis días.

—Eres imposible —dijo con incredulidad, a lo que ella frunció el ceño confundida— ¡Seis días! ¡Seis! —"y yo aquí pensando que quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida" quiso decir, pero no lo dijo. Eran seis días, a fin de cuentas.

Bella sonrió tiernamente. Ambos tenían el rostro a sólo centímetros del otro, sus narices se tocaban. Edward acarició la punta de la nariz respingona de ella con la suya, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Cuando arrugas la nariz de esa manera… no sé, hay algo en mí que se revoluciona —musitó, posando el dedo índice sobre ese rasgo tan característico de ella—. Eres dulce.

Ella rió y dijo:

—Arrugo la nariz por todas las tonterías que vives diciendo, Edward Cullen. Tienes que parar de… —pero los labios de él la callaron completamente. Si hubiera sido otra persona interrumpiendo su cháchara, seguramente se hubiese enojado, pero como era Edward y la estaba distrayendo _así…_ no puso muchas objeciones que digamos.

Cuando se apartó, sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo.

—_Wow_, logré que cerraras tu linda boquita.

Bella pinchó su mejilla con su dedo índice al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

—Eso jamás.

Y entonces tosió con fuerza, volteándose de lado para no desperdigar todos los gérmenes por el rostro de Edward. Gimió, agotada.

—Shh… duérmete, pequeña —susurró tapándola con las mantas, acomodando su cabello para que no le molestara y depositando un pequeño beso cerca de su clavícula descubierta.

Bella quedó fuera en menos de dos minutos, así que él se acomodó en la cama y miró fijamente el techo, pensando en ella, como había terminado por hacer cada vez que se le ocurría _pensar. _El pasado de Bella era algo que lo tenía caminando en la cuerda floja entre la desesperación y el alivio de saberse cerca de ella, de tener la capacidad o la suerte de poder cuidarla.

—Me tienes en la palma de la mano, ¿eh? —le susurró al bulto que representaba ella entre las mantas. Respiraba acompasadamente, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre el pecho y acurrucada sobre sí misma. Edward tomó otra frazada de los pies de la cama y la cubrió— _Sep_, definitivamente, me tienes.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Les gustó? ¿Me dejan review y me dicen? ¡Gracias por todos los reviews hermosos! Cualquier queja, sugerencia, reprimenda, lo que sea, es bienvenido. ¡Besos y nos leemos el viernes que viene! (Sé que es jueves, pero estaba de humor :D)

Caroline


	8. Tengo miedo, Edward

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Tengo miedo**

Tres días transcurrieron rápido desde que Bella había enfermado. Mejoró notablemente al cabo de dos, y al tercero ya estaba vestida, limpia y resuelta para cargar a Sophie y mimarla todo lo que no la había mimado en los días anteriores.

—¿Edward? —llamó. Eran las tres de la tarde y la pequeña no tenía ganas de dormir su siesta, al parecer, por lo que Bella agitaba una sonaja cerca de su rostro, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no llorara.

—¿Qué? —se escuchó la voz desde la cocina. Últimamente, ella había oído más ese sonido que el de sus propias palabras. Desde que se conocían, Edward había pasado sus mañanas y tardes con ellas, intentando que la pobre madre novata se relajara un poco. Es decir, no es que él tuviera mucha idea de cómo cambiar pañales y todo el asunto, pero se las arreglaba.

—Le has puesto a Sophie el pañal al revés —rió. Tal vez no se las arreglaba tan bien como él mismo creía.

—¿En serio? ¡Oh, lo siento, princesita! Déjame cambiarte —dijo, acercándose a ellas con una sonrisa arrepentida, y tomando a la niña en brazos. Bella le restó importancia con una sonrisa, tranquilizándolo.

—La primera noche me pasó lo mismo, Eddie, no te preocupes.

—Ya lo arreglo —aseguró, caminando a la habitación con Sophie acurrucada en sus brazos. Era tan chiquitita que podía tomarla perfectamente con una mano, sin miedo a que se cayera. Claro que no lo hizo, puesto que tenía muy presente el peligro que representaba una Bella enojada. Una Bella enojada con alguien _a causa_ de su hija era terrorífica. La recostó suavemente en el cambiador y acarició sus bamboleantes piernitas regordetas y rosadas. La pequeña gorjeó y él la observó mientras pensaba que ella era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

—¿Qué haríamos ambos sin mamá? No, claro que no lo sabes, yo tampoco sé que haría sin ella —le susurró, mirando fijamente los ojitos azul grisáceo—. ¿No es raro que puedas mirarme así de fijo, pequeña? —preguntó mientras le cambiaba el pañal por otro limpio (y ésta vez del lado correcto).

Sophie pestañeó un par de veces.

—Eres una cosita asombrosa —se maravilló. La tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y acercó el cuerpito a su pecho. Respiraba con rapidez, lo que, por suerte, era normal, y su corazoncito parecía un colibrí desbocado por salir volando. Se quedó un minuto así, parado en el cuarto iluminado tenuemente, con la bebé acurrucada como una bolita en su pecho. Su calor le perforaba el alma, sentía algo que no era capaz de explicar. Un golpe en el corazón que nunca se había producido antes en él. No era doloroso, se sentía _bien_. Le agradaba. Era algo así como una felicidad absoluta y un amor desmedido por esa chiquita que le estaba cambiando la vida.

Bella entró al cuarto en ese instante y los vio así, juntos. Colocó ambas manos sobre su corazón, por pura inercia, sintiendo que latía tan fuerte que iba a salirse de su sitio. Le gustaba demasiado la imagen como para dejar de verla.

Repentinamente, Edward volteó el rostro hacia donde ella estaba y sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa?

Bella hizo un ademán displicente con la mano mientras decía:

—Nada —y se mordió el labio inferior para no sonreír con todo el amor que sentía borbotar de su interior, tomando a su niña y abrazándola con delicadeza.

—Vamos, dime —insistió él, pegando su cuerpo tanto como Sophie en medio de ellos se lo permitía. Le colocó un mechón suelto de cabello detrás de la oreja como, Bella sabía, le gustaba hacer siempre que alguna de esas hebras rebeldes se escapaba de su cola de caballo. Eso la hizo sonreír, al igual que siempre pasaba cuando él hacía eso.

—Sólo estaba pensando…

—¿Si…?

—Cuán buen padre ibas a ser, nada más. ¿La quieres mucho, cierto? A Sophie —aclaró cuando Edward formó una olímpica cara de confusión. Verán: se había quedado embobado desde "cuán buen padre ibas a ser". ¿Qué se supone que tenía que pensar de eso? Temía comenzar a divagar sobre posibles futuros con Bella, Sophie y unos cuantos enanos más, así que decidió pasarse esa pregunta.

Asintió, respondiendo la incógnita de ella.

—Es algo… especial. No sé cómo explicarlo. Siento que me ve fijamente como si quisiera decirme algo, ¿sabes? Como si supiera quién soy y le gustara. Esto debe de parecerte lo más estúpido que has escuchado en tu vida, pero es cierto.

Ella lo miraba sin decidir si reír, llorar, morir allí mismo de un ataque al corazón por la ternura o quizás hacer todo eso junto.

—¿De verdad? Pensaba que sólo me pasaba a mí. Y estaba bastante segura de que todo el asuntillo es porque soy su madre. Quizás es por el lazo que formaste con ella, la viste nacer, la cargaste desde el primer momento… Nosotros no somos las personas más imparciales para con ella, no sé si me explico —sonrió, queriendo convencerse a sí misma en parte. La niña tenía una mirada que era extraña para su edad, parecía fijar su vista en algo y _pensar _realmente en ello. No era algo así como un monstruo, o una rareza, pero sí distinta.

—Propongo que la dejemos ser. Quizás termine siendo alguna clase de Einstein o algo así —murmuró Edward mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Bella sonrió por la ocurrencia estúpida y le dijo a la niña, sabiendo que, aunque pudiera fijar su mirada más de lo normal, no entendía ni pizca de lo que estaba pasando:

—Tú no vas a ser ningún Einstein, cielo. No te asustes, cuando seas mayor podrás golpear a Eddie por decir cosas como esa.

Ese comentario lo hizo reír como pocas veces lo había escuchado hacerlo.

**POV Bella**

Era tan… Dios, tan malditamente Edward-perfecto. Es una perfección que sale de lo normal, no había otra manera de llamarla. Edward-perfección.

Y me sentía como una completa estúpida.

Cuando Sophie finalmente accedió a dormirse, lo cual era un logro por el que Edward allí presente merecía todo el crédito, fuimos a sentarnos al sofá con dos humeantes tazas de café en las manos.

Suspiré con cansancio, pero era ese tipo de cansancio feliz, porque sentía que cuidando de Sophie finalmente hacía algo que en serio valía la pena en la vida. No me malinterpreten, amaba mi trabajo, y sí, era útil editar libros, era entretenido porque una de mis más grandes pasiones siempre había sido leer, pero luego de tener a Sophie… ya no había nada más importante en la vida. Era tan simple como pasar de cuidar libros a cuidar a un niño, y si ese niño es tuyo… Dios, nunca amarás tanto a algo o a alguien como a él. Ella ponía mi mundo patas arriba, simplemente eso, había cambiado y retorcido mi manera de ser y de pensar, obviamente, pero más importante que eso aún: había hecho que me convirtiera en alguien que jamás imaginé ser. Alguien que se interpondría en el camino de una bala por ella, alguien que creía fervientemente que no había nada que pudiera cambiar lo que sentía por esa pequeña niñita de nariz de botón. Me había convertido en una madre, en una madre con una hija que era demasiado buena para mí, y demasiado buena para vivir en el mundo con el resto de los humanos, pero era mía al fin y al cabo. Y jamás dejaría que nada la lastimara.

—¿En qué piensas, Bells? —susurró en mi oído, pasándome un brazo sobre los hombros y acercando mi cuerpo al suyo con delicadeza.

Lo miré con amor. Y entonces me di cuenta de ello, y me asusté, me asusté como pocas veces me había asustado en la vida.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Edward Cullen era una de las mejores personas que había conocido. Estaba siendo egoísta, tan egoísta que quise llorar sobre su pecho y hundirme allí para siempre. Y eso era aún más egoísta.

Me paré del sofá con rapidez, sin ponerme a pensar demasiado, con la desesperación como única compañía. Temía pararme a reflexionar, porque entonces flaquearía mi decisión.

—Edward… Edward, creo que esto no puede funcionar.

Me miró anonadado. Estaba completamente estupefacto, casi se le cae el café de las manos. Dejó la taza en la mesa con una muy forzada tranquilidad –podía notarlo – y me observó fijamente a los ojos.

—Bella, ¿qué estás diciendo? —ahora su semblante estaba triste, destrozado. ¿Cómo pude haberle hecho algo así? Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, para incrementar, de paso, la frustración que tenía conmigo misma.

—Estoy diciendo… —casi dejo de hablar y me abalanzo a sus brazos, pero en ese instante escuché el llanto de Sophie y dije: —Digo que no vamos a poder seguir esto, tú y yo.

—Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué hice? ¿Te lastimé de alguna manera? Lo lamento, de verdad lo siento… Bella, por favor… —rogó tomándome la mano, y yo lo perdí. Las lágrimas gruesas resbalaron por mi rostro como lo haría la lluvia sobre una roca fría. Así era yo, dura y fría, no podía, no podía, no podía. No era capaz de hacerle eso a él, o arriesgar a Sophie a otra pérdida. Ésta vez a una perdida que sí pudiera lamentar.

—¡Soy yo Edward! ¡Soy mala para ti! ¡Estoy rota! ¿Acaso no lo ves? Estoy arruinada. Vete, por favor.

Él me tomó ambos brazos con sus manos y sostuvo mi cuerpo con fuerza.

—¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! —estaba enojado. Furioso, mejor dicho. Yo no pude hacer nada más que sollozar más fuerte.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Siento que tuvieras que encontrarme en ese maldito hospital! ¡Mereces algo mejor que yo, que alguien _usado_! ¿No te das cuenta que puedes tener una familia normal? ¿Qué eres joven, apuesto, _perfecto_? —lloré. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No podía pensar con mucha claridad. Sentía una angustia voraz carcomiendo mi pecho de a pedacitos. Centímetro a centímetro, llevándose toda la felicidad que había traído el viento esos seis días. Quizás la vida era así para mí. Por casualidad un poco de felicidad me llegaba, pero era demasiado buena para pertenecerme, así que debía irse.

—¡Estás divagando, Isabella! ¡Te amo! ¿Me escuchaste? Te amo —susurró, mirando mis ojos fijamente. Iba a replicar alguna de mis _razones_ cuando finalmente entendí sus palabras.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡Que te amo, mujer! ¡Que estos seis, siete, veinte, mil días han sido los mejores de mi vida! ¡Fueron tan felices que perdí la cuenta! —estaba _encabronado_. Muy. Yo lo miraba como una petrificada imbécil, desde mi metro sesenta, hacia su estilizado metro ochenta.

Nos quedamos así por un rato, no supe contar los minutos. Ver su rostro enfadado daba miedo, pero no era lo más importante en ese instante. ¿Alguien más había escuchado esas palabras? Creo que yo sí, porque seguía observándolo como si fuera un pez espada nadando en mi nevera.

Y, oh, créanme, no hay peces espada en mi estúpida nevera.

Caminó hacia el cuarto de Sophie, que lloraba quedito. No parecía demasiado desesperada porque la atendieran, era más como el tipo de llanto para llamar la atención. Seguí sus pasos hasta quedar parada a un metro de distancia.

—Yo también te amo —solté, rindiéndome como una cobarde, sin siquiera pararme para procesar la idea. Se giró para verme sorprendido, Sophie había dejado de llorar luego de haberle colocado un conejito de peluche con música. Después de constatar en mis ojos que no mentía, que no podría hacerlo, sonrió con una felicidad que pocas veces había visto en su rostro.

—¿Me amas, Bells? —susurró, acercándose a mí. Creo que seguía algo escéptico. Asentí, dando un paso vacilante hacia él— ¿Por qué querías que me fuera? ¿No te habías dado cuenta que me tenías como a una mosca en la miel?

Negué, aún sin poder creer lo que decía.

—Te amo, pero no te merezco. Quiero que tengas una familia tuya, Edward, alguien que aprenda contigo a vivir, alguien a quien puedas cuidar durante el embarazo y poder decir que siempre fue tuya —a pesar de decir todo eso, yo sabía que verlo con otra me haría pedazos—. ¿Tú no quieres lo mismo?

Él rió quedito.

—Por supuesto.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies.

—Pero quiero todo eso contigo, Isabella. No sé qué clase de mosca mutante te picó, pero eres tan hermosa que ni siquiera te das cuenta de ello. Y, si no te molesta que te lo cuente, siempre fuiste mía. Si le buscamos el sentido a todo lo malo y lo bueno que nos pasó, vamos, habría que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta: todo eso nos juntó. Y, Dios… simplemente _te amo_. Con todo lo que eso pueda traer.

—¿Acaso eso tiene sentido? —lo miré frunciendo el ceño. Él rió y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Lo tiene para mí.

Suspiré, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de exhalar las lágrimas, el terror, la alegría que me hacía querer saltar, los nervios, todo eso junto con el aire. No funcionó, las emociones siguieron rebotando contra mi piel como pelotas de goma.

—También tengo miedo.

Me costó más de lo que hubiera imaginado decir esas simples palabras. Tengo miedo. Lo tenía ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué era tan difícil admitirlo? _El orgullo quema_, pensé. _Quema hasta que te deja sin nada más que a ti mismo para que te ahogues en la miseria. _

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —observó mis ojos, intentando leerme la mente. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

—Temo que te canses de mí y nos dejes. Y tengo miedo de que Sophie pierda a alguien que vale la pena tener.

—Ahora estás siendo absurda. ¿No te quedó claro cuando te lo dije antes? Te. Amo. —dijo lentamente— ¿Piensas que algo va a cambiar eso?

Me encogí de hombros, insegura. Entonces se abalanzó sobre mi boca, tomándome el rostro con ambas manos. Me besó con una mezcla de ternura, pasión y furia y hasta un poco de impaciencia. Y una cosa que me costó poco identificar. Era dulce, suave, cambiante. Tenía gusto a chocolate y el perfume de la tierra luego de que ha llovido todo el día. Era amor, y amor de esos que no, no se van. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí con una desesperación que no pude controlar. Cuando, con una risa y labios hinchados, se alejó para respirar, dijo:

—¿Y ahora? ¿Piensas que algo va a cambiar eso ahora?

Sonreí, e iba a decir que no, lo juro. Pero entonces quise que sus labios estuvieran así de cerca de los míos de nuevo.

Con una sonrisilla que difícilmente pasó desapercibida, me encogí de hombros otra vez.

Él rió y cuando su boca tocó la mía, la sonrisa persistía. Mordisqueó mi labio inferior, lo que hizo que soltara un quedo gemidito. Edward sonrió más ampliamente, aferrando mi cuerpo con sus manos y pegándome a él.

—Somos tan jodidamente extraños y retorcidos, Isabella… —susurró contra mis labios.

—Shh… no maldigas delante de Sophie.

Él rió, y yo sonreí. ¿Qué le daba ese sabor tan dulce a su boca? Quizás fuera su propia manera de ser, ésa que no paraba de sonreír, y que cuando lo hacía era para decir algo que me derretiría el corazón. Tal vez fuera que lo amaba tanto que ni siquiera podía pensar en algo más que sus labios contra los míos.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Perdón por no actualizar ayer, es que estuve ocupadísima leyendo Sinsajo (Los Juegos del Hambre), el mejor libro del mundo jajajaj Se los recomiendo ;) ¿Me dejan un review para saber qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Gracias por los comentarios hermosos! Espero sus críticas n-n_

_Besos,_

_Caroline_


	9. No me arrepiento

**Holuuuuuuuuuuu :D PERDONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN lo se, fue mucho tiempo más del acordado, pero mi computadora maldita bastarda se rompió. Eeeeeeeeen fin. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la magnífica. La historia es mía, de yo, Caroline, la rompe-paciencias. Je je (n.n) Gracias por el apoyo.**

* * *

**No me arrepiento**

El diecisiete de enero llegó tan rápido que jamás supe cómo lo hizo. Quizás el tiempo se había comprado un teletransportador. Sonreí estúpidamente por ese pensamiento mientras le hacía muecas a Sophie. Un mes, exactamente un mes hacía que ella había nacido, y un mes que Edward había entrado en nuestra vida. La pequeñita se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una niña, y eso lograba volverme loca de vez en cuando, en esos días de "ataques de pánico de madre", como los llamaba Edward. Solían ocurrir cuando Sophie hacía algún gesto nuevo, o notaba que había crecido. Era hermoso y desesperante al mismo tiempo. Temía despertar un día y tener una hija de dieciocho años lista para dejarme. Sabía que era pronto, lo sabía, pero era inevitable pensar en que algún día, por más lejano que fuera, eso iba a pasar.

—¿No te parece que Edward es muy apuesto? —le dije al ver una fotografía de nosotros dos con ella entre ambos, acariciando su pancita. Alice había logrado tomarnos unas… no sé ¿quinientas fotos? A lo largo de las fiestas. Era una completa desquiciada, loca de remate. La bebé sonrió mostrándome sus encías rosadas y yo la imité.

Edward había pasado prácticamente ese mes en mi departamento. Iba a dormir a su hogar, pero venía por la mañana los fines de semana y traía comida hecha, librándome del molesto proceso de preparar el almuerzo. Lo amaba más por eso.

Amaba que prefiriera ir a mi casa luego de ocho horas de trabajo con niños pequeños, de pasar la mañana y parte de la tarde escuchando ruido y nada más que ruido y llegar aquí y seguir escuchando ruido. Sophie no había sido bendecida con el silencio, para nuestra desgracia. "De tal palo, tal astilla", decía Edward, buscando un buen almohadonazo en la cabeza.

Habíamos festejado Navidad y Año Nuevo con su lunática familia y toda su prole, por lo que Sophie había recibido más regalos de los que sus limitados ojitos podían ver.

Me hacía muy feliz que hubieran intentado incluirme desde el primer momento, esa gente me hacía _bien_. Se habían convertido en mi familia con una naturalidad espeluznante. Pero mi vida solía ser bastante agitada, así que no podía quejarme de nada.

Acurruqué a la pequeña en mis brazos en la posición que más cómoda le quedaba, boca abajo, y le canté una canción de cuna que solía cantar mi madre a la hora de dormir.

Su respiración se acompasó y cerró los ojitos con suavidad. Luego de un rato de seguir hamacándola, recosté su cuerpito en la cuna.

Caminé a la cocina intentando no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta tras de mí, tomando de la heladera blanca la bolsita de café en grano, poniéndolo en la cafetera. Como Sophie aún se alimentaba con la leche de mi pecho, intentaba no tomar casi nada de café. Era para Edward, que había salido a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en la casa. Enfurruñada, tomé el apestoso saquito de té y lo sumergí en agua hirviendo, arrugando la nariz. ¡Nueve meses! Nueve meses sin tomar café. Yo _vivía_ del café. Sobretodo esas noches oscuras y frías de Nueva York en las que era completamente necesario que permaneciera despierta la noche entera corrigiendo textos de vaya Dios a saber qué autores en proceso. No sé de qué me quejaba. _Yo_ era una autora en proceso. Claro, con una niña llorona que amaba con el alma al completo, y casi todo un año de noches sin dormir, y ni hablar del libro sin terminar que hibernaba en mi laptop desde hacía meses.

Me senté en el sofá justo en el momento en el que un _clic_ se escuchó en la puerta. Le había hecho su propia llave hacía una semana, y él era muy feliz usándola. Realmente, sonreía cada vez que abría la puerta. No tenía idea de cómo era que lograba ser así de tierno.

—¡Querida! Estoy en casa… —bromeó. Rodé los ojos y levanté la mano, sin siquiera girarme a verlo.

—Aquí estoy, idiota —dije, sorbiendo un poco de té. Él rió y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

—No me gusta comprar cosas de chicas —hizo un puchero, sacando el Shampoo con perfume a fresa de la bolsa de plástico.

—No te equivocaste esta vez —reí y tomé el Shampoo para llevarlo al baño. Cuando volví, él estaba abriendo la puerta de entrada de nuevo.

—¿Adónde vas? —pregunté con curiosidad. Levantó una caja de cigarrillos. Estaba por salir cuando le dije: —¿Qué? No, ¡vamos!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? —él sabía perfectamente _qué tenía_, podía observar el arrepentimiento en su rostro. _Tenía_ que mi madre había muerto, en parte, por fumar como una desquiciada. Tenía que eso lo mataba. Tenía que lo quería conmigo para siempre, sano y salvo para jugar con Sophie. Eso _tenía._

Caminé hacia él y lo llevé al sofá tomando su mano, obligándolo a sentarse mientras me dirigía una de sus miradas de confusión. Me acomodé sobre su regazo y crucé los brazos alrededor de su cuello, dejando el rostro muy cerca del suyo, tan cerca que nuestras narices casi se tocaban. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué fumas? —inquirí, a milímetros de su boca. Él se veía un poco anonadado, lo cual era mi intención. Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y deposité suaves besos en sus labios.

Se encogió de hombros, estremeciéndose disimuladamente, lo cual hizo que curvara un poco mi boca en una sonrisa.

—Eh… —me alejó un milímetro para poder concentrarse en lo que iba a decir— No lo sé, creo que me relaja, cuando estoy nervioso o estresado por algo. O preocupado.

—¿Por qué estás preocupado? —separé nuestras bocas, intrigada, inquieta.

—Estoy preocupado cuando estoy lejos de ustedes —admitió, sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza. Lo abracé fuertemente y tomé los cigarrillos de su mano.

—Estamos aquí, ¿o no? —asintió, colocando un cabello detrás de mi oído— Entonces no necesitas esta basura, mi amor.

—Pero no siempre podrían estar aquí. ¿Que pasa si...? —dejó la frase inconclusa, mirando hacia el techo torturándose, sabiendo que yo sabía qué iba a decir. ¿Qué pasaba si había problemas? ¿Si no podíamos quedarnos juntos? ¿Si a alguno le pasaba algo? Nuestro mundo se destruiría.

—Nadie sabe qué va a pasar o no mañana, Ed. Vivamos, luego nos preocupamos del resto.

Y volví a besar sus labios, esperando dejarlo más tranquilo. O, en su defecto, lo suficientemente atontado para que me hiciera caso. Tomó mi cintura y acercó nuestros cuerpos hasta que no quedaba ni un milímetro de separación.

—Te amo tanto, me haces tan bien… —susurró, esparciendo besos por toda mi clavícula. Solté una risa.

—Me estás haciendo cosquillas —murmuré mientras acariciaba su cuello con la punta de la nariz. Sentí como se tensaban sus mejillas por la sonrisa y posé las manos en ellas, observando sus ojos verdes con decisión—. Por favor, no te mates con eso. Por favor —rogué. Él negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos mientras posaba sus labios en los míos de nuevo, con dulzura, con amor.

—No lo haré —prometió, besando todo el tramo desde mis labios, la mandíbula y el cuello hasta el pecho. Se detuvo justo donde comenzaba la tela de mi camiseta y posó sus ojos en los míos desde allí, pidiéndome permiso. Asentí, provocando que comenzara a desvestirme con una parsimonia que me volvía loca. Sonreía pícaramente al mismo tiempo que deslizaba mi camiseta por el torso, la cabeza, los brazos. Llegó a la punta de los dedos y comentó "esa ropa interior de encaje azul, me vuelve loco". Cuando esa ropa interior era lo único que nos cubría el cuerpo, me alzó en brazos y casi voló hacia la habitación, con el único sonido de nuestra risa como acompañante.

Me recostó en la cama, sin dejar de observarme a los ojos, sosteniendo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Apretó sus labios con los míos con pasión, con fuerza, luego dulce, suave y los separó un centímetro para preguntarme:

—¿Estás segura de esto?

Sí, sí, sí. Estoy segura de tí, segura de tu amor, segura de tu cuerpo. No hay nadie que me haga sentir más segura. Había cometido un error antes, un error grave, con Sophie como consecuencia. Era la mejor consecuencia que había tenido que vivir. Con él, con Edward, nada de eso podía ser un error. Cómo sus manos cepillaban mi cuerpo no podía ser un error, porque estaban hechas para mí, y viceversa. Porque todo tuvo sentido por fin.

—¿Lo estás tú? —inquirí con una sonrisa traviesa. Él sonrió, sus manos en mis caderas, bajando por las piernas cálidamente.

—Estoy más seguro de ti que de nadie en el mundo.

Y entonces terminó de desvestirnos con mis manos en su formado pecho, en su abdomen, en las puntas suaves del cabello revuelto de su nuca.

Iba a hacer eso porque lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que dolía, que sentía que el pecho me iba a explotar de amor, que en cualquier momento podría despertar y me daría cuenta de que él había sido sólo un muy hermoso y feliz sueño. Entonces comenzó a acariciar cada centímetro de piel que pudo, con sus manos, con sus labios, cuerpo con cuerpo, y yo me olvidé de todo, de las dudas, del pasado, de la inseguridad que me había atormentado antes, del_ bastardo_.

Me olvidé de todo porque finalmente comprendí que nunca lo había amado a _él_, había sido una tonta, una tonta inmadura y confiada, sin tener idea de qué hacer, auxiliada por un extraño en una ciudad extraña. Y ese extraño se había ido, no sin antes dejarme a Sophie de recuerdo.

Desde el comienzo había podido decir que no me arrepentía de Sophie. En ese momento, en el que sus besos me nublaban el juicio, podía decir que jamás me arrepentiría de Edward.

POV Edward.

Esa mujer era el mejor error que había cometido en mi vida. No pensar en ella ya no formaba parte de mis opciones. Pensar en _algo más_ me resultaba tan difícil como no pensar en ella en absoluto. Sophie era la única excepción. ¿Eso se sentiría tener una hija? ¿Era ese sentimiento de amor tan profundo el que tenía un padre hacia su propia niña? Ese amor que no tiene límite ni fecha de caducidad, que entra pero no sale. Y en mí entraba como si fuera aire. Esas dos mujeres me hacían respirar amor, Dios. Si me hubieran dicho hacía dos meses que estaría pensando cosas como ésta, me hubiese reído descaradamente.

Una melodía comenzaba a formarse en mi mente al observar a Bella dormir plácidamente sobre mi pecho. Su espalda desnuda y el cabello castaño esparcido por las sábanas blancas formaban una imagen que deseaba repetir hasta el fin de mis días.

Tracé con un dedo dibujos invisibles en su piel pálida, observando cómo se le erizaba con escalofríos. Hundió lentamente la cara en mi cuello y, para mi risa y sorpresa, me mordió.

—Deja de hacerme cosquillas, Cullen —gruñó.

Le acaricié la mejilla con ternura y volteé el rostro para quedar más cerca. Arrugó la nariz con una sonrisa al sentir mis labios depositando besos de mariposa por todo su rostro.

—Nunca dejes de despertarme así —pidió, pasando un brazo por mi cuello y hundiéndose más en mí mientras suspiraba.

—Nunca —curvé los labios en una sonrisa de felicidad pura. Entonces besé su nariz y le dije: —Y tú nunca dejes de fruncir la nariz de esa forma condenadamente adorable.

Rió por la _sutileza_ y se ubicó sobre mí, pecho con pecho. Su peso era realmente leve. Me encantaba tenerla tan cerca. Tomé su cintura y la acerqué aun más, mientras ella apoyaba sus brazos casi a la altura de mis clavículas y recostaba la cabeza en ellos.

—Mhphmh —murmuró. Reí y le acaricié el pelo, observando cómo incidía el pálido sol de la mañana en sus mechones caoba, volviéndolos rojizos.

—Hazme el favor de no enseñarle a Sophie a hablar cetáceo, porque si no siempre me quedaré afuera —hice un puchero y sentí como se curvaban sus labios sobre mi piel.

—Te amo, tonto —susurró, haciendo que mi corazón saltara de alegría.

—Y yo te amo a ti, mi gatito enfurruñado.

Y sonrió divertida, enojada, feliz, exasperada, risueña. Una nueva y extraña combinación de todas las cosas que la hacían hermosa, cada día más hermosa.

Provocar que sonriera de esa manera siempre me hacía el día.

* * *

Hey! Volví n.n Gracias por los reviews HERMOSOS que me mandan, de veras, me dejan llorosa. *-* Las amo.

Intentaré subir el viernes, este capítulo lo puedo subir ahora porque descubrí que mi maravillosa inteligencia (?) me había ordenado hace un tiempo poner el fic en un Pendrive (esos aparatitos chiquititos que no sirven para nada mas que esto) y bueno. Pero los demas capítulos estan en mi computadora, espero sobrevivan. Si no,no se preocupen, nadie me sacará de aquí (? Tarde o temprano volveré a subir, espero que temprano.

Besos gigantes y ¿me dejan un review? :D

Caroline


	10. Toda la vida

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es miaaaaaaa (laralalalá). Mía. Gracias, de nada, buenas noches.**

**Ok, lean y nos vemos abajo :) **

* * *

**Toda la vida**

Necesitaba hablar con Edward. Hablar de _hablar_. Como esas charlas que te dan tus padres, de esas serias, que comienzan asustándote pero luego terminan por dejarte mucho más tranquilo.

Quiero decir, había tenido conversaciones con Edward de _todo_ tipo. Y cuando digo _todo_ es todo (todo) tipo. Conversaciones sobre política, literatura, la familia, un par de discusiones sobre la marca ideal para comprar la mayonesa, o cómo condimentar las alitas de pollo. En ésas usualmente ganaba él, porque le gustaba ser algo así como el macho alfa, y a mí, realmente, me importaba un comino la ínfima diferencia de sabor entre una mayonesa y otra, si se me permite decirlo. De todas maneras, yo tenía mis días de vencedora, como aquél en el que terminamos bastante _enredados_ en el sofá, luego de pasar la tarde de un sábado en casa hablando sobre literatura.

—_Dame un beso. _

_Negué con la cabeza, aparentando enojo, divertidísima por dentro._

—_No te voy a dar nada hasta que aceptes que hay libros de amor que son de calidad. Dilo._

_Frunció el ceño de esa forma que provocaba que quisiera abalanzarme sobre él y llenarle la cara de besos. Levanté el mentón, obstinada. Él estrechó los ojos, intentando evitar una sonrisa, aunque no le salió muy bien. _

—_Los de Nicholas Sparks son pasables._

—_¡Pasables! __—__exclamé, cruzándome de brazos__—__¿Has leído alguno, por lo menos? ¡El tipo es un condenado genio!_

_Chasqueó la lengua, rodó los ojos y sonrió._

—_¿Estás enamorada de él? _

_Me tocó estrechar los ojos a mí, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado, las puntas del cabello me hicieron cosquillas en las piernas dobladas contra mi pecho. Sonreí, con ganas de hacerlo enojar._

—_Tal vez._

_Bufó en broma, por lo que me costó muchísimo esconder la sonrisa enorme que se quería dibujar en mis labios. Comenzó a murmurar algo sobre que los libros de amor eran tontos y que "ese Nicholas, maldito Nicholas…". Me reí, estirando los brazos hacia adelante para tomarlo del cuello. Negué con la cabeza mientras él posaba las manos grandes y cálidas en mi cintura y me apretaba contra su cuerpo, sentándome sobre las piernas cruzadas. Cuando acercó su boca a mi oído y susurró "El amor de verdad no se compara en absoluto con el de ficción. No hay quién pueda describir con palabras lo que siento por ti, ni siquiera yo", cerré los ojos con una sonrisa y caí, caí, caí en sus brazos con el corazón saltándome en el pecho como si fuera una pelota, con el alma revoloteando por la habitación como un pececillo en el mar. Sus palabras. Si sólo sus palabras me hacían feliz, todo lo que él significaba podía hacerme volar estando acurrucada en su regazo._

Ése era un recuerdo muy bonito, de esos que al estar lejos de la persona te hacen sonreír.

La cuestión que en ese momento me tenía preocupada, no estaba para nada relacionada con alitas de pollo, o literatura romántica. Era él, yo, Sophie, nosotros. Parecíamos una familia pero, ¿hacia dónde se suponía que estábamos yendo?

Había que tener en cuenta que un mes de convivencia era bastante poco en los parámetros que estimaba lo _normal_.

—Lo normal apesta —susurré, caminando rápidamente sobre las aceras húmedas de Nueva York. Era uno de los últimos días del invierno, todo estaba mojado por la lluvia reciente y las personas cargaban paraguas, sin excepción. Me ajusté con firmeza el abrigo negro hasta la rodilla que llevaba puesto y corrí de mi rostro un par de mechones de cabello que escapaban del gorro de lana blanco, sosteniendo una bolsa de papel en la otra mano. Edward se había quedado en casa con Sophie ese domingo, y yo necesitaba un par de cosas de la tienda, y salir un poco del departamento, que cada día me parecía más pequeño. Me encantaba ese piso, el color de la cocina me alegraba entre tanta nube gris y los dormitorios eran cómodos y amplios. Pero era algo chico para tres personas, sobre todo para dos adultos y un niño.

Y aunque esa pequeña nariz de poroto y ese gran payaso que tenía en casa (que vaya Dios a saber por qué se quedaba con alguien como yo) eran mi vida entera, un poco de aire me hizo bien, dejar de escuchar el sonido de la lavadora y la lluvia gotear contra el balcón era algo agradable, sobre todo luego de haber pasado el último mes encerrada allí. Claro que esa había sido mí decisión, porque era difícil salir con Sophie, con todas las enfermedades que rondaban en esa época era mejor dejarla en casa. Le habíamos dado las vacunas pertinentes del primer mes, y no había llorado tanto como ambos esperábamos. Bueno, un poco.

En fin, la idea que rondaba mi mente hacía una semana, por lo menos, era algo loca. Loca como mi vida ese último bendito mes, claro, mis ideas no tenían por qué desentonar. La cuestión era la respuesta que daría Edward a dicha idea.

Suspiré cansinamente, mientras saludaba al señor Lewis, mi portero, y subía el ascensor con esa parsimonia tan característica. _Maldito, lento, estúpido elevador_, pensé. _Muévete._

Cuando abrí la puerta dándole vuelta a la llavecita dorada, resonaron en mis oídos esos ruidos que no podían faltar en mi hogar. Las melodías de piano que daban vueltas en los CD's de Edward, los gorjeos de Sophie, algún que otro sonajero, la gotera que resonaba en el balcón, cacerolas chocando en la cocina, la voz de Edward tarareando las mismas melodías que se escuchaban en los CD's. Sonriendo, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me acerqué al moisés de mi nena, que permanecía en la sala para estar cerca de nosotros.

—Hola bebé —Sophia sonrió al escuchar mi voz. Hacía poco había comenzado a hacer eso, y me daban ganas de llorar de ternura cada vez que la veía. Le acaricié la pancita y ella se removió feliz, aún mostrándome todas las encías rosadas de su boca.

Al acercarme a la cocina, noté que Edward intentaba preparar el almuerzo y no se había dado cuenta de mi llegada. Caminé en puntitas de pie hasta su espalda y susurré:

—Hola, amor —él casi suelta la sartén que tenía en la mano. Me reí y le di un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me miró con reproche y contestó, enfurruñado:

—Antes de que me dieras un síncope, intentaba hacer el almuerzo.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, descansa.

—Pero me siento inútil —hizo un puchero, lo cual era bastante ridículo en su rostro de mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, con barba de dos días y una espalda que doblaba a la mía en tamaño. Ni hablar de su altura. Reí y pasé los brazos por su cuello, callándolo con un beso.

—Tú trabajas de lunes a viernes y yo no. No eres inútil. Es más, la que es inútil soy yo.

—¡Sí, claro! —dijo sarcásticamente, pinchándome la nariz con un dedo— Como si cuidar del monstruito fuera fácil.

—¡Hey! —me carcajeé— Mi niña no es ningún monstruito, retráctate.

Me abrazó por la cintura y susurró:

—Claro que la princesa no es un monstruito. Que quiera comer mi nariz cuando la acerco a mi cara no es indicio de nada.

Ambos reímos por el recuerdo. A Sophie, al parecer, le atraía mucho la nariz de Edward. En realidad bastaba sólo con acercarla a su rostro para que le babeara toda la cara, pero la nariz era su punto de acción favorito.

—Entonces, Eddie —dije melosamente, para hacerlo enojar. Él bufó y yo sonreí— ¿Qué pretendías cocinar?

Se ruborizó un poco.

—Mhpph… Mññsñm —murmuró. Levanté las cejas y solté una carcajada.

—¡Has aprendido a hablar en cetáceo! ¡Muy bien! —felicité. Él rió y negó con la cabeza, rodando los ojos.

—No sé… ¡es muy difícil cocinar! —se quejó.

—Es fácil, sólo hay que tener imaginación. Eres pianista, por el amor de Dios, si tú no tienes imaginación, no sé quien la tiene —reclamé sonriendo.

—¡Se olvidaron de implantarme la imaginación para cocinar antes de nacer! Ahora ya es tarde —fingió lamentarse, antes de encogerse por el golpe que le atiné con el guante de cocina— ¡Auch!

—Ahora… podemos hacer pollo al horno con papas, ¿quieres? Es fácil.

Él asintió, no muy convencido. Rodé los ojos y le puse un delantal por el cuello, antes de colocarme uno a mí. Rápidamente, tomé el pollo del refrigerador, mostaza, miel y salsa de soya.

—¿Te gusta agridulce? —le pregunté, sorprendida de no saber la respuesta. Él asintió, sonriente. Le devolví el gesto y comencé a explicarle lo que hacía, cómo debía adobarse el pollo, la forma de envolverlo en aluminio y el tiempo que debía permanecer en el horno. Él cortó las papas en cubitos y las puso en una fuente con algo de aceite.

Cuando terminamos con todo y solo quedó esperar, fuimos al sofá con una limonada en las manos.

—Si me dices que eso no fue fácil, te golpeo —le advertí sonriente, mientras dejaba el vaso y tomaba a Sophie.

Levantó las manos en señal de paz y asintió.

—Está bien, fue fácil. Pero sólo porque me dijiste cómo hacerlo.

Rodé los ojos y lo dejé correr. Si no le gustaba cocinar, no le gustaba y punto.

—Hola Sophie, linda, ¿has visto qué terco es Edward? —le susurré a mi hija, que sonrió.

Edward me ignoró y de repente exclamó:

—¡Mira! ¡Ella frunce la nariz como tú cuando sonríe! —observé a Sophie y me di cuenta que él tenía razón. Sonreía exacto como yo. Edward no cabía en sí de la felicidad, la tomó de mis brazos y la acercó a su rostro para mirarla más de cerca. A la niña todo eso le encantaba.

Me arrodillé en el sofá y acerqué mi rostro al de los dos para mirarla igual de embobada que él.

—¿Crees que lo heredó o que lo imita? —pregunté.

—No tengo idea, pero espero que siga sonriendo así por el resto de su vida. Amo esa sonrisa.

Tuve que reírme por el comentario. Estando con nosotras era demasiado tierno, demasiado bueno, demasiado perfecto. Demasiado Edward, y lo amaba.

—Ed…

—¿Acaso no es hermosa? —preguntó sin siquiera haberme escuchado.

—Lo es —dije con dulzura—. Pero, Edward…

—¿Mi madre compró este vestidito rosa? Es muy bonito.

—¡Edward! —exclamé. Me miró alarmado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Vivamos juntos —solté de repente, fue un simple impulso. Tenía pensado decirlo de una manera… más _fina_. Me tapé la boca de inmediato, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando él no contestó, abrí uno solo para ver que le pasaba. Estaba pasmado, con la boca abierta y Sophie sobre su pecho. Me aclaré la garganta, intentando ser lo valiente que no era, y continué con nerviosismo—. Creo que sería más conveniente para ti, porque de todas formas vienes aquí todo el día, y a Sophie le encanta estar contigo y nos convendría a ambos porque pagaríamos la mitad del alquiler y—suspiré—… y porque te amo y te quiero aquí conmigo siempre —confesé. En su rostro se fue formando lentamente una sonrisa cada vez más inmensa. Yo sonreí un poquito, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos esperanzados.

Sorprendiéndome, se paró con lentitud del sofá y dejó a Sophie en el moisés. Se volteó hacia mí, serio, y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Cerré los ojos de nuevo, temerosa por una inminente negativa, cuando sentí sus labios chocar contra los míos con fuerza. Parpadeé sorprendida y observé cómo me tomaba la cintura y profundizaba el beso. Un minuto entre sus brazos, dos, tres… perdí la cuenta porque se estaba tan bien allí que contar el tiempo sería absurdo, imposible. Sólo _pensar_ era imposible.

Al separar los labios de los suyos para poder respirar, parpadeé extasiada y le pregunté:

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Eso es un _demonios, sí_ —contestó sin caber en sí de la felicidad, alzándome del suelo fácilmente para dar una vuelta en el medio de la sala. Yo chillé y lo abracé, llenándole la cara de besos. Soltó una carcajada y buscó mis labios para juntarlos con los suyos en medio de una sonrisa.

—¡Vamos a vivir juntos!

Paró de girar de sopetón y me observó seriamente, agarrándome con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me había dejado atrapada física y emocionalmente, porque sus ojos verdes observaban los míos con fijeza y profundidad, y jamás los hubiera podido apartar, ni aunque hubiese _querido_ hacerlo.

Entonces me soprendió al tomarme suavemente la nuca con una mano y acunar mi cuerpo en el suyo. Con la mejilla en su pecho, escuchando su corazón, rodeé su cintura con fuerza y él me apretujó con los brazos, provocando que sonriera. Cerré los ojos mientras él decía con suavidad:

—Jamás creí que pudiera tener a alguien de esta manera.

Si hubiese sido otro, si hubiera sido el padre de Sophie el que decía esas palabras, me habría alejado y dicho que yo no le pertenecía a nadie, que no era un objeto, que si quería _tener algo_ que fuera y se comprara un perrito.

Pero no era nadie más que Edward el que afirmaba que me tenía. Y solamente Edward podría haberlo hecho.

Negué con la cabeza y murmuré "yo tampoco". Y luego no hizo falta nada más, porque con estar entre los brazos del otro, sin haberlo soñado jamás, sabiendo que había mucho más que un par de compromisos, queriendo tenerlos, deseando vivirlos, había palabras que hubieran sobrado. Era más que un beso, era más que acostarnos juntos, era decir sin decirlo: "Estoy aquí y te apoyo, míralo por ti misma. Te sostendré cuando estés por caer y te ayudaré a levantarte. O, si todo falla, caeremos juntos. Y después podremos levantarnos igual."

Su perfume amaderado invadiendo mi nariz, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, el cabello rebelde de su nuca que me encantaba enredar entre los dedos, los besos que depositaba por mi cuello, los latidos pausados de su corazón de oro, la sonrisa que sentía sobre la piel, las manos grandes que podían contener mi rostro mientras reía, lo besaba o lloraba, y al mismo tiempo colocar detrás de la oreja los mechones molestos de pelo que estorbaban; todo eso me aseguraba en su abrazo que nunca me iba a dejar.

—Te quiero tanto y de una forma tan profunda y extraña que no encuentro nada que pueda expresar todo junto. Nada tan largo ni tan corto ni tan específico o perfecto. No existe —susurré en su oído, inclinado para, como siempre, escuchar hasta el último aliento de lo que tuviera que decirle.

—Supongo que tendremos toda una vida para acumular esas cosas que puedan decirlo. ¿Me crees?

—¿Toda una vida? —pregunté con los ojos clavados en los suyos.

—Sí —aseguró. Y ese fue el gesto más serio, solemne y verdadero que presencié en toda mi vida. Sólo esa sílaba. Corta, concisa, _real_.

—Te creo —dije entonces. Sus ojos destellaron y sonrieron y bailaron de felicidad sin siquiera moverse de los míos. Sus labios se curvaron, sí, pero sus ojos lo dijeron todo.

* * *

_Oooh, ya se que son cortos los capitulos :( yo escribo así, espero que a pesar de eso les agraden. Pero antes que eso: PERDON. Perdon por no actualizar hace un montooooon, en serio: perdón. Mi compu murió, y la acabo de recuperar y bueno, aquí estoy. Para complicar más las cosas comencé el colegio, así que tardaré más de una semana en actualizar (intentaré que sea una semana, pero lo veo poco provable). Pero lo haré, lo juro. Y voy a intentar de no tardar tanto como esta vez. Lo lamento mucho, en serio._

_Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo, y a ver si me dicen que les parece éste ;) Las quiero y graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaas (L)_

_Muchos abrazos y besos,_

_Caroline_


	11. Y el porotito

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Lo sé, los días de publicación se me están yendo al cuerno, lo siento, la escuela APESTA. Las quiero mucho, gracias por sus reviews, me hacen sonreír sin falta.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Y el porotito**

—¿Eso es una flor de verdad?

—Jamás te traería flores de plástico, Bella —reproché sonriente, transformando su rostro incrédulo en una enorme sonrisa.

—No puedo creerlo, ya me estaba pareciendo que el invierno duraría para siempre —el puchero de sus labios rojizos hizo que se me agitara el corazón de amor, y quise besarla, pero eso era obvio. Dejé el maletín rebosante de partituras y aflojé el nudo de la corbata de mi cuello antes de acercarme, pasar mis brazos por su cinturita y estrecharla contra mí. Era mi parte favorita del día: ella allí, abrazada a mí, mostrándose feliz de verme de nuevo toda desarreglada, seguramente con el delantal y los guantes de cocina, las manos mojadas e intentando no tocarme con ellas, fracasando horriblemente cuando la obligaba a hacerlo con un beso. Y luego su risa y sus reproches de mentira y esa nariz finísima arrugada por las carcajadas y luego ya no, porque no arrugaba la nariz cuando mis labios tocaban los suyos. Todas las partes del día con mi familia eran mis favoritas.

—Feliz primavera —susurré al llegar del trabajo ese veintiuno de marzo. El sol había salido de nuevo en la ciudad, los pájaros cantaban más a menudo y mi Bella sonreía, porque el frío no le gustaba. Y, suene como suene esto (y Jasper y Emmett dirían que suena muy estúpido, aunque delante de Alice y Rosalie podían llegar a comportarse más estúpidamente que yo), lo que a ella la hacía infeliz, inmediatamente pasaba a mi lista de cosas odiadas. Y eso era todo, no era tan complicado como lo hacían parecer: si ella sonríe, yo sonrío. Así de sencillo.

Cuando uno encuentra algo más por lo que vivir además de sí mismo, se aferra a ello, ¿saben? Bella era mi _algo más_. Bella y Sophie.

—Será feliz si te quedas aquí con nosotras —murmuró cerca de mi boca, y eso, esas palabras, su cercanía, su amor incondicional y todo lo que ella significaba (mi vida, y seguramente un poco más) me hicieron el maldito día. En realidad, ella era la que hacía los días aquí. Yo podía protestar, molestarla, asustarla cuando salía del baño y pelear con ella porque decía que era un niño más –lo cual era prácticamente cierto–, mirar fútbol y dejar las toallas mojadas sobre la cama, o los zapatos desparramados por cualquier parte, y ella podía enojarse fácilmente por todo eso, perder la paciencia, olvidar su teléfono o cuando lo llevaba no escuchar que estaba sonando (lo que era una lucha constante para mí), tardar horas en arreglarse, ocupar el baño por más de treinta exhaustivos minutos, encerrarse en la habitación con Sophie cuando yo la sacaba verdaderamente de quicio, etcétera. Pero sí, ella hacía los días, porque salía de la habitación, me abrazaba y entonces yo le pedía perdón, porque era lo suficientemente idiota para hacerla enojar así, o porque era ella la que sonreía con culpabilidad al llegar a casa y encontrarme enfurruñado porque no me contestó las llamadas y yo tenía que perdonarla porque con esos ojos no me dejaba otra opción. Eso podía aplicarse a todos y cada uno de los enojos. Venía y me miraba y listo, era suyo.

Le susurré "te amo" suavemente, al oído como a ella le gustaba y pregunté:

—¿Dónde está Porotito? —ella frunció el ceño con una sonrisa y señaló la habitación de Sophie. Había comenzado a llamar a la niña "Porotito" cuando me di cuenta de que su nariz parecía un pequeño frijol*. Y eso la hacía reír, a Sophie. A Bella parecía no disgustarla _tanto._ La primera vez que me escuchó decirle así a la pequeña comenzó a refunfuñar algo como: "¡Yo no le puse un nombre tan lindo como Sophia a mi hija para que le digas como un vegetal!". Y etcétera. Fue divertido.

—Está durmiendo. Jamás le volverás a decir Sophie, ¿cierto? —protestó.

—Nope —le planté un beso rápido en la boca y corrí riendo a la habitación antes de que pudiera atinarme con el trapo de cocina que tenía en la mano.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Bella comenzó, como cada día, hablando un poco de su idioma preferido.

—_Mphhppmaamfh…_

—Vamos —susurré— ¿No dormiste bien?

—Mmh… no —pasó sus brazos finos y pálidos por mi cuello y me atrajo hacia su pecho. Yo reí y la abracé más fuerte, acunándola un poco en mis brazos. Lo tenía un tanto complicado, a eso de moverme me refiero. Podía ser flaca pero la fuerza con la que me agarraba denotaba varios meses de transportar cinco kilos de niña en sus brazos. Cinco kilos pesaba Sophie, que tenía tres meses ya. La pequeña Porotito estaba creciendo más rápido de lo que ambos podíamos soportar, y teníamos un poco de miedo por todo el asunto.

De pronto tuve la necesidad imperiosa de susurrar las siguientes palabras. Vinieron de la nada, o quizás de ese todo que conformaba mi vida ese último tiempo. De su rostro, de su voz, de sus ojos adormilados y su pelo revuelto y de las cosas que amaba y las que odiaba de ella, que a fin de cuentas terminaba por amar de la misma forma sólo porque venían de su pequeña e hiperactiva persona.

—Sabías que quiero envejecer contigo, ¿cierto?

Ella no se quedó calladita y estupefacta como hubiera hecho alguna otra mujer un tanto más cuerda. Ella se removió bruscamente de mi abrazo, me miró a los ojos fijamente por todo un minuto y luego dijo:

—De lo contrario estarías muerto a estas alturas, Cullen.

Si yo hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre un tanto más cuerdo, no hubiera quedado embobado por su sonrisa (bueno, quizás sí), y sus palabras me hubieran asustado. Pero no era ni otro hombre, ni tenía una pizca de cordura en mi cuerpo, así que sonreí y la atraje hacia mí con la misma brusquedad con la que Bella había saltado de mis brazos antes.

—Debí suponer que ya lo sabías. ¿Tomamos café? —sentí su sonrisa cálida contra la piel de mi pecho y la imité, obligándola a levantarse de la cama cuando yo lo hice.

—No es divertido que seas tan enorme que puedas manejarme como una muñeca de trapo —se tambaleó en mis brazos, intentando pararse derecha.

—¿Qué yo te manejo? —pregunté escéptico mientras le colocaba una camiseta mía por la cabeza como si fuera una niña, para luego ponerme unos pantalones— A ti no podría manejarte ni King Kong con una escopeta, Bella.

Eso la hizo reír, mayormente porque era cierto, aunque para guardar las apariencias que, ambos sabíamos, eran puras mentiras, dijo:

—Eso no es cierto, físicamente podrías ganarme cualquier día y a cualquier hora.

Parpadeé fingiendo curiosidad, y ella achicó los ojos con una sonrisa. Arruiné las falsas apariencias cuando le respondí:

—Tú puedes causar más daño mental fijando la vista y arrugando las cejas que _yo_ con una escopeta. Aceptémoslo, das miedo, mi amor. Nunca me metería contigo.

—¡Bah! —bufó, aún riendo. Se metió en el baño para lavarse la cara y salió rápidamente. Reí cuando saltó y pegó un chillido corto y agudo al sentir mi mano en su trasero cuando pasó por mi lado, y me dirigió esa mirada fulminante y yo sonreí.

—¿Lo ves? Yo ya me acostumbre a tus maltratos —dramaticé—, pero si alguien que no te conoce ve esa cara, créeme que sale pitando.

—Ah, con que te acostumbraste a mis maltratos ¿eh? —murmuró acercándose lentamente, sin despegar los ojos de los míos.

—Oh, oh.

—Sí, ten miedo, Cullen —gruñó, abalanzándose sobre mi cuerpo y haciendo que me tambaleara. Era tan baja que ni siquiera me tiró, pero la sostuve en brazos mientras reía y le di uno, dos, tres besos en los labios antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más.

—Te amo —beso—. Te amo —beso, beso—. Te amo.

—Lo sé —dijo cuando pude separar mi boca de la suya—. Lo sé, y sabes que yo te amo más.

—No creo que eso sea posible, Bells.

—Sí que lo es, porque yo te amo por mí y por Sophie, hasta que ella tenga edad suficiente para amarte solita.

Solté una carcajada y negué con la cabeza. Era completamente absurda, loca, extraña, la amaba. La amaba.

—Café —supliqué.

—Café —concedió.

* * *

—¡Sophie! —canturreó Bella mientras iba de la sala de estar hacia el cuarto de Porotito— ¿Dónde está la pequeña Sophie? ¡Hola, mi amor! Sí, ya sabía que estabas aquí, estaba jugando contigo porque el médico dice que hay que hablarte, ¿no es cierto? Hay que hablarte para que me hables después. ¿Qué es eso? Cuna. Cuna, tú cuna. Mamá —supuse que Bella se estaba señalando a sí misma.

Escuché su voz venir por el pasillo mientras decía:

—Vamos con Eddie. Sí, le tienes que decir Eddie porque nos divierte mucho hacerlo enojar.

—¡_Ata_! —gritó mi niña. Había empezado a balbucear cosas como _ata, tutu, ajo, bubu_. No tenían mucho sentido, pero Bella casi saltaba de la emoción al oírla.

—¡No me hagas esto, mujer! —exclamé.

—Oh, sí. Tú le dices como un vegetal a mi nena, yo le digo que te llame Eddie. Es así el asunto.

—Técnicamente no es un vegetal, es una legumbre.

Me fulminó con la mirada mientras abrazaba a Porotito y ella pateaba y agarraba su cabello.

—Está bien, mi amor, puede ser lo que tú quieras. ¿Qué tal si es una fruta? O tal vez una silla. Sí, el poroto puede ser una silla si tú lo deseas.

Reí de su cara de consternación mezclada con gracia.

—Si Sophie no estuviera justo aquí en mis brazos, te tiraría con algo sólido, ya sea una fruta, una verdura o una silla.

—Sé que no serías capaz.

—Pruébame.

—¡_Bu! _—chilló Sophia, pateando a Bella y tironeándole del pelo mientras sonreía— _Bu, bu, bu. ¡BU!_

—¡Oh! ¡Qué susto, Señorita! ¿A usted le parece bien asustar a su mamá de esa manera? ¿Eh? —le hizo cosquillas en la pancita y la niña se retorció y se rió por primera vez en su vida. Una risa aguda, suave, tierna, con nariz arrugada.

Bella y yo nos quedamos mirándola estáticos.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿La escuchaste? ¡Por favor dime que la escuchaste! —chilló.

—¡Pero claro que la escuché! —me paré del sofá rápidamente, saliendo de mi estupefacción y me acerqué a Sophie— Ríete de nuevo, princesita. Rie para Eddie.

Me observó fijamente con esos ojos cada día más verdosos y sonrió de a poco, pero no se rió.

Bella probó hacerle cosquillas de nuevo. Nada.

—No queda otra opción, Ed. Tendrás que hacer la cara.

Abrí los ojos como platos y negué con la cabeza.

—¡No! La va a asustar.

—¡Pero claro que no! Vamos, por favor —rogó, abriendo esos ojazos chocolate con leche que tenía y sacando el maldito labio inferior. Más que poner cara de idiota, quería llevármela al cuarto en ese mismo instante para hacerle otro niño, no sé si me explico.

_Pero primero Sophie_, me recordé. Así que puse los ojos de esa manera tan rara que ni yo sabía cómo le hacía, y deje de respirar para que el rojo inundara mis facciones.

Bella y mi niña casi se quedan sin respiración de la risa. Porotito rió por diez minutos sin parar, y nosotros no podíamos creer lo afortunados que éramos.

—Sophie, respira, Soph… —pero la pequeña seguía soltando carcajadas de bebé, de esas que derretían corazones, y cada vez que reía, imposiblemente la quería más. Porque era imposible querer tanto a alguien. Salía de este mundo, no había tanto amor ni yo era lo suficientemente bueno para poder amarla a ella así. Era mía, aunque su sangre fuera de otro, y era mi hija porque yo la había elegido, no porque se había producido una unión entre el óvulo de Bella y el espermatozoide del otro tipejo. Ese asno no tenía derecho a llamarse padre, y si alguna vez quería volver a la vida de estas mujeres, tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver, decididamente. Y luego tendría que enfrentarse a Bella, lo cual era más escalofriante que el cadáver de cualquiera.

—Mi nena —la agarré con ambas manos por debajo de sus bracitos regordetes y la achuché contra mi pecho, meciéndola, escuchando cómo se calmaban su vocecita y su respiración. Se dormía. Estaba loca como la madre, primero pasaba quince minutos enteros riéndose de mi rostro y luego se dormía en mis brazos. Era el calco de Bella.

—Ésta te salió loca como tú —bromeé. Bella se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa.

—Pobrecita, no pudo elegir la madre que le tocó —susurró divertida—. Pero su padre me preocupa más, debo decirte.

—Es un bastardo, Bells. No pensemos en él.

—¿No pensar en él? —dijo— ¿Cómo puedo no pensar en él? Se pasa el día entero rondando mi cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño, asustado. ¿Qué? ¿Bella había quedado tan marcada por ese tipo que no se lo podía sacar de la mente? Eso tendríamos que solucionarlo pronto.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque lo amo, obviamente.

Por un segundo de parálisis mental, se me cayó el alma a los pies.

—Lo amas —susurré.

—Claro que lo amo. Es un idiota, un estúpido morboso, antisocial, músico —comencé a sospechar sus intenciones—, no tiene idea de cómo cocinar un pollo, sabe tocar perfectamente hasta la última sinfonía de Beethoven, me aclara las ideas, finge que hace lo que yo le digo, aunque luego hace lo que le viene en gana y a mí me enfurece, y luego lo perdono porque casi siempre tiene razón y él termina perdonándome a mí dejando que piense que soy yo la que lo perdona; tiene el cabello más lindo del mundo, por alguna razón que escapa de mi entendimiento él quiere envejecer escuchando mis gritos, tampoco sé cómo puede soportarme en la mañana, ni cuando tengo el periodo, o cuando no dormí bien, y sobre todo no sé cómo pudo llegar tan campante a la habitación de un hospital, ver nacer a mi hija y quedarse conmigo hasta ahora. Desde luego que lo amo, y claro que es el papá de Sophie. —dijo todo tan rápido que me costó entenderla, pero lo hice, y luego memoricé sus palabras para recordarlas hasta el día en que me enterraran, cremaran, lanzaran a la luna o lo que sea; y como era Bella, agregó: —Tonto.

La observé fijamente por un minuto completo, luego el cuerpito de Sophie dormida en mis brazos, con un pijamita amarillo que la hacía ver como un patito. Bella sonreía pacíficamente, conociéndome tanto que debía saber justo lo que me pasaba por el cerebro.

Cuando dejé de mirarlas embobado, conseguí susurrar:

—Jamás las voy a dejar.

—Lo sabemos.

* * *

**(*) Porotito/Poroto: acá en argentina le decimos así al frijol/judías, Frijolito sonaba feo, y me gusta Porotito porque así me decían de pequeña :B jajaja lo sé, cállense. Tengo nariz de frijol.**

Hola, tengo una aclaración importante: soy de argentina y éste capítulo está algo argentinizado, lo lamento si las ofende, algunas cosas me son muy familiares y me costó dejar de incluirlas. Otra cosa más importante (pero mucho): en el país hubo una inundación que mató a seis personas y dejó en la calle a muchísimas más, en Buenos Aires (Capital, la plata), Córdoba, etc. Si hay alguna persona que sea de aquí y haya padecido ésto desde cerca: fuerza. En el país estamos intentando mandar cosas que puedan ayudar. Si hay alguna persona del resto del país que este medio lejos (o cerca, quizás) y pueda: ayude. Formen grupos, manden alimentos, ropa, calzado, colchones. Esta gente, que tranquilamente podríamos ser vos o yo, está sufriendo mucho.

Era eso, gracias :)

En fin, gracias por leer y dejen comentarios así sé si les gustó o no chicas/os. Gracias por los favoritos y todo eso, en serio.

Besos enormes,

Caroline


	12. Aprende a Volar

**Hola, ¿cómo va? Espero que estén fantástico. **

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama es mía, por favor, respeten eso, no sólo de mí, sino de todos los autores. Cuesta tiempo y trabajo escribir, y lo hagamos bien o lo hagamos mal, esto es arte, y el arte merece respeto, porque el arte sale del alma. Gracias por entender, y anímense a escribir :)**

* * *

**Saber volar**

Sophie rió ayer.

Mi hija rió por primera vez. Su primera y última primera risa. Jamás tendría otra. Había una primera vez para todo en la vida de una persona, y esas veces, esos momentos, segundos, días o meses, o quizás toda esa vida, era una y mil de esos comienzos, de esos finales, de esas palabras dichas, o quizás no; de esas risas reídas, y luego no: porque era una sola vez la primera. ¿Reiría más seguido de lo que pude reír yo? ¿Le sonreiría a la gente? ¿Le importaría a la gente que ella sonriera, o estaba criando a mi hija en un mundo de especímenes que se eran extraños entre sí, que no amaban realmente a alguien más que a sí mismos? Mi niña no sería así. Yo la educaría para que amara, y no para que odiara. Para que le gustase dar vida, y saltar y correr y tener un perrito, y luego leer libros y disfrutar de lo mucho o lo poco que pudiera darle el universo. Una vida es muy poco para algunos, y mucho para otros, pero para ella sería lo que debe ser: felicidad. Y si en algún momento no lo era, pues eso estaría bien, porque habría criado a mi hija para que pueda volver a ser feliz. Y volvería a reír, y a saltar y gritar y lo que sea que ella necesite hacer para nunca tener que sufrir por su pasado.

Y entonces, luego de decidir esto, pensaba si realmente le convenía a mi nena que la criara así. Para tener una vida difícil peleando con el mundo por su sonrisa. Porque ella sería feliz, pero había gente que no lo iba a ser, y eso no la haría feliz. O quizás eso me pasa solo a mí, quizás soy demasiado idiota para impedir el progreso que mi vida está intentando hacer conmigo, y todo por ese pasado absurdamente doloroso que me vi obligada a vivir, por las personas muertas de hambre, por los asesinos que destruyen familias, por los caídos en guerras en las que no tenía que ver nada más que el dinero. Y sería horrible reconfortarse pensando que había gente que sufrió más que yo, porque no debería haberla habido. Nadie debería haber sufrido ni más, ni igual, ni menos de lo que lo hice yo, porque todo el mundo tendría que tener una razón para sonreír.

Mi familia era la mía, y entonces, como egoísta que soy, tan humana y tan predecible y tan feliz a pesar de la desgracia que reina en el mundo, iba a enseñarle a mi hija a sonreír. Porque ella sería feliz y, si el mundo tenía suerte, ella podría ir con su sonrisa a intentar cambiarlo.

—Edward… —susurré en medio de la noche.

No podía dormir.

Corrección: no podía dormir porque estaba preocupada y algo estresada, y hasta... feliz.

—Edward —me sentía una perra despertándolo en el medio de la noche por esa estupidez. Pondría algún "pero" para excusarme, pero no lo había. Era una perra.

Le di unos toquecitos suaves en la mejilla para que abriera los ojos. Arrugó las cejas y los párpados y luego dejó ver las pupilas verdes y llorosas por el sueño.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien Sophie? ¿Te pasa algo a ti? —estaba preocupado. _Bien hecho, Bella._

—No pasa nada. Solo… —dudé y me acerqué más a él en la cama hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros— quería preguntarte una cosa.

—¿A las tres de la mañana?

—Lo siento, soy una perra, lo sé. Te prometo que no lo voy a hacer nunca más en la vida.

—Pregunta, tonta. Ambos sabemos que volverá a ocurrir en cualquier momento —rió y se restregó el rostro con la intención de quitar un poco de sueño de él. Yo reí, le planté un beso en la nariz recta y lo hice sonreír—. Suene como suene esto, y ambos sabemos que suena mal, eres mi perra. Ya lo superé —suspiró fingiendo resignación y tuve que golpearlo—. Auch.

—Te iba a preguntar una cosa importante, así que cierra el pico.

—Muy bien, dispara —se sobó el brazo en donde le había pegado, haciéndome sonreír.

—¿Cómo haremos con Sophie? Dios, ya me desviaste tanto del tema que la pregunta se siente fuera de lugar, pero hace dos minutos estaba tan preocupada por eso que no podía dormir.

—Eh… ¿lo siento? —abrió los ojos sorprendido— Bueno, nunca está fuera de lugar, es la pregunta que nos hacemos todos los padres, supongo. Hay noches en las que no puedo dormir por horas, dando vueltas en la cama e intentando que alguna idea extraterrestre y brillante venga a mí, que algo me indique como llevarla adelante y que llegue a ser alguien de quien se sienta orgullosa. Yo sé que haga lo que haga, no podré dejar de amarla.

—Lo sé. Este mundo apesta. La gente es cruel, egoísta, depresiva, individualista —gimoteé—. Sé que yo soy así a veces, pero de veras que intento no serlo. Trato muy, muy duro. Es difícil, porque es lo que te inculcan desde pequeña desde todos los ángulos, lo mires desde donde lo mires. No se puede evitar observar.

—Podemos evitar que se contagie.

—Podemos decirle que siempre habrá buenas personas que quieran estar con ella por quien en realidad es. Pero, ¿las habrá, Edward? ¿De verdad las habrá?

El suspiró con tristeza, y supe que no quería mentirme.

—Sí, mi amor. Yo te prometo que va a haber alguien para ella en todo momento, y si en cualquier momento debe quedarse sola, ella no va a sufrir tanto, porque vamos a intentar que sea autosuficiente y segura de sí misma. Lo haremos bien, Bells… en serio, yo confío en nosotros. ¿Confías en nosotros?

—Confío en ti.

—Pues confía en nosotros.

Dejé de mirarlo a los ojos y me acosté de espaldas. Observé el techo, imaginando el cielo con estrellas. ¿Confiaba en mí? Podía decir que me gustaba un poco mi forma de ver el mundo, no dudaba de las decisiones que había tomado en el pasado, pero… ¿confiaba realmente en mi misma? La realidad era que tenía más miedo de arruinar a Sophia que de cualquier otra cosa en toda mi estúpida vida. Nada podría haberme derrumbado tanto como el sufrimiento de mi hija, ni siquiera Edward. Edward se acercaba, pero Sophie… Sophie era alguien por la que tenía responsabilidad absoluta, ilimitada. Una responsabilidad que iba más allá de lo que estaba bien o mal, de lo que un padre debe o no debe hacer, una que era más alegría, aunque también algún dolor, preocupación, sufrimiento, felicidad infinita, amor incondicional. Era mi _siempre_, viva o… Dios, jamás podría soportar que muriera.

Una lágrima cayó rodando por mi rostro, milímetro a milímetro hasta que Edward la atrapó con el dedo pulgar.

—Shh… mi amor… mi amor, no llores —suplicó a mi lado, corriendo de mi rostro los mechones de cabello despeinados. Hipé, sin querer. No quería llorar, no quería ser débil y que él viera que no podía manejar mi vida, mi pasado, afrontar el futuro. Tenía que hacerlo, pero en ese momento me inundó la certeza de que iba a terminar cometiendo un error, y que nadie podría salvar a Sophie de ello.

—Voy a arruinarla —sollocé—. ¿Te das cuenta…? —un hipido impidió que terminarla la frase y hundiera la cabeza en el pecho de Edward, llenando de lágrimas su piel. Respiré profundo y me obligué a parar— ¿Te das cuenta que no logro superar a mamá? Estoy triste, siento un vacío gigante. No consigo deshacerme de él. Edward… tengo miedo. Lo siento, te mereces a alguien mucho más fuerte que yo, intentaré cambiar. Te juro que voy a intentarlo.

Lo veía tan borroso por las lágrimas que no pude prever su abrazo.

—Lo siento tanto, mi vida… Escucha —ordenó, e inmediatamente dejé de respirar por un segundo para prestar atención a lo que iba a decirme—: has hecho cosas importantísimas en tu vida. Has cargado con el peso y la dicha de ser madre, y encima lo hiciste de la mejor forma que alguien lo puede hacer: con amor. Sophia tiene una persona que no puede pensar en una vida sin ella. Dos, en realidad. Y creo que contigo ya le hubiera bastado para ser feliz, yo solo soy un complemento.

—No eres un complemento —lo interrumpí, pero me ignoró.

—Soy un complemento porque sin un papá hubiera vivido feliz igual.

—Le faltaría una parte de la vida, Edward.

—Pero lo iba a superar, como lo harás tú.

—Intento hacerlo desde que murió. ¿Y qué si eso me dejó tan traumada que no puedo hacer que la niña tenga una linda infancia? ¿Cómo crees que será Sophie si vive con alguien que no cree poder con su alma?

—Exacto. Sería horrible. Pero tú si puedes, y lo harás. Lo harás por ella y lo harás por mí, y primero que nada lo harás por ti, porque sin ti ninguno de los dos existiría. Confío en ti, y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo.

Me sorbí la nariz sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos aguados.

—Aún me resisto a creer que existas, ¿sabes? —susurré luego de tres exactos minutos de observar las pupilas verdosas y oscurecidas por la noche.

—Yo la verdad que contigo no me resisto a nada más, eres imposiblemente terca.

Créanlo o no, me hizo reír. Sin una palabra más, plantó en mis labios un beso suave y dulce que repetía todo lo que me había dicho anteriormente y me abrazó para volver a dormir.

Soñé con él y con Sophie. Estábamos sentados en el parque haciendo un picnic, comíamos sándwiches de pollo y brócoli. Hablábamos, reíamos y nos besábamos, cuando desde unos matorrales salió una niña pequeña que se puso a mirar a mi hija como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana nueva y delicada.

Cuando habló, dijo con la voz exacta de mi madre cuando me contaba un cuento especialmente bonito:

—Es igual a mí.

Y entonces me miró con esos ojos verdes y ya no era una niña. Era una adulta rubia, preciosa.

—A veces uno no elige su destino, pero ese es el único que tiene en esta vida. Agárrate a él, y entonces podrás volar. Te amo, siempre fuiste lo más importante que tuve en mi vida, siempre fuiste mi destino. Ahora sé cómo volar, pero no es justo de esta forma. Aprende a volar con los pies pegados a la tierra, y entonces serás libre.

Sus pupilas intensas se clavaron en las mías y no me hizo falta nada más que escuchar sus palabras para sonreír y dejar que un peso saliera flotando desde adentro de mi ser. Fue una sensación extraña, muy vivida, real. Estaba ligera y volaba.

* * *

Holaaa :) sé que fue un capítulo corto, matenme, lo merezco. Na, pero subiré mañana o pasado otro para compensarlas, lo prometo. GRACIAS por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo por leer y por el apoyo continuo de muchos, así como la oportunidad que le dan muchisimos otros a un fic nuevo que recién encontraron de una autora que nadie conoce :D jaja En serio, eso me hace saltar de felicidad. Y si no les gusta, déjenmelo saber también, porque crecemos con las críticas. Y si les gusta también, porque eso alienta y a todos les encanta que aprecien lo que hace, por más chiquito que sea :)

Besos y espero sus reviews, respondo todos los que puedo, las/los quiero mucho! Y le mando un beso gigante a Leo (eleTwihard), mi amiga que siempre me ayuda en lo que puede. Gracias linda!

Caroline.


	13. Te necesito

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, aquí estamos con el supercapitulo trece, disfrútenlo._

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer**, la historia es mía y la escribo sin fines de lucro, porque no ganaría ni tres dólares con ésto :)_

* * *

**Te necesito**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Ese despertador era la cosa más vil inventada por el hombre. Lo golpeé con dureza y dejó de sonar.

—Por Dios… —gruñó Bella.

Gemí, rodando en la cama hasta quedar con el pecho pegado a su espalda. Aún con los ojos cerrados, comencé a besar su cuello cálido. Tembló, haciéndome sonreír.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, se me dificultará mucho dejarte ir a trabajar —susurró, volteándose para quedar frente a frente.

Besé su boca, que estaba suave y, no me pregunten cómo, conservaba el gusto a pasta dental desde la noche anterior.

—No me dejes ir. Secuéstrame.

Ella rió dulcemente y arrugó la nariz. Cuando sonreí, la apreté más en un abrazo, y pasó sus bracitos por mi cuello.

—Tienes que ir a trabajar muy temprano, no me gusta tu trabajo. Renuncia.

—Hoy mismo lo dejo —bromeé. Ella me dio otro beso y abrió más los ojos para despertarse.

—Arriba —ordenó.

Hice un puchero y, sosteniéndola con más fuerza, reclamé:

—Nooo… —ella rió mientras asentía con la cabeza, provocando que su cabello se enredara aún más contra la almohada.

—Sí.

—Cuando te pones en papel de mamá estricta… —iba a decir "no me gustas", pero eso hubiera sido una vil mentira— Qué demonios, te amo aún más.

—Cuando te pones como un bebé yo también te amo más. ¡Ahora déjame ir!

La solté, no sin antes darle otro beso que la hizo reír, y salió de la cama para abrigarse con el albornoz. Era finísimo, no sé qué le abrigaba. Siendo de seda, largo hasta la rodilla, atándose con un listón en la cintura, la hacía parecer una reina. El cabello marrón lucía más oscuro en la penumbra y me hizo mirar con amor lo que hacía. Estaba de costado, dándome una vista preciosa de su perfil iluminado por la luna. Aún no amanecía a las seis de la mañana, y eso la ponía de mal humor, pero al parecer no ese día. Sonreía pacíficamente mientras se colocaba los anillos y las pulseras que no podía dejar de usar ni un día. Se pasó las manos por el cabello para peinarlo, y le quedó tan hermoso como antes. Por último tomó, de la cajita pequeña en forma de flor, la cadenita plateada con un dije en forma de pájaro en pleno vuelo. Le había pertenecido a su madre y siempre la tenía puesta porque le encantaba y a demás del valor sentimental que tenía, le quedaba preciosa. Era exactamente como ella: libre, ligera, preocupada por su familia. Bella decía que le encantaría volar, que era su sueño imposible más grande, pero yo creo firmemente que ella siempre ha tenido la capacidad de hacerlo, sólo que no lo sabe.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —inquirió con extrañeza.

—A ti.

—Seguramente soy muy interesante un lunes a las seis de la mañana —ironizó mientras sonreía.

—Ajá —murmuré serio. Parecía un ángel, y ella no tenía ni idea de qué estaba provocando en mí ese lunes a las seis de la mañana.

Rodó los ojos y sonrió:

—Apúrate, vas a llegar tarde.

Salí de la cama con parsimoniosa lentitud y me metí en la ducha. Las gotitas de agua cayeron y cayeron, el ruido que hacían al chocar contra la loza solía relajarme. Mi rutina era bastante interesante y, siempre que Bella despertaba junto a mí, sabía que sería un buen día. Era usual que comenzara con su gruñido de fastidio por el despertador, que la sacaba de quicio, que me obligara a levantar _el_ _gordo trasero de la cama_. Yo no creía que mi trasero fuera gordo, pero a ella parecía gustarle, así que no ponía muchas objeciones. Cuando terminé de bañarme, vestirme, rociarme un poco de perfume e intentar lidiar con mi cabello, sin ningún resultado aparente (jamás lo tenía), salí de la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

—Amooooooor… —protesté, luchando contra el nudo de la corbata, que no lograba quedar derecho. Ella sonrió con los ojos tan despiertos como si fueran las cinco de la tarde, dejó mi taza de café en la mesa de la cocina y se acercó para anudarlo de nuevo.

Ella ya sabía qué hacer, por qué hacerlo, qué no hacer y qué ojos poner para tenerme en la palma de su mano, así que obviamente estaba enterada del asunto de la corbata, y lo complejo que era para mi estúpida mente atrofiada por el sueño.

—Es curioso que las mujeres sepan más de nudos de corbata que los hombres.

Lo realmente curioso era que las mujeres supieran controlar tan bien a los hombres, aunque sabía que no me podía quejar.

—No es que sepamos más, es que tú eres un atolondrado y no te alcanza la paciencia para atarlo con cuidado.

—Tal vez.

Sonreí de costado, la sonrisa que siempre le gustaba más. Sonreía así buscando que ella me sonriera también, porque ver esa sonrisa con esa nariz arrugada era todo lo que podía pedir para tener mi día completo. No exagero. Sonreía y ¡pum! No había nada que pudiera molestarme.

Bueno, había un par de cosas que me podrían molestar. Que tocaran a mi familia, por ejemplo. El instinto protector y asesino afloró en seguida al pensar en eso.

—¿Por qué frunces el ceño tan temprano? ¿Ya te empezaste a preocupar?

¿Cómo demonios podía leerme la mente así?

—No, amor, no es nada. En serio —aseguré cuando supe que no me había creído. Intenté salir del terreno minado diciendo:

—Porotito duerme como un tronco. ¿Qué clase de bebé-alienígena creaste?

Intentó hacerse la ofendida al decir:

—Si llorara por la noche, haría que tú te levantaras, a ver si así te gusta más.

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo y me dirigí con ansias hacia mi taza de café, mientras ella se sentaba delante de mí en la mesa pequeña.

—¿Tienes muchas horas hoy? —preguntó con su propia taza en las manos. Tomaba té, y eso la frustraba sobremanera. No podía tomar mucho café porque aún debía amamantar a Sophie, y eso contaminaría la leche.

—Cuatro, así que puedo estar aquí para el almuerzo —sonreí.

—¿Qué tienes ganas de comer? —inquirió feliz. Si había algo que me gustaba era verla feliz por el simple hecho de que yo fuera a estar allí con ella.

—A ti, pero me parece que te refieres a algo realmente ingerible, así que… pizza —puse cara de travieso.

Me golpeó suavemente en el hombro y reprochó mientras reía:

—¡Eres un niño! ¡Voy a tener que criar a dos en vez de a una!

Me acerqué a ella sobre la mesa y, agarrándola con firmeza por los hombros, le planté un beso en la boca que fue subiendo de nivel hasta alcanzar calores inapropiados para la hora del desayuno. Cuando despegué mis labios de los suyos y su respiración estuvo agitada, susurré:

—¿Podría hacer eso si fuera un niño?

Negó con la cabeza, pasó los brazos por mi cuello y volvió a besarme en la boca. Obligué a mi atolondrado y recién despierto cuerpo a moverse alrededor de la pequeña mesita para pegarme a ella y tocar todo lo que era capaz de tocar sin llegar a sacarle hasta las joyas. Sabía a vainilla, y me estaba volviendo completamente loco. A las seis de la mañana. En lunes.

—Shh… shh, el trabajo —dijo, sin esperar que le hiciera caso. Me reí contra su boca, provocando que hiciera lo mismo, y le hice cosquillas con las manos en su espalda baja. Era así de rara, tenía cosquillas en la espalda. Me dio pequeños golpecitos con su nariz en mi mejilla recién afeitada, debatiéndose si regañarme por las cosquillas o prestarle más atención a los besos que le estaba dando en el cuello. Decidió que las cosquillas le importaban un pepino, porque recostó la cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos.

—Eres tan hermosa que me duele tener que irme ahora.

Gimoteó sufridamente y me acarició el cabello, haciéndome estremecer al sentir sus finos dedos partir de mi mejilla hasta llegar al cuello y los hombros y después los brazos, hasta tomarme las manos ente las suyas y apretarlas con cariño.

Como dijo un gran poeta una vez: "…ella me daba la mano, y eso era amor". Demonios que eso era amor. Eso era amor con mayúsculas, eso era ser felices.

—Cuídate, no olvides las partituras, te amo.

—Eres mi vida —afirmé tranquilamente, leyendo esos ojos chocolate y necesitándolos cada segundo un poco más. Ella asintió y me besó de nuevo de forma dulce, suave, lenta. Sus labios seguían sedosos, y ella era tan tierna, tan buena, sonreía tanto por la vida a pesar de todo. ¿Cómo podían evitar los hombres enamorarse de ella? Yo no habría podido hacerlo ni aunque hubiera querido.

—Tú la nuestra.

¿El amor iría en aumento? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Puede medirse, agrandarse más? Porque lo que sentía cada día era algo así como: Esto es. El límite de amor que alguien puede sentir por otro. Amarla más sería imposible, impracticable, incluso ilógico.

Y entonces llegaba el día siguiente y sentía que mi amor había crecido el doble, que eso sí era, que ya no podía crecer más. Y luego pasaba lo mismo al otro día.

—¿Algún día te agradecí porque te levantes cada mañana a prepararme el café, atar mi corbata de forma presentable y sólo sonreír? —le pregunté con la mano derecha en el picaporte de la puerta de entrada y el maletín en la mano izquierda.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo y susurró: —Pero me lo agradeces al llegar de nuevo todas las tardes.

Y me fui tan sonriente que, cuando subí las escaleras hacia la sala de profesores de la escuela, todo el mundo me miraba extrañado. Y casi tuve que reír, porque esa gente que no tenía a alguien como Bella, esa pobre gente sin amor, me creía loco por ser feliz, por sonreír un lunes a las ocho de la mañana.

—¡Hey Edward! —me dijo Ben, un profesor de Geografía que me caía realmente bien.

—¿Cómo estás, Ben? ¿Tuviste un buen fin de semana? —sonreí amistosamente mientras dejaba las partituras desparramadas por la mesa de la pequeña y cuidada sala.

Las paredes estaban amarillas, pero en realidad eran blancas. Seguían en relativo buen estado, si no se cuenta esa pequeña esquina descascarada cerca del tomacorriente. El refrigerador, el microondas y la cafetera no tenían tantos años, y entraba bastante sol por las ventanas, a través de las cortinas color blanco. Me gustaba ese lugar.

—Genial, conocí a una chica preciosa, es enfermera y aceptó salir a cenar conmigo el viernes. Realmente no puedo esperar, suene tan tonto como suene.

Se rió nerviosamente y comenzó a preparar café.

—No suena tonto, amigo. Bien hecho, verás que saldrá de maravilla. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

—Angela. Trabaja en el hospital, quizás tu padre la conozca.

Angela, Angela… ¿una enfermera llamada Angela?

—¿En serio? ¡Yo la conozco! Nos atiende cada vez que vamos a llevar a Sophie al hospital, es una mujer excepcional, de verdad. Se hizo amiga de Bella antes de que Soph naciera y siempre que pudo la ayudó —sonreí con tristeza, pensando en ella sola y embarazada y en cómo no pude estar allí. Sí solo la hubiera conocido antes… pero no. El destino se había dado así, y por algo debía ser.

—¡Qué coincidencia! Si todo sale bien, tenemos que cenar algún día los cuatro. Y Sophie, claro —rió, porque la vez que había visto a mi niña se había enamorado, igual que todos los profesores y maestras y alumnos de ese colegio que habían podido pasar más de un segundo con ella.

Asentí mientras miraba la pared de enfrente con fijeza, distraído. Dios santo, no estaba distraído. Estaba pensando en ella. ¿Se habría vuelto a dormir? ¿Sophia habría despertado, o seguiría durmiendo acurrucada contra el perrito de peluche que más le gustaba? ¿Bella habría ya empezado a lavar cosas compulsivamente, u hoy era alguno de esos días en que sólo quería sentarse con un té y pensar que no podía tomar café, y escribir su libro?

Un chasquido de los dedos de Ben cerca de mi rostro me sacó de la ensoñación y escuché su risa mientras decía:

—Amigo… —negó con la cabeza, sonriente— Te tiene justo dentro de su mano, ¿eh?

Sonreí divertido y a la vez un poco avergonzado.

—Me está volviendo loco. De verdad, cada día me pregunto por lo menos una vez si habré perdido la cabeza.

—¿Y qué te respondes? —preguntó casi con una carcajada dibujada en los labios, mientras servía café en dos tazas de cerámica.

—Me respondo que todo el que estuviera cuerdo se enamoraría así de esa mujer.

—Amigo… —repitió. Apoyó el café frente a mí y se sentó en una silla de la mesa, con cara de estar pensando algo muy interesante.

Pasó un minuto, dos, tres. Todo lo que se escuchaba era el sonido del fregadero gotear y el golpeteo de sus dedos contra la mesa, porque eso hacía cuando se concentraba.

—¿Qué demonios estás esperando para casarte con ella? —preguntó de repente, fijando su mirada en mi rostro. Realmente me dejó sin habla.

¿Qué demonios estaba esperando yo para casarme con ella?

Boqueé como un maldito pez, mientras él comenzaba a sonreír de nuevo. Tenía esa sonrisa inteligente que me hacía confiar en él, imposible de engañar.

—Benjamin, realmente no tengo la menor idea.

Y me levanté de la silla para ir a mi primera clase, consternado, viendo por el rabillo que él giraba los ojos y sonreía mientras sorbía un trago de café.

El muy bastardo…

Y lo peor era que él tenía razón. ¿Ésta era la mujer de mi vida o qué? La respuesta a eso no era "qué", definitivamente. ¿Podría imaginarme con alguien más? O peor, ¿lejos de Bella y de Sophie? Moriría. Quizás fuera enfermizo, quizás fuera insano, pero no podía siquiera pensar en vivir sin ellas, en volver a una casa vacía, en almorzar sólo de nuevo, en dejar de ver cómo la pequeña crecía poco a poco y aprendía a sentarse, a pararse, a quererme. Cuando pudiera hablar tanto como para decirme "te quiero", necesitaba estar allí. Cuando entrara a primer grado y quisiera que su papi le tomara la mano, yo iba a estar allí. Y estaría allí si Bella se derrumbaba, si lloraba, si gritaba, si se enojaba con la vida y con el mundo, si creía que era una mala madre, si pensaba que era una mala persona. Estaría allí, y estaría allí para negar todo hasta el día en que me entierren, y entonces esperaría que ella estuviera allí hasta ese día también.

Cuando entré al aula de primer grado y vi a Lucy, una pequeña de ojos verdes y trenzas doradas que me recordaba tanto a Sophie que dolía, y ella me dijo: "Hola profesor Cullen" con su vocecita de soprano, mientras me mostraba muy emocionada su harmónica nueva, sonreí con cariño y algo en mí cambió, sencillamente. O quizás no era que justo había cambiado en ese momento, sino que venía transformándome hacía rato, y sólo me estaba dando cuenta de ello. De que no era más yo, yo sólo, sino que era Sophie, Bella y luego yo. Y eso solía cambiarte el mundo.

—Buenos días, chicos —dije, mientras dejaba mi maletín rebosante sobre la silla del escritorio y sonreía hacia la clase. Lucy ya se había sentado en su pequeña mesita de madera y me miraba admirada.

Dios santo. ¿Me miraría así Sophie alguna vez? Así como esas niñitas de seis años a las que les encantaba ver cómo tocaba el piano, siguiendo mis dedos mientras se movían sobre las teclas tan rápido que era un desafío para ellas, y reían cuando no lo lograban.

—Buenos días profesor Cullen —dijeron obedientemente.

—Entonces… ¿qué tienen ganas de cantar hoy? —les pregunté, porque odiaba que convirtieran ésta en una clase de protocolo. Era una clase de música, una clase de arte, y el arte no se planea, se improvisa. No se aprende, simplemente se practica, y siempre sale bien.

Se escucharon treinta chillidos diferentes provenientes de todos lados, y no pude escuchar lo que decían.

—De a uno —avisé.

Y así comenzaban mis días usualmente. Terminaban casi de la misma forma, la diferencia radicaba en los pequeños improvistos, las ganas de vivir que tenían los niños, las canciones nuevas que me sorprendía que supieran, las risas sin maldad que soltaban al equivocarse en la letra. Amaba enseñarles, me divertía, aprendía. Creo que aprendía más yo de lo que aprendían ellos, porque eran increíblemente sabios, tan inocentes que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que lo eran.

Salí temprano de la escuela con una sonrisa y me crucé con un par de maestras que realmente me observaban demasiado fijo.

—Hola, Edward —dijo una muchacha joven con la voz un tanto nasal. No recordaba su nombre, es más, ni siquiera me acordaba muy bien qué enseñaba.

—Hola —saludé amablemente, sin dejar de caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Te vas ya? —¿qué podía estar haciendo sino?

—Sí, hoy tuve que salir temprano.

Sonreí sin querer hacerlo realmente. Odiaba eso.

—Está bien, vamos, yo también me voy.

¿La había invitado yo a acompañarme? Me restregué el cuello con cansancio y asentí.

La mujer comenzó a hablarme sobre otros profesores, y terminé sin haber escuchado una sola palabra de lo que dijo cuando al fin cruzamos la puerta.

Miré hacia el estacionamiento, concentrado, intentando recordar dónde diablos había dejado el Volvo hoy. Ah, allí estaba… ¡Bella!

Sonreí enormemente y la mujer se calló de una vez por todas.

Caminé hacia el Volvo y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la otra me había dicho adiós hasta que estaba demasiado lejos para responderle. Bella me observaba con una sonrisa de esas hermosas que sabía hacer, y Sophie rebotaba en sus brazos.

—¡Ba ba! —chilló mientras me mostraba todas las encías rosadas.

—Hola, mi vida —le dije con esa voz de padre baboso que Bella decía que tenía cuando hablaba con la pequeña. La tomé en brazos y le di a la castaña despampanante (que vaya Dios a saber porqué estaba conmigo) un beso pequeño en la boca.

—Hola, Eddie —me burló, aunque con esa voz dulce que jamás me podría hacer sentir insultado. Reí y le saqué la lengua.

—¿Te portaste bien, Porotito?

—Se portó muy mal. Chilló toda la mañana, y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que te vio, así que sabemos por qué estaba así. Extrañaba a papá.

Aún seguía haciendo que mi corazón saltara cada vez que me llamaba _papá_.

—Bueno, pero eso no esta bien —reproché suavemente. Sophia me observó fijamente a los ojos, y parecía sorprendida—. Bella, creo que está empezando a entender las reprimendas.

—Las mías no las entiende, parece —miró a la pequeña con una sonrisa divertida—. A ti te quiere más —hizo un puchero, provocando mis risas.

—No digas estupideces, Bells. Es que pasa mucho tiempo contigo, eso es todo. Y a demás, yo soy más lindo. ¿Verdad, Sophie? Papá es demasiado lindo como para no extrañarlo.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y giró los ojos, pero se podía ver la carcajada que estaba intentando no soltar.

—Bueno, ¿y quién era esa, señor atractivo? —gruñó mientras tomaba su cartera y dejaba que le abriera la puerta del coche después de dejar a la pequeña en su sillita de auto.

—¿Esa? —pregunté, confundido, y luego me acordé de la maestra que me había acosado hasta la salida, prácticamente. Reí— Estás celosa.

—¿Celosa, yo? Por favor… —ella estaba celosa.

—Estás completa y absolutamente celosa, déjame verte la cara. Esto es nuevo.

Miró hacia el techo del auto para evitar verme a mí, e intentó ocultar la sonrisa medio divertida, medio irritada.

Aún sin arrancar el motor, me incliné para quedar con el rostro a milímetros del suyo.

—¿Celosa? —susurré contra su oreja. Subió los ojos y los pegó a los míos.

—Un poco —aceptó, sin soltar mi mirada. Besé su mejilla, su nariz, su frente.

—Dios santo —me quejé.

—¿Qué? Sé que no me vas a engañar.

—¿Lo sabes? —pregunté con diversión, extasiado solamente por su presencia.

—Sí, porque me amas —aseguró. Y estaba sonriendo y estaba frunciendo la nariz.

—Y tú también me amas a mí —le informé. Ella asintió mientras cerraba los ojos por mi cercanía, y una sonrisa más amplia se dibujaba en su rostro de porcelana.

—Te amo con toda mi alma.

—Entonces cásate conmigo.

* * *

_Hola que taaaaaaaaaaal? ¿Les gustó? Dejenme review porfis, así yo sé si les gustó o no. Sé que me matarán por como terminó el capítulo jajajaj pero para mi es divertidísimo dejarlas así, las quiero (L) _

_Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas, en serio, GRACIAS. Sin ustedes, esto no es nada._

_Besos,_

_Caroline_


	14. Cosquillas en la panza

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la trama es mía. :) ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Cosquillas en la panza**

—_Y tú también me amas a mí —le informé. Ella asintió mientras cerraba los ojos por mi cercanía, y una sonrisa más amplia se dibujaba en su rostro de porcelana._

—_Te amo con toda mi alma._

—_Entonces cásate conmigo._

Abrió los ojos marrón chocolate, marrón cálido, marrón dulce, brillante, espectacular. Formó una perfecta "o" con su boca de seda y clavó su mirada en la mía y supe que esa mirada era infinita, y pensé que alguien hubiera tenido que hacer estallar fuegos artificiales en ese mismo momento, porque ella diría que sí. Diría que sí, y entonces mi vida estaría oficialmente revolucionada, tendríamos un título para lo que éramos, tendríamos un pequeño papel que no importaba tanto en realidad, pero que le comunicaría a todos los demás, quisieran o no, que ella era mía, que yo era suyo, que estaríamos juntos. Juntos de verdad y juntos para toda la vida.

El aire dentro del auto se electrizó, hasta Sophie había dejado de balbucear y bambolear su juguete tintineante entre sus manitos. Bella, la hermosa Bella, mí Bella, tenía un dulzor y una sorpresa en sus ojos que contrastaban perfectamente con la expectativa y el amor que seguramente se podían ver en los míos. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa, poco a poco, suavemente, coloreando sus mejillas con un rosado rubor, haciendo brillar sus pupilas. Luego se obligó, me di cuenta, a relajarse; se encogió de hombros y asintió. No le salió demasiado natural, porque podía verse la excitación alumbrarla como si fuera luz. Y no simple luz, era luz del sol, luz potente y cegadora.

—Bueno —sonrió.

Solté una carcajada tan fuerte que ella saltó en su asiento, lo cual confirmó que no estaba tan relajada como quería hacerme creer.

Reí como nunca me había reído en mi vida, de felicidad y de emoción y de amor, todo junto y mezclado y volando dentro de mí como mariposas. ¡Mariposas! Mariposas en la panza, mariposas en el alma, mariposas en el corazón y en las venas y en la cabeza y reflejadas en los iris brillantes de ella, que estaban riendo también.

Era una locura, una locura de ésas que les cuentas a tus nietos mientras juegan a las cartas en domingo. La agarré con ambos brazos y la atraje hacia mí para sentarla en mi regazo, porque era tan pequeña que cabía allí sin tener que armar demasiado jaleo y entonces tomó el cuello de mi camisa y repitió "te amo" hasta que mis labios le impidieron hablar.

—Eres una tonta —reí contra su boca. Ella sonreía cuando la besaba así, porque colocaba las dos manos alrededor de sus mejillas y acariciaba con los labios cada parte de su cara, y reía cuando le decía que era hermosa y que era mi vida y que si la hubiera amado más ella no me podría haber soportado, porque estaba loca y creía que no era cierto.

—Mira cómo me vienes a pedir una cosa así —suspiró contra mi mejilla, y pude sentir su rostro contraerse por la sonrisa.

La abracé con fuerza y le dije justo en su oído:

—Me salió del alma.

Y entonces ella rió, con ese sonido de campanas y aunque no le veía la cara porque estaba enterrada en mi cuello, pude sentir su nariz arrugada y la calidez que desprendía.

—Estás completamente chiflado, Cullen.

—Oh, sí, perdóname pero yo le pedí a la mujer que amo que se case conmigo, por lo menos no hablo solo como _otras_ —subí las cejas y ella me propinó un golpe en la frente con los dedos índice y pulgar—. _Auch._

Pegó un salto y una carcajada cuando enterré mi mano en su estómago, haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡Para, para! ¡PARA! —gritó entre hipidos y risas. Sophie gorjeó en el asiento trasero y arrojó su juguetito. Dejé de torturar a Bella y ambos miramos a la pequeña, que tenía fruncido el ceño.

—No, Sophie —le dije. Tomé el juguete y se lo devolví—. No se arroja a mamá y papá.

Me observó fijamente con los ojos enormes que, como habíamos predicho, se estaban volviendo verdes y soltó una risa. Levanté las cejas incrédulo y miré a Bella, que se secaba las lágrimas sin dejar de sonreír.

—Esta niña será un terror a los quince años, Edward. Yo iría preparando el bat para los futuros novios.

—¿Qué novios? —abrí los ojos enormemente— Ella no va a tener novios.

—No, claro que no —bufó y rodó los ojos—. Ed, la van a perseguir como moscas. ¿No ves el cabello y los ojos que tiene? Si se parece tanto a mi madre como pensamos, vas a tener que preparar más de un bat.

Fruncí el ceño, sin querer sonreír.

—¿No podrías haber sido fea, Bella? ¿Tienes que hacer niñas tan lindas? ¿Es que te gusta verme sufrir?

Ella rió y volvió al asiento del copiloto, no sin antes plantarme un beso en la boca.

—Vamos, hay que almorzar con tus padres en La Bella Italia.

—¡Ah! Gracias por avisarme. Ya veo quién va a ser la que manda en nuestro matrimonio.

—¿La que manda? Oh, mi amor. Desde que me conociste lo sabes —sonrió y pestañeó repetidas veces fingiendo inocencia. Era cruel. Era mala. Era hermosa, lo sabía y lo usaba en mi contra. Y a mí eso me encantaba.

—¡Bah! —reí, abrochándome el cinturón para llegar al restaurante, antes de que Bella me hiciera cambiar de idea para volver a casa directamente y pasar la tarde dejando que ella _mandara_.

* * *

—¡Bella! —chilló mamá cuando nos vio entrar. ¿Qué ya no me saludaba más? Reí, porque esa familia estaba chiflada, pero habían aceptado a Bella tanto como yo.

—Hola, Esme —sonrió hermosamente—. Hola, Carlisle, ¿cómo están? Me alegro de verlos.

—Muy bien —respondió mi padre sonriendo con tranquilidad, como siempre—. Lo siento por avisarles con poco tiempo, Esme insistió.

—Era necesario.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? —fruncí el ceño confundido, ayudando a Bella a sentarse para luego hacer lo mismo. Vi como ella movía el coche de Sophie para que no llorara y sonreí.

—Tenían que decirnos algo, según Alice.

Bella y yo la miramos como si tuviera un pepino en vez de nariz.

—Esme, no creo que…

—No, Carlisle —sonrió con dulzura—. Es cierto, mira cómo Bella se puso toda colorada.

La castaña sí que estaba roja. Reí, mirándola y preguntándole si íbamos a contárselos ahora. Ella se encogió de hombros, con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos brillando.

—¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó mi padre, que podía ser muy inoportuno.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —rió nerviosamente. Fruncí el ceño, porque ya me iba a hacer empezar a divagar sobre lo que no era tiempo de divagar.

—Nos vamos a casar —dije, sosteniendo la mano de la única mujer de mi vida.

Mi madre chilló tan fuerte que el restaurante entero se quedó mirándola en un silencio sorprendido, que poco le importó a ella. Pensé que Bella se iba a sentir avergonzada, pero en realidad soltó una risa divertida por la reacción y tomó a una confundida pero acostumbrada Sophie en brazos.

La gente nos seguía mirando, y una mesera se acercó a preguntar si necesitábamos ayuda, y esto fue lo que, gritando de nuevo, mi madre respondió:

—¡Es que se van a casar!

Y lo demás fue aún más extraño. La gente prorrumpió en aplausos y silbidos, y hasta algunos vinieron a felicitarnos. Y el restaurante nos regaló un pastel, para el postre.

—¡Apa, apa! ¡APA! —chilló Sophie. Le encantaba el ruido y las risas que había en el ambiente, hasta intentó aplaudir con sus manitos regordetas, para lo cual Bella la ayudó un poco. Solté una carcajada y acerqué el rostro al de Bella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Te amo —susurró antes de plantar sus labios en los míos. Sonreí sobre su boca, como siempre, y le coloqué un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Me sorprendió escuchar un "¡Oh!" generalizado. ¿Es que la gente no tenía nada que comer o que hablar entre sí? Al parecer éramos el espectáculo de la noche. Me reí.

—Las personas no tienen vida propia —susurré en el oído de Bella y ella soltó una carcajada.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos.

Sophie separó nuestros rostros al tironear del pelo de Bella, reclamando su atención.

—Los felicito, chicos, en serio. No podría estar más feliz por ustedes —mi padre se puso en pie para abrazarnos a ambos. Mi madre seguía llorando de felicidad en su lugar.

—Esme… —dijo Bella, cuando ya la gente (por fin) había vuelto a sus asuntos. Mi madre la miró con una sonrisa tan gigante que resultaba contagiosa, y mi prometida rió. Mi prometida. Dios santo, no lo podía creer.

—¡Querida! Los felicito, desde el primer momento supe que iban a terminar casados.

—Creo que Alice también lo supo.

—Alice siempre lo sabe —murmuró Carlisle, sorbiendo de su copa de vino. Todos reímos, más que nada porque era malditamente cierto.

La comida transcurrió relativamente tranquila, entre mi madre y mi futura mujer la charla fue prácticamente infinita, porque Esme ya estaba planeando la boda. Qué va, la boda ya la tenía planeada desde hacía tiempo, lo que hacía era _consultarlo _con Bella. Yo solamente estaba agradecido de no tener que ponerme a elegir flores.

—Bueno, chicos, Carlisle y yo nos tenemos que ir, Alice llevará a los gemelos a casa para ir a una reunión con Jasper. ¿Quieren que también cuidemos a Sophie?

—No, gracias, mamá. Hoy la pequeña está gruñona, no te lo recomendaría. Nos vemos luego.

—Gracias, Esme. ¡Nos vemos! —dijo Bella. Mi padre les dio un beso en la mejilla a ella y a Soph y me palmeó el hombro antes de ir hacia el coche.

—Luego te llamo, cariño. Ah, y la comida ya esta pagada.

—¡Esme! —protestó Bella— Siempre es lo mismo, al menos deben dejarnos pagar una vez.

—Sí, la próxima, la próxima, querida —dijo de forma displicente. No nos iba a dejar pagar. Reí y rodé los ojos.

—Adiós, mamá. Intenta no secuestrar a mi mujer cada día hasta la boda.

—No te prometo nada —me dio un beso en la mejilla, a Bella un abrazo y le hizo cosquillas a Sophie, quien rió dulcemente.

Estar sentado con Bella y Porotito en ese ambiente tan familiar me hizo sonreír.

—¿Pedimos té? —pregunté mientras miraba la carta de postres. Bella rió y me tomó la mano sobre la mesa.

—Puedes pedir café, Ed. No me voy a sentir mal.

Solté una sonrisa y llamé a la mesera, que se acercó rápidamente.

—¿Te puedo pedir dos tazas de té y un flan de vainilla sin caramelo? —la chica sonrió y asintió.

—¿Alguna cosa más?

—No, estamos bien, gracias —dijo Bella.

Sophie chilló un poquito y se rió. ¿De qué se reía? Se reía sola a veces, y eso me encantaba.

—Esta nena está loca como la madre —suspiré sonriente, esquivando la servilleta arrugada que me arrojó mi mujer.

—Le gusta ver cómo interactúa la gente, nada más.

—Se ríe de todo, al igual que tú.

—¡Yo no me río de to…! —se calló en medio de la oración y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué? —dije, asustado, mirando a mi alrededor.

—Dios santo, vayámonos de aquí —comenzó a agarrar sus cosas y a ponerse en pie cuando la detuve, mirando fijamente sus ojos oscurecidos por el pánico.

—¿Por qué?

No respondió, se quedó mirando fijamente la madera de la mesa. Desde mi ángulo podía observar sus pestañas rizadas moviéndose rápidamente junto con sus párpados, su boca apretada... oh, no. Conocía muy bien ese gesto. ¿Que podía ser tan grave para hacerla llorar? Bella _nunca_ lloraba.

—Dime qué demonios pasa, Bella... —susurré.

—Es él.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan :D jajaja ¿Les gustó? Gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y alertas, son una manga de soles hermosoooooooooos (L) De verdad, mil gracias.

¿Review?

Caroline


	15. Que lo amo

Holaa, les dejo el porqué de porque tardé tanto en subir, allí abajo.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es mía, gracias por dejar que siga siendo así.**

* * *

**Que lo amo**

—¿Él?

—¡El bastardo, él! —señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada, donde había un par de sujetos esperando que se liberara una mesa.

—Lo voy a matar. Dime cuál de los dos es porque… —estaba, literalmente, viendo rojo en ese momento.

—No, no —susurró. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y no pude soportar verla así. Él le había hecho eso a mi Bella, y lo pagaría con creces—. Sólo vámonos, por favor.

Apreté la mandíbula e inspiré hondo por la nariz, intentando calmarme. _Piensa en ellas, no es justo que lo mates allí enfrente. Piensa en ellas._

Bajé la mirada y me rasqué la sien con un dedo, intentando pensar qué hacer para que Bella no tuviera que pasar por su lado.

—Está bien —no dije otra cosa, pero quería decir que no estaba de acuerdo, que merecía una paliza, que merecía _morir_. Así que, para no soltar esas palabras que no le harían ningún bien a Isabella, tomé el cochecito de Sophie y lo cerré, para que ella la cargara en brazos—. ¿Hay puerta de atrás en este lugar? —le pregunté a la mesera, intentando no gruñirle.

—Sí, señor, pero sale a un callejón.

¿Sophie y Bella en un callejón con ratas y basura? No, gracias. No íbamos a huír del tipo, era el tipo el que debería estar huyendo. Huyendo lejos y huyendo rápido, porque nadie podría saber qué iba a ocurrir si lo agarraba.

—Gracias. Debemos irnos, cancele el pedido, por favor.

La chica asintió sin decir nada, al parecer mi rostro denotaba el humor de perros que tenía.

—Ponte el abrigo hasta la garganta. Te llega a hablar y le parto la cara —avisé.

Bella asintió, sabiendo que no era momento para discutir. Se colocó el abrigo negro, tomó su bolso y le puso a Sophie la mantita por encima.

Tomé el coche plegado y Bella agarró mi otra mano, mirando hacia el suelo. Luego pude ver cómo se enojaba consigo misma, fruncía el ceño y dejaba la frente bien en alto, como debía ser. Quise besarla y aplaudirle al mismo tiempo.

Caminamos entre las mesas hacia la salida, intentando no golpear a nadie con el cochecito. Pasamos justo por al lado del tipejo, quien se quedó observando embobado a Bella. Abrí los ojos con furia, sorpresa, amenaza, deseo de sangre y todos los sentimientos que pudieran interpretarse como de odio en este mundo, lo miré fijamente hasta que tuvo que apartar la vista. Era cobarde, tenía rostro de cobarde y actuaba como un cobarde.

—¡Dios santo! —Bella estaba llorando cuando salimos afuera por fin.

Tiré de su mano hasta llegar al auto y coloqué a Sophie en su sillita, Bella le abrochó el cinturón mientras se sorbía la nariz y asentía.

Asentía porque ya sabía todo lo que yo le iba a decir.

—Lo sé —dijo, y se subió al asiento del copiloto.

Me coloqué en el lugar del piloto y tomé su mano fina y helada de nuevo, haciendo círculos en su dorso con mi dedo pulgar antes de besar ese mismo lugar.

—Shh… —susurré— Ya pasó, no lo tienes que ver nunca más. Calma, mi amor —la atraje hacia mi cuerpo en un abrazo y besé su frente.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí? ¡Me dejó para irse a Europa, o vaya a saber adónde! —sollozó— ¿No se podía quedar allí para siempre?

—Yo hubiera deseado que sí, mi amor. También que se hubiera ahogado en el Mediterráneo, pero todo no se puede en esta vida.

Rió entrecortadamente, hipando, y yo sonreí con tristeza mientras tomaba el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro y lo peinaba hacia atrás.

—Lo siento —musitó.

—Yo también.

Y conducí hasta el apartamento respirando silencio, un silencio triste que hasta Sophie respetaba. Bella miraba hacia afuera por la ventanilla de su costado y ocultaba el rostro detrás del cabello. Podría haber apostado mi vida entera a que estaba llorando, a que eso la destrozaba, a que pensaba que ella había cometido algún error, a que tenía miedo y no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación.

Y eso me estaba destrozando a mí.

Llegamos a casa y lo primero que hicimos fue mirarnos fijamente. Sus ojos marrones parecían grises, no quedaba sonrisa con la que arrugar sus mejillas ni el color rosado que adoptaba su rostro al reír, o sus cejas finas y curvadas hacia arriba en esa expresión inteligente que tanto me gustaba, en la que podías darte cuenta sin siquiera hablar con ella por cinco minutos de que todo lo que pensaba no tenía una pizca de estúpido.

—¿Qué harías tú? —susurró compungida, taladrándome con su mirada fija.

—¿Yo? ¿Y qué importa qué es lo que haría yo? De todos modos no te gustará mi respuesta, y no lo haré por eso mismo.

—No… quiero decir qué harías tú de ser yo.

Abrí la boca para contestarle cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía idea. ¿De ser ella? De ser ella sería el doble de listo, el doble de atractivo y el doble de bueno. No podría ser ella.

Negué con la cabeza, abrazándola fuerte contra mi pecho. Ella sostuvo mi camisa como si se le fuera la vida en ello y comenzó a llorar.

—¡No lo quiero ver nunca más! —sollozó.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, pero sería bueno que dejaras de culparte por lo que pasó, lo que sea que fuera.

Jamás me había dicho nada sobre él, nunca un comentario ni una alusión por más mínima que fuera.

Me miró sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Esos ojos que, Dios mío, realmente me mataban. Me mataban y me revivían para matarme de nuevo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, que eran tan grandes comparadas con su cara que casi podían sostener toda su cabeza, y sequé las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas sonrojadas, depositando besos allí donde mis labios podían llegar. Su rostro estaba cálido, quizás demasiado, por haber llorado, sus pestañas mojadas, los labios entreabiertos, la nariz respingada roja. Besé su frente, sus párpados y sus mejillas, y cuando sonrió tiernamente tuve que obligarme a pensar que tenerla en mis brazos de forma constante y para siempre, seguramente sería ilegal. O que ella se iba a cansar de mí tarde o temprano, y eso literalmente me destruiría.

—No me culpo —dijo repentinamente, abriendo los ojos brillantes para que yo los viera de nuevo en todo el esplendor de su orgullo y testarudez.

Me besó la mejilla derecha muy despacio, luego la otra, y la mandíbula, y acarició mi barba de dos días con una mano, y con la otra el cabello de mi nuca, y yo jamás me había sentido tan bien. Sus labios se pegaron contra los míos como si fueran dos mitades separadas desde siempre, pero unidas por la vida como tenía que ser, de la forma justa, de la manera _correcta. _

_Esto es lo que está bien,_ pensé._ Si esto no está bien, entonces no existe nada en la tierra que realmente lo esté._

Separó lentamente su rostro del mío y susurró:

—Sólo me dejó —y me miró entre sus pestañas oscuras—. Supongo que lo que para mí había significado algo más, para él no significó nunca nada.

Y suspiró, resignada.

—Me vine a la ciudad hará cosa de un año, lo sabes. Entonces estaba tan sola que no me sentía bien, jamás me sentí menos _yo_ en toda mi vida. En Seattle tuve amigas, sí, no muy importantes, tampoco sé si reales, pero al menos había alguien. Entonces llegué aquí, conseguí el trabajo en la editorial y luego a él, James se llama. James Witherdale.

—Mphpmhmhjphf —gruñí, pero esperé a que continuara. Sonrió.

—Un asco de tipo, realmente. Ahora puedo verlo, ¡fui tan estúpida! La cuestión es que comenzamos a salir, él es un escritor un poco frustrado y bastante egocéntrico, desastroso como ciudadano y ni te digo como persona… En fin, es el donante de esperma. Cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, huyó, así de simple. Me insultó un poco por ser tan estúpida, yo lo insulté un poco por ser un hijo de puta, y se fue.

Puso cara de disgusto y se encogió de hombros. Yo sabía que le estaba afectando.

—Ese hombre es un imbécil, Isabella. ¿Dejarte a ti? ¿Dejar a Sophie? ¿Qué le pasa? —pregunté. Realmente me preguntaba eso. ¿Qué demonios podía haber tan mal en alguien para hacer eso? Era Bella, por Dios santo. Bella. No otra, alguien que hace mejor el mundo, alguien que convierte en mejores a las personas que la rodean, alguien a quien no le importa ser quien es a pesar de todo— Bella, mi amor, ¿sabes por qué no pude responderte qué haría yo de ser tú?

Negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos como si tuviera frío.

—Porque eres tan malditamente buena y mejor que yo, que jamás podría decirte qué habría hecho yo, porque no podría estar jamás en tu lugar.

—Pfffff… —bufó, pero estaba llorando. Ésta mujer estaba llorando porque le había dicho que era buena. Ésta mujer estaba loca y, demonios, la amaba.

La abracé por la cintura y la alcé del suelo para que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que el mío y le dije:

—Eres hermosa —y la besé—, eres la mejor persona que conocí en toda mi vida —y la besé—, estoy tan orgulloso de ti que podría llorar y reír al mismo tiempo aquí mismo —y ella me besó, riendo y llorando.

—Mierda, Edward —sollozó contra mi pecho.

—¿Qué? —reí— ¿Te hice sonrojar? ¿Te subí los colores? ¿Estás loca, y por eso puedes reírte de la vida por más mala que sea? ¿Eres un ángel? ¿Caíste del cielo? No, no te caíste de ninguna parte porque yo estoy convencido de que puedes volar. Si te amara un poco más, un poquitito, una gotita más de amor, ¿estallaría la tierra? ¿Lo soportaría?

Y ella tuvo que callarme con un beso que ahora sigo considerando uno de los mejores de mi vida, aplastó sus labios contra los míos y enroscó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo la pegué tanto a mí que entre los dos podríamos haber detenido la luz del sol.

**POV BELLA**

—¿Él?

—¡El bastardo, él! —señalé los tipos parados en la puerta. Uno era extremadamente ancho de espaldas, el otro era flaco y alto, rubio ceniciento, piel apagada, ojos oscuros, sonrisa desdeñosa. Ése era él.

—Lo voy a matar. Dime cuál de los dos es porque… —Edward lo iba a asesinar. Iba a asesinar una persona en ese mismo momento, si no se lo impedía. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado en toda mi vida, tenía el rostro tan serio que hasta a mí me dio un poco de miedo.

—No, no —susurré, intentando que dejara de arrojar rayos con sus ojos. Unas estúpidas lágrimas me nublaron la visión, todo ese asunto me estaba sobrepasando—. Sólo vámonos, por favor.

Su rostro pareció contraerse de dolor, cuadró la mandíbula y los hombros y suspiró hondo, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cara, observaba el suelo y se rascaba la sien con un dedo. Esa era su cara de concentración extrema, era su cara de: "Tenemos que hacer algo, y yo voy a decirte qué." Entre las lágrimas, aún pude pensar que ese hombre era sobradamente hermoso.

—Está bien —cerró el coche de Sophie con fuerza, y yo sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando exactamente. Que nada estaba bien, que odiaba al sujeto y que quería darle una buena tunda—. ¿Hay puerta de atrás en este lugar? —le preguntó a la mesera con dureza.

—Sí, señor, pero sale a un callejón.

Lo pensó por un segundo y frunció el ceño. No, no íbamos a escapar. Él no escapaba. Él era valiente y enfrentaba las cosas, se paraba en medio y decía que basta, que ya era suficiente. Que nadie jugaba con Edward Cullen. Y era en esos momentos en los que deseaba ser tan valiente como él.

—Gracias. Debemos irnos, cancele el pedido, por favor.

La chica asintió y se largó a la cocina.

—Ponte el abrigo hasta la garganta. Te llega a hablar y le parto la cara —_ay dios_, pensé. _Eso no es un simple decir._

Asentí. Edward no iba a matarlo y, si tenía suerte, tampoco iba a golpearlo. Si el bastardo tenía suerte, quiero decir. Tomé a Sophie y mi bolso en un brazo y con la otra mano agarré la de Edward con fuerza, observando el suelo.

_¿Por qué hoy?_ , pensaba. _¿Justo hoy tiene que venir este maldito a arruinarme el día? _

Y, encima de todo, yo pensaba dejar que lo hiciera. Pensaba dejarlo hacerme infeliz de nuevo. Fruncí el ceño, enojadísima de repente. No, señor. A Bella Swan ese tipo no le arruinaba más ningún día de su vida. Observé hacia delante de manera obstinada, y sentí el apretón cariñoso que me dio Edward en la mano.

Sonreí.

Caminamos entre las mesas, pasamos al lado de los tipos y noté que él me miraba con fijeza, frunciendo el ceño. Y recordé todo, recordé sus besos, sus abrazos, sus palabras hirientes y el veneno que destilaba, y no lo odié. Simplemente me dio lástima. Una lágrima me resbaló por el rostro, y luego otra. ¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando? ¡Era él el que debía llorar! ¡Se estaba perdiendo a Sophie!

Yo tenía que estar feliz, yo lo tenía todo. Todo lo que podía querer. Y sin embargo, lloraba, eran mías las gotas que caían desde el lagrimal hasta la mandíbula, y era mía la tristeza, porque estaba herida, porque mi hija iba a sufrir, porque había gente como él en el mundo, porque temía que Sophie no pudiera evitar conocer personas de esa índole y porque sin duda alguien iba a lastimarla.

Y lloraba porque jamás había amado a ese tipo y había sido débil y había sido estúpida y sin experiencia y había estado sin nadie que me dijera qué hacer y qué no, y había cometido un error que me había dado lo más bello que tenía en la vida.

—¡Dios santo! —sollocé.

Edward solía mirarme como si fuera especial, pero en ese momento me observaba como si fuera única en el mundo, mientras tironeaba de mi mano hasta el auto y colocaba a Sophie en su sillita, dándole un beso en la frente. Le abroché el cinturón a la bebé y asentí, sorbiéndome la nariz.

—Lo sé —dije, porque ya sabía que él me miraba y que me tenía que decir mil cosas que ya sabía que me diría y que eran ciertas. Que todo iba a estar bien, que no sufriera, que no era mi culpa, que me amaba, que Sophie había valido la pena.

Me tomó la mano y comenzó a acariciarla. Eso me tranquilizaba, que me agarrara de la mano. Respiré hondo y el besó mi palma.

—Shh… —susurró— Ya pasó, no lo tienes que ver nunca más. Calma, mi amor —me estrujó en un abrazo y besó mi frente.

Callé un segundo para luego explotar otra vez.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí? ¡Me dejó para irse a Europa, o vaya a saber a dónde! —sollocé. Al parecer estaba llorando mucho ese día— ¿No se podía quedar allí para siempre?

—Yo hubiera deseado que sí, mi amor. También que se hubiera ahogado en el Mediterráneo, pero todo no se puede en esta vida.

Reí, porque él podía hacerme feliz hasta en el momento más inoportuno. Peinó mi cabelló con cariño.

—Lo siento —musité

—Yo también.

Todo el transcurso hacia la casa miré hacia afuera. No lograba parar las malditas lágrimas.

Cuando abrió la puerta de casa y dejamos a Sophie acostada en la cuna, observé sus ojos fijamente. Eran verdes, como siempre, pero tenían un brillo poco usual. Un brillo que decía que todo esto lo lastimaba tanto o más que a mí, un brillo que quería borrar en ese mismo momento de sus ojos y no verlo nunca más.

—¿Qué harías tú? —susurré. Estaba diciendo estupideces, estaba pidiéndole que solucionara mi vida, cuando ambos sabíamos que eso debía hacerlo yo solita.

—¿Yo? ¿Y qué importa qué es lo que haría yo? De todos modos no te gustará mi respuesta, y no lo haré por eso mismo.

—No… quiero decir qué harías tú de ser yo.

Abrió la boca y luego la cerró como un pez. Negó, atrayéndome hacia su pecho, haciéndome llorar de nuevo. ¿Era estúpida o qué? _¡Déjate de llorar como una niña! _Pensé.

—¡No lo quiero ver nunca más!

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, pero sería bueno que dejaras de culparte por lo que pasó, lo que sea que fuera.

¿No le había dicho lo ocurrido? Eso realmente me sorprendió. Edward no sabía nada, y jamás había preguntado.

Me rodeó el rostro con ambas manos, secándome las gotas de agua de las mejillas y besándolas. Sus ojos eran dulces, eran realmente verdes y eran míos. Sonreí cuando besó toda mi cara de nuevo, pensando cómo seríamos viejos y arrugados juntos.

—No me culpo —afirmé. No lo hacía, realmente. Era un maldito hijo de puta, con todas las palabras bien merecidas. Me entristecía ver la realidad, que no toda la gente aprovecha lo que la vida puede darle, que no todas las personas quieren a sus hijos, que la gente muchas veces no se da cuenta de sus errores hasta que es demasiado tarde. Para él, lo era.

Edward me quería. ¡Me quería! Podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano la gente que alguna vez me había querido. Jamás fui sociable, ni extrovertida, ni segura de mí misma, y realmente fue mi culpa haber estado sola, pero eso ya había llegado a su fin.

Besé su mejilla derecha, despacio, amando cómo se estremecía cuando lo tocaban mis labios y acaricié su barba de dos días con una mano, y con la otra el cabello de su nuca. Miré sus ojos, que brillaban, luego su boca, y puse la mía allí donde encajaba como si estuviera hecha a medida. Que lo amaba, le decía. Que lo amaba más que nunca, más que a nada, como a nadie.

Debía terminar con este maldito tema, para siempre, así que susurré:

—Sólo me dejó. Supongo que lo que para mí había significado algo más, para él no significó nunca nada.

Suspiré, resignada, frunciendo el ceño.

—Me vine a la ciudad hará cosa de un año, lo sabes. Entonces estaba tan sola que no me sentía bien, jamás me sentí menos _yo_ en toda mi vida. En Seattle tuve amigas, sí, no muy importantes, tampoco sé si reales, pero al menos había alguien. Entonces llegué aquí, conseguí el trabajo en la editorial y luego a él, James se llama. James Witherdale.

—Mphpmhmhjphf —gruñó con cara de disgusto. Era adorable, me hizo sonreír.

—Un asco de tipo, realmente. Ahora puedo verlo, ¡fui tan estúpida! La cuestión es que comenzamos a salir, él es un escritor un poco frustrado y bastante egocéntrico, desastroso como ciudadano y ni te digo como persona… En fin, cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, huyó, así de simple. Me insultó un poco por ser tan estúpida, yo lo insulté un poco por ser un hijo de puta, y luego se fue.

Apreté los labios, me encogí de hombros. Odiaba recordar ese día.

—Ese hombre es un imbécil, Isabella. ¿Dejarte a ti? ¿Dejar a Sophie? ¿Qué le pasa? —murmuró, y me miró como si yo fuera algo que estaba buscando desde hacía años, como si me hubiera encontrado por pura suerte y no lo pudiera creer. Yo quería llorar cuando me miraba de esa forma— Bella, mi amor, ¿sabes por qué no pude responderte qué haría yo de ser tú?

Negué con la cabeza, me corrí un pelo de los ojos y me crucé de brazos, esperando que no dijera algo que me hiciera llorar de nuevo.

—Porque eres tan malditamente buena y mejor que yo, que jamás podría decirte qué habría hecho yo, porque no podría estar jamás en tu lugar.

—Pfffff… —bufé. Y, por Dios santo que alguien me ayudara, lloré.

Me abrazó por la cintura, alzándome en sus brazos para quedar con la cara a la misma altura que la suya. Sonreí, limpiándome las lágrimas malditas y cruzando los brazos en su cuello.

—Eres hermosa —y me besó—, eres la mejor persona que conocí en toda mi vida —y me besó—, estoy tan orgulloso de ti que podría llorar y reír al mismo tiempo aquí mismo —y lo besé yo, llorando, riendo, hiperventilando, todo a la vez, todo junto y mezclado y hermoso y memorable.

—Mierda, Edward —sollocé contra su pecho. Este hombre me dejaría por llorar tanto, lo sabía.

—¿Qué? —soltó una carcajada— ¿Te hice sonrojar? ¿Te subí los colores? ¿Estás loca, y por eso puedes reírte de la vida por más mala que sea? ¿Eres un ángel? ¿Caíste del cielo? No, no te caíste de ninguna parte porque yo estoy convencido de que puedes volar. Si te amara un poco más, un poquitito, una gotita más de amor, ¿estallaría la tierra? ¿Lo soportaría?

Que lo amaba, le dije de nuevo con un beso que hizo que callara, que me abrazara más fuerte, que me diera vueltas por la habitación, que me levantara en el aire y que nos tirara al sofá y me aplastara contra los almohadones mullidos para no separarnos.

—Nos vamos a casar —susurré, con su boca tan pegada a la mía que no sé como hizo para entenderme.

Gritó y rió, besándome toda la cara con euforia. Y su sonrisa era tan hermosa, tan de ojos estrechos por las mejillas infladas, tan de dientes blancos, tan de hoyuelos y de pestañas largas y negras, tan de cabello revuelto y crispado y enredado, tan de él.

* * *

_Holaa :( Lo sientoooooooooo, perdooon, I am sorry. Una serie de problemas, problemillos y problemones impidieron que no subiera hasta el día de hoy, estuve enferma, problemas familiares, internet es una basura (hace tres días tengo el capítulo a punto de subir y no quería subirse -.-), la escuela realmente APESTA. Gracias por la paciencia, espero sepan entender, y también gracias por el apoyo que espero no haber perdido, y los reviews tan lindos que siempre me dejan, realmente la alientan a una a seguir escribiendo :D_

_Los quiero mucho!_

_Caroline_


End file.
